Rebirth
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: All great beginnings start in the dark, when the moon greets the new day at midnight. As the Dark Age ends, both prosecutors and defense attorneys claim to seek reform. But corruption doesn't disappear overnight. Nor does it target the expected. Spoilers for all games.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The warden was ready to retire. For the day, anyway. It was eight o' clock, after all. The night shift showed up hours ago.

He was almost out the door before her saw her. A woman. Standing in his way, eyes set on making his day longer than it already was. He sighed, walking up to talk with her.

She had a request for him: visiting a prisoner without leaving a record of when she came and left. At a time when no visitors ought to be accepted. She claimed it was urgent. He rolled his eyes. Did he have any reason to help her?

Well... She was pretty. Nothing beautiful or exotic, but still vaguely pleasant. And still a stranger. He had no reason to help her with anything.

"Sorry, miss. No can do."

She squinted, then reached for her pocket. Suddenly, a wad of cash was in her hand. All his concerns were forgotten. Muttering under his breath, he searched all over for the special key. All solitary cells only had two keys: one with a guard, one with the warden.

A prick of worry caught him off guard. Was he getting paid enough for this?

 _Shut up,_ he thought. _I'm not doing anything wrong. Record keeping is a formality. Hours are just for convenience. There's no harm in this._

Still, he led her through the prison with a hard stare, past hundreds and hundreds of angry men. At least the goddamn animals were finally gone. A guard raised his eyebrow as the walked by, to which he glared in response.

He clutched the keys tightly in hand, ready to snap at anyone else who acknowledged them. It was none of their business, and they knew it.

Finally, they reached the section she'd requested: Solitary Confinement, Cell 13. He didn't know what business she had there, but an exchange of paper gave him all the answers he needed.

She asked him to leave, and he shook his head. If he left her alone, she could get caught and tell on him. The woman sighed, handed the guard outside a cell her remaining cash.

"Late visitor, convict!" The guard called as she walked in.

"Thank you. I can see that," was the ever so calm reply. Even after twenty months of prison, that man still refused to admit he belonged.

The warden watched with interest as she sat next to the prisoner, speaking to him like an old friend. He couldn't hear what was being said, only the tone of their voices, but both were relaxed and smiling. The prisoner wasn't the slightest bit surprised to receive a visitor at eight o'clock in the night, well after visiting hours were over. Had they planned to meet?

Impossible. All mail was carefully check over, going in and out of the prison. Ever since atroquinine showed up on a letter, his mail got screened much more thoroughly.

She wasn't allowed to give him anything, wasn't allowed to take anything out of the prisoner's now barren cell, wasn't allowed to aid a possible escape in any way. If it wasn't for the time and lack of record, this would have been a regular visit to the prison.

 _I wonder what they're talking about._ Sure, the late timing may have been an accident, but was there any reason it couldn't wait for the next day? It wasn't any of his business, but...

"What was that?!" the woman yelled.

The warden looked over quickly. It appeared the conversation had turned sour. The two of them stood, backs rigid and voices almost loud enough to hear. He caught words here and there.

"...World is-"

"Haven't found... Yes, I'm..."

"How can you..."

"-always been able to do that?"

A yawn washed over him, reminding him, once again, of his plans to call it a night. He didn't have to listen to them argue any longer than he was paid to..

After about fifteen minutes, the warden carefully cleared his throat, indicating that visiting hours were once again over. She looked up, realized she was out of cash, and nodded. She and the prisoner exchanged parting glances, shaking hands one last time like the professional he used to be.

The guard opened the door for her once again, smiling stupidly at the money stuffed in his pocket. As the door closed for the final time, she turned back to look him in the eye.

"You claim the end has come? You are pathetic. The only thing a finale does is allow a new game to start. Rebirth will come... should you cooperate."

"Come on, lady. I don't have time for this." the warden grunted, resisting the urge to drag her out the place. He forced her to step through a metal detector on the way out, just to confirm she had nothing on her.

As she walked out of the building, she turned back, giving him a smile. "I'm glad you accepted my request."

"Hm," he hummed noncommittally. "It's a one time thing, okay?"

She laughed. It was pleasant at first, but the longer it lasted, the more deranged it got. She sounded like the Joker. He was shivering by the time she spoke again. "Oh, don't worry: I have no intentions of ever coming back. Jail was awful enough the first time."

And with that, she walked off. The warden would have to remenber to delete all the footage showing her in his prison. But that could wait.

By the next morning, all traces of the woman no longer existed. The tapes were deleted, she left DNA nowhere, and if asked, the guards would be confident they didn't remember her.

By all means, a perfect crime.

* * *

 **A/N's: Oh gosh, well... That happened. Not quite how I imagined it, but it works for what I had in mind.**

 **I'm excited for this. I've been obsessed with Ace Attorney for awhile, but only now am I writing fanfiction for it. I have a lot of ideas but no clear direction, so... Let's see how this goes, shall we?**

 **Sorry. You probably don't want to hear (read?) my rambling. Still, I'd like to credit now the two docs that inspired me the most... Actually, I'll credit one right now. The other kinda gives away information I'm not ready to reveal. I got a portion of the premise (and the choice of main characters) from the fic Two in the Bush by Rosage. I recommend reading it, especially for the characterization aspect. Adult!Kay Faraday is exactly how I imagined her.**

 **So... Yeah. Please leave all thoughts/constructive criticism in the review box below, thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was beautiful.

The colorful smoke, the sparks flying in a circle around the main area, the spotlights weaving through the crowd. She could've been a rock star, the way the stage had been warped to her design.

But she wasn't here to play music. She had something better in mind.

She strapped the clear string onto the harness under her clothes, sent Apollo the signal, and before the audience knew what was going on, she was flying onto the scene, inside the shower of sparks.

She fell to center stage in a twirl, strings breaking once she hit the ground. They'd done exactly what they were supposed to do, causing the sparks to turn off. She beamed.

"Happy New Year's, everyone."

She waited for the applause nervously, listening a moment as clapping filled the smoky air. The sound calmed her, somehow. Enough to make her continue speaking, at least.

"Now, I'm Trucy and my assistant today will be... Whoever got the short straw in the drawing last week," she peeked backstage, though only for show. "Who lost the game again?"

The crowd laughed, Apollo came out with his usual grumble, and with that, the show began.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me wear your dad's old costume," Apollo spoke from behind her.

Trucy giggled, still bouncing around from the show's finale. She hasn't told Daddy about it beforehand, and his expression of horror when she was boarded up in a steel cage and dropped into the flame pit would never leave her memory.

"Aw, why'd you change out of it?" she asked after getting a look. He was in his suit again. Did lawyers wear any other clothes?

"Because it's ridiculous," he replied, though the corners of his mouth were twitching. If she concentrated, she could've sworn she saw a smile forming on his face.

"I liked it. You looked so much like Daddy used to!"

"Trucy!" _Oops, wrong Daddy._

She plastered a smile on her face by the time he got over. Behind him was Athena, Uncle Edgeworth, and a woman she'd never met. "Hi, guys! You like the show?"

"It was awesome!" Athena cried out before anyone else could speak. "I loved it when you cut Apollo in half!"

"Really? It was kinda typical, don't you think?" Trucy scratched the back of her head, trying to ignore the praise. She's been hesitant about including that one.

"My favorite was when you pulled wallets from the audience out of your panties," the woman Trucy didn't know said. "You should have seen their faces!"

"Which is why I'm here," Edgeworth cut in before they could say more. "I believe mine was up there somewhere?"

"Oh! You're the one who didn't collect it when they got thrown to the front. Here ya go!" Trucy pulled out a magenta wallet from her storage space, enjoying the shock on the man's face as he took it back.

"You probably shouldn't try that trick next time," he commented, putting his wallet and expression away. "I imagine people may sue."

"You could always make people sign a waiver before watching the performance."

"Yeah, we're not doing that," Daddy spoke from right behind her, placing a hand on Trucy's shoulder. "Though I may need to change the insurance again, to cover for fire damage."

"I bet the insurance company hates us," Trucy laughed. "But if I'm going to be burned as a witch, I want to be worth money when I'm gone."

This made him sigh, back hunched over in his iconic expression of exasperation. "It's times like these I wish I hadn't agreed to support this."

"You don't complain when I bring in the show money!" she didn't miss a beat, smiling as he sighed and shook his head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We'll have to talk later." Before the magician could reply, her father walked off with Edgeworth.

"So, how much did the show make?" Athena asked, looking unmoved by what happened.

The teen shrugged. "All I know is expenses are taken care of and we made money."

"Hm. Well, I enjoyed it."

Trucy turned around, coming face to face with the lady she saw with Uncle Edgeworth. Her eyes sparkled with subdued mischief, and she would casually finger her scarf every few seconds, though she didn't appear to be nervous. Tense, maybe. "Thanks... I'm sorry, I forgot who you are."

"Oh," the woman was shocked. "Um, we've never met. My name is Kay Faraday," she stuck out her hand for a shake.

Trucy grabbed it, smiling. "Hello, Kay. I'm Trucy."

"Yeah, I saw the show," Kay replied, once again tugging at her scarf. "What a great way to spend New Year's Eve. Though I guess you had to work..."

"No, I enjoy it. Making Apollo stick swords into me is always fun!"

"I'm Athena," the redhead broke in a second later, causing the woman to give her a second look.

"Hey, I heard about you. You were one of the lawyers who took the Phantom down."

"Yeah! Where did you hear about that?" Athena flicked her earring. "I thought the government decided to put off releasing details of the case."

Kay nodded, "They did, at least until they figure out who the Phantom was working for. Mr. Edgeworth actually told me about it. We used to work together sometimes."

"Oh! Are you a detective?" Trucy piped in. _It would explain the trench coat._

She laughed. Enthusiastically at first, but she quickly cut herself off. "Private investigator. But I met Edgeworth before that. I worked as his assistant for awhile."

"Private investigator?" Athena considered the title. "Is that hard to maintain? I heard they don't make a lot of money."

"Ha. Not true at all." Kay Faraday smirked, and for the first time in that conversation, Trucy saw her relax. "Plenty of people want justice, but don't trust the police. Or their case ran cold and they can't get it reopened. In a Dark Age like this one, plenty of private investigators have sprung up, promising honesty when the police and courts don't deliver."

"Hey! The police and the courts deliver justice. That's their job, along with defense attorneys." Athena objected.

"They didn't during the Dark Age of the Law," Kay argued, once again stiff. "I tried becoming a detective, but I had to leave. For years, the best way to find justice has been to work independently of the legal system. So that's what I did."

"I guess that makes sense," Trucy reasoned. "But not anymore."

"The Dark Age of the Law is over now!" Athena protested. "Both the cases that caused it have been resolved."

"It's gonna take more than that. People found out the police had been keeping secrets, that officers of the law falsified evidence and murdered innocents. There's gonna be a lot of reform before the police get their trust back."

"Those accusations turned out to be wrong!" she persisted. "Now that people know the truth, they'll come to trust the courts again."

"Athena..."

"That wasn't all that caused it. You all were young at the time, right?" Kay asked, to which they both nodded. "I was seventeen. Already working with Mr. Edgeworth."

"That's pretty young, too," Trucy commented.

"Not too young to understand what was going on. I saw the Dark Age of the Law happen. And it was a lot more complicated than what you're making it out to be. Lies did start the problem... But so did the truth."

"The truth? How did the truth start the Dark Age?"

"The Dark Age is when the truth was hidden from the world. That's what Daddy said," Trucy shifted her hat, thinking back on those times. She's been eight or nine when he would read the paper at breakfast, looking at all the headlines about how corrupt he was, the Prosecutor's Office was, the courts were. It wasn't long until he stopped reading the paper completely. But they still had those old papers. She hasn't understood it at the time, but looking back...

Kay shook her head solemnly. "The truth wasn't hidden _by_ the lies. It was hidden _in_ the lies. Lies and doubt. No one could tell what was the truth and what wasn't... And it's all because of Mr. Edgeworth and I."

"What?!" Athena cried out. "What did you all do?"

"It was a few weeks before Mr. Wright was disgraced. Edgeworth and I came across a string of cases, all connected by who was involved. A lot of them came to be because a citizen wasn't able to trust the police. He was justified, too."

"Who was it?"

"Simon Keyes. Look him up later."

"Uh, okay." Trucy repeated the name in her mind, making sure she wouldn't forget.

Kay continued her story. "To solve this, Mr. Edgeworth released all the information. The truth about Jeff Master, former Chief Prosecutor Blaise Debeste, the SS-5..." Kay trailed off.

"I heard about those in law school! We had a whole unit where we had to debate famous cases!" Athena perked up at the mention, causing Kay to stare at her. "I got to participate in the trial of Patricia Roland."

"Wow, well..." Kay looked lost.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

The dark haired detective (sorry, private investigator) sighed. "Edgeworth was tired of cover ups. He thought the truth would help. But it didn't. All people could think about was how they'd been deceived. As the Prosecutor's Office took a beating, people looked to defense attorneys to make it right. But then..."

"Mr. Wright lost his badge," Athena finished.

"His cases were thrown in doubt. More truths came out, secrets about both sides of the courthouse. They were published side by side with lies and speculation. Conspiracy theorists went wild. People wanted to believe it was over, that the new generation would come and fix it, but then UR-1 came around. The press went digging through court records, releasing every scandal from the last decade. KG-8, the Yatagarasu, SL-9, Manfred Von Karma, Damon Gant..."

"That all sounds really bad, when you put it like that. So many lies..."

"Lies covering truths aren't what's bad: lies made of truths were the problem. And still are."

Trucy was silent. She never had any intention of going into law, but being around lawyers all the time made it hard not to pity them.

But now wasn't the time for that. "Hey, guys! It's the holidays. You know, when adults don't typically talk about their work and have fun for once?"

Athena smiled, though Widget was still deep blue. "Well, I can't argue with that. Come on, it's been what, eleven days since we caught the Phantom? We can't expect everything to change overnight, I guess. But tomorrow's a new year. Let 2028 be the Year of Rebirth!"

"Whoo!" Trucy cheered.

"Hmm..." Kay looked on with hope in her eyes, hand drawn to something beneath her thick scarf. This time, Trucy caught a glint of metal underneath. A badge of some sort?

"Hey, Athena! Did you manage to get Prosecutor Blackquill to come out tonight?"

"No," she slumped over, then forced herself to smile again. "But Klavier Gavin's here. He liked your show."

"Ooh, we shod go find him! Come on Athena," Trucy was about to skip on off before she remembered. "Nice to meet you, Miss Faraday!"

The lady smiled. "Kay."

Trucy ran all over the packed Wonder Bar, getting stopped several times to receive compliments on the show. She thanked them all as politely as she could, but inside, she was getting frustrated. Finally, she happened upon to blonde prosecutor himself, laughing and talking with Apollo, Juniper, and Pearl.

"Come now, Herr Forehead. You looked magnificent up there in-"

"Oh, hello Trucy!" Apollo called loudly, desperate to get out of the conversation.

"Fraulein Wright!" Klavier smiled, at which Trucy blushed. It didn't matter that he stopped being a rock star over a year ago. She still listened to his songs on repeat every night until she fell asleep. "I loved your magic show! Very original."

"I thought it was frightening!" Pearl chimed in. "With the knife throwing, and the falling inside a meteor, and getting burned as a witch..."

"The only thing that would have made it scarier is if Apollo did any of those things!" Juniper finished, and Trucy did her best not to laugh.

"I tried to get him into more stuff, but he wouldn't train for it. In the end, all I could really do was the ol' cut him in half trick."

"Which was still quite impressive," Klavier interjected. "The look of terror on Herr Forehead's face was enough to make me worry for him."

"Be quiet..." Apollo's spikes flopped down towards his forehead. This time, Trucy made no attempts to conceal her amusement.

"But seriously, thanks for coming out. The Wonder Bar was a little worried in adding all these new things to the act, because it cost so much, but I think I'll get to use them next time."

"I think your shows are starting to get a bit big for the Wonder Bar," Apollo commented, looking around. They had to be at maximum capacity. "You may need to find a bigger venue."

"I could help with that," Klavier offered. Trucy loved the thought of that happening, but unfortunately had to shake her head.

"Daddy made me promise to finish high school before trying to start my magical career. I'm still a junior right now."

"I see. Ah well, the world can wait another year for you, Fraulein. For now, enjoy an ordinary life."

At that, everyone snorted or (in Juniper's case) coughed. "Since when is our life ever normal?"

Klavier laughed with them, then leaned back. "At times like this, when we are but normal people at a New Year's party. Ja, life is hectic, but for now... We have no cases, no scandals, just the end of a long, eventful year and the beginning of a new dawn. One where we can write a better song for our lives."

"I'll drink to that," Apollo agreed, raising his glass. It was the first time Trucy ever saw him with 'grape juice' before. Except last week at the Agency Christmas Party... But he didn't know about that.

"Hey guys," Athena exclaimed, calling out to Daddy and Uncle Edgeworth. "It's almost midnight. Let's go watch the fireworks!"

Everyone rushed outside after Athena mentioned the fireworks, clamouring to get a good spot. Trucy even saw people on the roof.

"They start them at midnight, correct?" Trucy asked Apollo, looking to the black sky curiously. It wasn't particularly cold in the area this time of year, but it was windy enough to make her shiver.

"Yeah. Haven't you gone to see them before?"

"Just last year, that I remember. Daddy never wanted to until then."

"Oh." Apollo looked away. "Hey look, there's one going up!"

She looked in the direction of his finger just early enough to see the fireball before it exploded, giving off a loud bang in the process. The people in the street went silent.

 _Bang. Boom._ Fireworks exploded in the air, one by one or several at once. It seemed to go on for hours.

Trucy was entranced. All the colors, light in the sky taking shape, lingering in her eyes even when she closed them. They were true magic.

All in all, the show lasted about twenty minutes. At the end, people began to clap and holler, yelling things like "Welcome to the New Year!"

"Hey Polly," Trucy nudged the young lawyer, smiling sincerely.

"What is it, Trucy?"

"Welcome to the New Year. To the death of the Dark Age!"

Apollo looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "To the death of the Dark Age," he pulled of her her hat and ruffled up her hair. "Come on. Let's go find Mr. Wright."

It took another ten minutes, but Trucy and Apollo were eventually reunited with all the members of their little party: Daddy, Uncle Edgeworth, Klavier, Ema, Mr. and Mrs. Gumshoe, Athena, Pearl, Kay Faraday, and Juniper.

"Happy New Year!" she called out.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too, pal."

"Welcome to the next year, huh?"

They fell into a content silence, just beaming from being in the presence of one another. For a moment, it was beautiful.

For the next, Edgeworth's phone rang.

"This is Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth," he replied, before listening for a few seconds. Trucy had to squint, but she could've sworn his eyes were getting wider.

"This happened tonight? And you have no idea how this incident occurred?"

A few more seconds. She's never seen anyone look so tired.

"Can this not wait until the business day starts?"

"What is it?" Ema asked.

"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I can. Yes, Prosecutor Gavin will come along. Keep this from reaching the news until an official investigation is under way. Thank you for informing me." Uncle Edgeworth hung up, head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Kay asked.

Edgeworth removed his glasses, cleaning them furiously. "Why does this always happen? Every time I get a moment of peace, some new impossible crime gets committed."

"There's been a crime? Tonight?" Apollo wondered aloud.

"Yes, it occurred at exactly midnight."

"So... How was it reported so quickly?"

"It took place in the prison. It's a sticky matter for all of us, and... Prosecutor Gavin, you need to come as well."

Klavier looked shocked for only a second. The next, his expression darkened to an unreadable state. "Is this about..."

Edgeworth sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Kristoph Gavin... Is no longer with us."

* * *

 **A/N's: (plays dramatic/creepy piano music)**

 **Dun, dun... Duuuun!**

 **Sorry, always wanted to do that. But yay, that was fun. If a bit dialogue heavy.**

 **So, Kristoph is dead now. I'm honestly looking forward to this one. If anyone has any theories regardling his murder, feel free to share them. I'll PM you to discuss it.**

 **And yeah, spoilers for all games. I included stuff from AAI2 and Layton vs. Wright because hey, why not? It was in the summary, so hey.**

 **But wow! I'm getting super pumped about this. I know Kay seems OOC, but it has been eight years, come on. She's probably changed. I'll explain it all next chapter anyway, so please don't complain yet.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for stopping in, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The lights of a thousand cars shone brightly in the night, even as streetlights and houses went dark. On any other night, this would have happened long before midnight.

Kay Faraday had been exhausted before the call came. Now, she couldn't sit still.

"So Mr. Edgeworth, will you be leading the investigation?" she asked, leaning back in the passenger seat. She didn't have a car, so Mr. Edgeworth had agreed to give her a ride to and from the Wonder Bar for the New Year's party.

"Of course not," he shook his head slightly, eyes glued to the road. "I am the Chief Prosecutor; it would be highly irregular for me to stand in court. Or lead an investigation."

Kay laughed. "That's not what I heard. You stood in court for the Phantom case, right?"

"Those were special circumstances. Once the UR-1 incident was resolved, I stepped down and returned the case to its rightful owner."

"Oh right," she glanced out the window at the red light before them. Traffic was sure crazy for one-thirty in the morning. Even with New Year's, it seemed ridiculous. "I can't believe I missed that. I would have loved to sit in a wrecked gallery. I could get a picture or me and the rubble."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, trying to discern if she was sarcastic or not. "I can't believe people actually found seats. That's where most of the fallen roof was situated."

"Wait, you mean there were actually people for that? Were people just hanging around the courthouse, thinking 'ooh, a trial in the destroyed courtroom! Let's go watch!'?"

"I'm assuming most of them were reporters, trying to follow the Space Center bombing and murder case. Nicole Swift was there as well, if I recall."

"Nicole! I love her," Kay sighed. "Now I really wish I'd been there. Too bad work comes first, huh?"

She'd been working an investigation that day. Nothing nearly as interesting, of course: a man was convinced his missing daughter was just hiding out with her boyfriend, and she'd spent her whole day trying to find the guy. Only to find out her client was completely off base and his daughter was still lost to the world. That was hard to report. Kay almost felt bad after he paid her, but... What could she do about it? In her current situation, the only way she could make a real difference was to...

 _No. I said no._ Kay thought, trying to force her mind from wandering. She turned to Edgeworth for a reply.

The Chief Prosecutor chuckled softly, "Indeed."

When the red car finally reached the front of the intersection, Kay was shocked when Mr. Edgeworth turned left. "Hey, you're supposed to take a right here."

"Right? I thought your new apartment was this way."

"The prison is east of here! Why are you taking me home?"

Edgeworth looked over at her. "You want to go to the prison?"

"Are you kidding me! When have I not wanted to investigate a crime with you?"

"I told you, I'm not..." he sighed, "very well. But it's Prosecutor Gavin who makes the choice, not me."

"Yay!" Kay clapped her hands together, "Let's investigate the New Year's murder!"

Nothing like a homicide to get a girl out of her funk, right? She could sit through days of traffic for a shot at this. No one had come to her with a murder for years.

"Kay, I worry about you sometimes."

"Oh, calm down! Just because I like investigating homicides doesn't mean I'm gonna commit one, right?"

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Edgeworth glanced over at her. Kay smiled, the same way she had since childhood. He hair might be shorter and her scarf might be worn out, but that didn't stop images of a seventeen-year-old girl from entering his mind.

"Edgeworth, you ask me that every time we see each other. My answer is still no. It doesn't matter how long I investigate. I will always have a passion for the truth!"

"Well, then. Let's match that passion with facts, shall we? What do you know about the victim?"

Kay began to answer, only to realize she didn't know a thing. She knew the name Kristoph Gavin somehow, and not just because his brother was famous... Did she really not remember?

"Some prisoner, right? Why, who was he?"

Edgeworth spent the rest of the ride filling her in on the details. By the time they exited the car, she couldn't tell if her enthusiasm had spiked or dampened. Was it possible to do both?

* * *

"Herr Edgeworth," Prosecutor Gavin nodded their way as they approached. At his side was Ema Skye, crouched over a spot on the floor and murmuring profusely. Guards and police officers swarmed the area, bags visible under their eyes. One guard stumbled about the scene, appearing to be drunk.

"Hello again, Prosecutor Gavin. Am I correct in assuming you wish to take this case?"

Kay studied him closely. She's seen him at the Wonder Bar, but hadn't gotten close enough to really talk to him. He was cute, in a typical, mass-media sort of way. She guessed she was just too old to get into his music when he was popular. Still, he was nice enough.

"I will investigate, ja, but prosecute..." he winced. "Perhaps you should find another for the job," his expression continued to darken as his gaze swept over the cell. "I'm not sure I can-"

Mr. Edgeworth nodded, silencing his subordinate, "I understand. Thank you for coming in at these hours."

"Not a problem, Herr Edgeworth."

Ema must have finished whatever it was she was investigating, because it was at that moment she looked up. "Kay! What are you doing here?"

"I came to assist with the investigation!" Kay shoved on a smile, putting in as much confidence as she could muster. "Assuming Prosecutor Gavin wants me, of course."

"Call me Klavier. And sure, assist where you'd like," he offered a smile back, but it looked more forced than hers did. "The more, the merrier, ja?"

 _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I think I'll like this guy._

"Wonderful. Kay Faraday, Ace Investigator, on the scene and ready to report!" She'd given up the part about her being the Yatagarasu, because that wasn't what she was anymore.

Subconsciously, Kay's hand reached beneath a fold in her scarf, feeling the cold metal of her Yatagarasu badge. Why had she ever given up on her dream? Maybe if she'd been active, the Dark Age wouldn't have...

No. That wasn't her job right now. She'd chosen something else, something that wouldn't put her in jail with Uncle Badd. Or dead with her father. Or...

Kay pulled her attention back into the room, trying to be as "serious investigator" as she could: the cell was tiny, barren, and shaped just like any other piece of the prison. With the way it was so clean and organized, if it hadn't been for the piece of paper littering the windowsill, she would have thought it was vacant.

"Where's the body?" Kay turned to her detective friend, watching her as she sprayed Luminol over the floor.

"They'd removed it before we got here, but we did get the pictures they took. See?" Ema handed her a small photo before Kay could say a word.

It was a blonde man in a purple suit, oddly clean for the place he was in. He had collapsed near the window face down, little pieces of glass scattered near his face. If it hadn't been for the skin color, she would have mistaken him for Klavier.

"I'd heard about him. So... He was Klavier's brother? They look like twins."

"Yeah," Ema spoke at a near whisper. "He was arrested almost two years ago. For murder."

"Someone killed a murderer? That's not too uncommon. People think it's justice nowadays."

Ema shook her head angrily. "Well they're stupid. He was already in prison. Why would somebody come in and kill him now?"

Kay mulled it over, trying to think. Crimes in prison were tricky matters, and she'd handled very few of them. "Was he on death row for what he did?"

"No. He's gotten one charge of second degree murder, maximum sentence of life in Solitary." Ema opened her mouth to continue, but didn't say more.

"Maybe that's it. Someone thought he didn't deserve to keep his life at all, and figured 'if the courts won't execute him, I will.' I've seen it happen."

"Still stupid. They took their petty revenge, and now they're no better than the guy they killed."

"Hm," Kay didn't feel like discussing it further. "So, how did he die?"

Ema shrugged, "They haven't done the autopsy yet, but it sounds like some kind of poison. He collapsed around midnight, right here in his cell."

"Poison... So what's the Luminol for?"

"You see the broken glass in the photo?" Ema pointed it out in the photo, "it was sweeped up after being inspected. They came off the victim's glasses after he collapsed. I'm trying to see if he bled from it at all."

"Oh. I thought that might've been from a weapon." For no reason at all, the image of a man getting struck woth a flower vase entered her head. Was that a case she'd handled, or her last trip to the florist? "So, have you found any blood yet?"

"Yup, I found it right here," Ema pointed to a small spot next to the officers as they set up a body outline. Why they hadn't done that before moving the body, Kay didn't know. "It's really small, though. I bet no one noticed it until now."

"Hm..." Kay squinted at the area. She could see the tiny spots, but just barely. "Hey, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Why was this declared a murder? You say it was poison, but all you've told me is the victim collapsed. Could he have died of something else?"

"No can do," the forensic's guy piped up. "We found traces of poison over the mouth and hands while the body was here. That's when this was ruled a homicide."

"He was alone when he died. Is suicide a possibility, still?"

"Where would he have gotten the poison? He's an inmate: all his stuff is carefully checked over before but reaches him in the mail, no one's allowed to give him anything on visits, and ever since atroquinine was found on an envelope sent to him over a year ago, we've added toxic screening to the list."

Kay turned around at the sound of a rough male voice. "And you are?"

"Warden Gustav Arden. I'm the one who called the Chief Prosecutor," the man turned to Klavier Gavin, who's been talking to the cell's normal guard. "You the prosecutor he put on the case?"

"Ja. I am Klavier Gavin," he reached out his hand, which the warden didn't take.

"You're the victim's brother., right? Sorry for your loss."

Klavier ignored the man's condolences. "I was with the Chief Prosecutor when he received the call. He wanted to start the investigation as soon as possible. Is there anything you'd like us to start with?"

"Not really. There's a lot of weird stuff about the murder though. For one thing, I..."

Kay tuned the conversation out, taking the moment to look at the crime scene photo once more. They probably weren't going to find any wounds, but what other clues might the body provide?

 _Hm... What was he doing when he died?_

Well, he fell near the window... Could he have been looking out of it? Watching for fireworks? He had died at midnight after all. That's right when the fireworks had started.

Kay looked around. Everyone was either testing for toxic reactions in other places (a few had been sent to the kitchen, to see if it had been in the victim's food), or talking with Klavier with a serious face. She pulled her gloves out of her coat pocket, put them on, and went over to inspect the window.

The window itself was small and barred, just like any other window in the prison. It was still completely black outside, save the occasional light from a tall building or another. It likely would have been lighter out before the fireworks, with everyone in the city celebrating.

But that wasn't what Kay was looking for. Her eyes landed squarely on a folded sheet of paper laying on the sill. Next to it, a regular pen. Had he been writing when he died?

Kay looked down at the photo one more time, struggling to see in the dim light. Sure enough, he had slight stains on one of his hands. That had to be ink.

Just as Kay picked up the piece of paper, Klavier and the warden finished their conversation, and the Prosecutor's eyes turned to her. She was allowed to do this, but it still felt like getting caught red handed.

"Kristoph was writing that when he died, ja?"

"Yes. Like I told you, he's been behaving strangely for days now. Writing letters every day all day, muttering to himself... I thought he was startin' to go mad," the man standing at the entrance must have been the guard. _Hey, are all the guards in this place male?_

"What does it say, Fraulein?"

Kay's ear twitched. She couldn't decide if the name annoyed her or pleased he'd. Still, she unfolded the letter and began to read aloud:

" _Lady Justice,_

 _You promised me this was my last day. Very well. I will hold you to your promise. You owe me, after all. And despite what you are capable of, I've never known you to leave a debt unpaid._

 _I cannot say I don't deserve my death. When news of my assassination came, I was almost relieved. Better you than someone else. Besides, the end of this game leaves me free to start a new one. I look forward to seeing you on the other side. You are the only one who has seen me for who I truly am. For better or worse._

 _But for now, I'm afraid it's time to part. Our truth is yours to create. Twist my case as you will, so long as I never return here._

 _I will cooperate. Let's see if you will keep your end of the bargain, shall we?_

 _As always,_

 _Kristoph Gavin"_

The room was silent. Even the officers who had been investigating had stopped and listened to Kristoph Gavin's final words. Even Kay, who always tried to speak in moments like these, didn't know what to say.

"...he _wrote_ to his murderer?!"

* * *

 **A/N's: And the investigation beings, whoo! Sorry I took awhile to pump this out: I was trying to figure out how to convert a crime scene investigation from the game into fanfiction format. Hopefully I didn't do too badly.**

 **God, I love Kay Faraday. I can't wait to take her character places... Even if I haven't figured out how exactly it's getting there yet. For now, I'm just trying to progress with the murder piece of the plot and lay the groundwork so I can weave in the rest.**

 **Speaking of the murder, I'm so happy. I finally figured out how to bring in the suspects! I'll probably get them in in a chapter or two. Next one goes back to Trucy.**

 **As always, thank you for stopping by to read my story, shout out to Rosage and MadFox for their in-depth advice through PM, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  


 _The sound of footsteps filled the air behind her, causing her to pause._

 _She looked behind her, squinting in the thick fog. If someone was following her, she had no way of knowing._

 _Suddenly, there was the creak of a door. Trucy turned in every direction. She was in some sort of alleyway. There were no doors here._ What?

 _"Try your best to remember now,_

 _How did the story begin?_

 _A letter on a stormy night..._

 _Who was the one that had been betrayed?"_

 _Trucy turned around again, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from._ Wait, I know this song...

 _Three shadows loomed in front of her, less than ten feet away. Despite the lack of distance, she couldn't see who they were._

 _"So take out the 'truth' you wanted gone..._

 _...And bury it all in the coffins._

 _Tonight, it shall be preformed again._

 _A most magnificent night!"_

 _She screamed. Lightning struck, sending their faces into view. Three men. Two from her past, one from the present._

 _All currently dead._

* * *

Trucy shot up in bed, breathing heavily as cheery music blasted through her headphones. She reached under her pillow to check the song.

 _What the heck?_

She couldn't even remember when she'd gotten these songs. Or the last time she'd listened to them. But when her Gavinner's fix failed her, Trucy would listen to anything in order to fall asleep.

Stretching the sleep out of her body, the teen sat on the side of her bed, unplugging her earbuds and taking them out before the song could finish. What time was it?

The bright screen flashed at the push of a button. _10:54am Jan. 1st, 2028_

It wasn't that late, though she should probably get going if anything was to be accomplished. It wasn't every day Daddy promised to spend the whole day with her, after all. It was going to be the best time they'd had all year!

 _Ooh, what if Daddy isn't awake yet?_

It had been months since Trucy had the opportunity to wake up her father. But every time the opportunity came, she took advantage of it.

Skipping over to her closet, she went through her props one by one.

Throwing knife? Too dangerous. He might think she was trying to murder someone.

Canned confetti? Too messy. He would make her clean it up for sure. She should probably pick something more simple.

Mr. Hat and an air-horn? Perfect.

She opened her door as silently as possible, looking around the apartment for signs of life.

"Morning, Truce."

"Ah!" she turned towards the kitchen, only to find her dad dressed and eating cereal. Guess Mr. Hat _wasn't_ on wake up duty.

"Morning, Daddy."

"What are you doing with Mr. Hat?" Trucy hid the air horn behind her back before he could ask about it.

"Um... Nothing. Just airing him out," before he could comment further, Trucy grabbed the lever and began to speak in Mr. Hat's 'voice'. "It's dark in the closet."

The lawyer laughed. "Okay, then. You better get the two of you ready, so we can leave before the rest of the city wakes up."

"Yay! I'll go get- did you sleep well?" Trucy was about to run off when she got a look of his face. The bags under his eyes were just dark enough to be visible.

"I'm fine, Trucy. Go get dressed."

 _I'm fine? Only Polly says that around here._ Trucy closed the door to her room, fell on the bed, and sighed.

She knew it was getting to him. It was getting to her, too. She might pretend otherwise, but...

She wasn't lying when she said (thought) Kristoph Gavin deserved what he got. What right did he have to live, after killing her-everything he did?

It hasn't been enough, to tell the truth to the world. Everyone knew, but no one did anything about it. Thanks to the Jurist trial, everyone knew it had been him who got Daddy disbarred, that "Shadi Smith" was really her true father. That the devil had killed another man for no other reason than to disguise his own evil, leaving yet another girl without parents.

Everyone knew... But nothing changed. The experiment had been "contaminated". It's results couldn't be trusted. The system couldn't be used. And life moved on. Whether she'd wanted it to or not.

Trucy had to wonder about the investigation. She figured Klavier would be the prosecutor, which was fine by her. Had they found a suspect? Would Daddy defend them? Would they ever discover who was really behind it?

She shuddered, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. She was going to Gourd Lake to have a good day with Daddy. Only Daddy. No clients, no prosecutors, no time in court or school. Just like they used to.

The magician dressed quickly in simple clothes, leaving her stage outfit in the closet. She spent even less time in the bathroom, leaving her hair completely down. She had make-up, but it was only good for stage shows. Her skin looked fine without any.

"Ready to go, Daddy!" Trucy ran out towards the doorway. The lawyer was still in the kitchen, finishing off a cup of coffee. Though his hair was done in its usual spikes, he wasn't in a suit. It really was going to be a good day.

"You still want to go to Gourd Lake?"

"Of course. I wanna see Gourdy!" Trucy bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She wasn't sure where the monster came from, but the Gourd Lake Monster had been around for as long as she could remember. She'd even found the first clipping from 2016 depicting the mysterious beast behind a happy couple. Since then, people of all professions had searched for the monster, causing all sorts of theories to be put forward.

Daddy laughed with a strange glint in his eyes. "I don't think we'll find anything, but we can go to the lake. Maybe we'll run into Larry while we're there."

And with that, they were out the door. Even with half the city asleep, things were crowded. No one seemed to working that day, so there were no scheduled traffic jams lining up with getting to work, going to lunch, or leaving the workplace. People just got out whenever it was convenient, milling about with no purpose.

Trucy shivered a little bit towards the weather, wishing she'd worn longer sleeves. Though it never got snowy in the city (except for one year), it still had a noticeable dip in temperature, and nights had a particular bite associated with them. She leaned in to her father, basking in his warmth.

"How much further to the lake?" she asked after a few minutes. Daddy looked down at her, bags suddenly visible again.

"Just a few minutes. We don't live that far away," he added the last part as an afterthought.

Trucy hummed in acknowledgment, wondering just how far 'a few minutes' was. "Do you think there will be a lot of people there?"

"Like who? Tourists looking for Gourdy?" Daddy shook his head. "Nah. They mostly show up around Christmastime, since that's around the time the photo was first found, and when that Moozilla movie got released."

"I loved that movie. Is it true John Marsh isn't much older than me?" Trucy looked up, mischief in her eyes. "He's pretty cute, and Uncle Edgeworth..."

"Why were talking to Edgeworth about a monster movie? And five years is too much. Wait until you're older."

Trucy rolled her eyes. That was the answer she got about every boy, even the ones that weren't older than her. She didn't actually _like_ anyone, so it didn't matter, but even so. It got annoying really quickly.

"I asked Uncle Edgeworth about it _once_. He said he'd met John Marsh during a case, and he knew his mother fairly well. She's a judge. have you met her court? I asked him to introduce me, but he said no."

"Huh. I wonder what Edgeworth is doing..." and there her father went, eyes glazing off into the distance like they did every time he thought about a case.

She understood it, to an extent. Curiosity was powerful, and Daddy had more than most people. But he wasn't curious about normal things, like where his daughter went or hung out with, or where the country was going after the next election (Trucy never cared for politics. Not only could she not vote, but there were _laws_ against her performing certain magic. She's asked Daddy to argue her case for some of them, but he refused.). The only things that interested him were courtrooms and murders. Preferably together.

"Chief Prosecutor stuff," Trucy replied vaguely. "You know he never takes a break." _And you're on one right now. Not a case.  
_

"True. I know he doesn't investigate cases anymore."

Trucy gave up. At this point, he'd sneak off to the prison once she went looking for Gourdy. "If you want to go to the crime scene, I'll go with you."

He blinked at her, trying to look surprised. At least he didn't ask where she got the idea. "Are you sure? Today was gonna be-"

"I'm fine, Daddy. It's not my first crime scene. And I know you really want to investigate," Trucy added a smile for showmanship, putting her hands behind her back. "I know I can't help out much this year, with school and all, but going to the Space Center was fun! I loved the robots, and Ms. Blackquill even told me my magic tricks were-"

"Trucy? I don't think 'blatant disregard to the laws of physics' is the compliment you're making it out to be," Daddy replied, turning them in the direction of the prison. It was on the outer ring of town, so walking there would take roughly a half hour.

"Why not? Detective Skye said the same thing, and she's come to lots of my shows since then." Trucy replied with a practiced skip in her step, ignoring the lingering sting she felt. Even dead, Kristoph Gavin was prioritized above her.

 _This is stupid,_ she insisted. _Are you really jealous of a dead criminal?_

 _Not dead,_ her mind argued back. _Murdered. And I can think of a dozen people who wished they'd gotten to do it._

 _Myself included._

* * *

The Detention Center was surprisingly crowded, for lunchtime on a New Year's Day. There was a heavier police presence than usual, in a place where guards made up half the population. Friends, family, and possibly even strangers crowded the waiting area, insisting they get to visit this or that person.

"No visitors!" A guard shouted using a megaphone. "Not until the police investigation of the prison concludes!"

"Investigation, for what?"

"Was there really a murder here last night?"

"Where's the damn bathroom? I'll go in a cell if I have to!"

Wow. They were getting mad. She looked over at Daddy, "How are we gonna get information like this?"

"I don't know," he replied, though she could barely hear him over "authorized personnel only!" from megaphone-man.

"The bathroom idea isn't too bad," she teased, receiving strange looks. "Come on! What do lawyers always do when they aren't allowed on the crime scene?"

"Wait, that only works when-"

Trucy didn't let him finish, dragging the man through the crowd, all the way up to the front. When they got there, they saw the guard from earlier having a tense discussion with one of the visitors.

"Daddy," Trucy squinted, eye caught by a gleam from the stranger's chest.

"What is it, Truce?"

She pointed to the small badge on the woman's front. It was circular and gold, and though she couldn't see the details from here, she was almost sure of its design. "She's a lawyer."

"Wonder what firm she's from. Most attorneys I know have the day off."

"Really?" Trucy hadn't met many defense attorneys. Or rather, defense attorneys not working with Daddy. She wondered how other law firms handled things. Trucy tried asking Polly once, but he hadn't been specific.

The woman was tall, though a quick look down revealed the presence of sharp heels. Those probably helped. Trucy couldn't stand shoes like that, the way they stabbed the ground like a knife, trying to rip her feet off whenever she tripped. She was almost jealous: this woman didn't seem to have a problem. Whenever she walked, it probably looked professional.

Just like everything else about her. Her black hair wrapped in a tight braid, her olive skin made up to just the right degree, her pantsuit pressed to her form... Every detail was so intentional, so planned. It almost reminded her of someone.

"I'm sorry ma'am! No means no! I'm not letting anyone outside the investigation on the scene, and that's final!"

"Are you absolutely certain the orders extended to the detention center?" Her tone was calm, though Trucy thought she saw tension behind it. "If the murder only occurred in the prison, I don't see any-"

"These are the orders from Prosecutor Gavin! These orders extend to all facilities!"

"Even the bathroom?" someone called from the back.

"Even the bathroom!" The guard called back with his megaphone, causing the lawyer lady to flinch.

She recovered quickly, placing one hand on the officer's arm. "Sir, I'm only trying to make your job easier for you. Surely your orders can't possibly include every aspect of this building, minus this room. I'm sure the good prosecutor only meant every facility being investigated. And what are the facilities being investigated?"

"The prison kitchens, the security room, the records room, and Solitary Cell 13, ma'am!"

She smiled softly, removing her hand. Trucy thought she saw a hint of victory in those eyes. "Now, if they're only looking into those few-"

"Hold it!"

Trucy jumped. Daddy wasn't as loud as Polly, but he had a courtroom voice for a reason. And for yelling at her.

The lady looked over, not nearly as surprised as one ought to be. "Phoenix Wright. Funny we should meet here, of all places." She reached into her suit pocket, pulling out a circular red tin. She popped it open, and held the contents out to the two of them. "Mint?"

Trucy took one, then immediately regretted it. Despite their small size, the mints were fire in a box. She bounced it around her mouth, trying to find a place it didn't burn. The last time she'd felt like this was during a fire breathing trick that ended with burning the inside of her throat. The doctor's face would have been hilarious, had it not hurt so much to laugh.

Daddy shook his head. "I'll pass, thank you."

"Thought I'd offer," she replied, popping at least ten mints into her mouth at once. Trucy gasped as she watched her chew them down. _She didn't even flinch!_

The woman caught her eye, causing Trucy to look away. "Sorry I didn't see you earlier, Mr. Wright. I was attempting to get past the guard."

That was odd. Most people didn't recognize her dad unless his suit was on. "I'm sorry? I feel like we've met before, but I can't-"

"Ingrid Block, attorney at law." the woman answered briskly. "I believe we met back when you were still disbarred. Congratulations, by the way. I hear your cases upon return have been... interesting."

Daddy nodded, standing up straighter. "That's right. You worked with Kristoph. Is that why you're here?"

Ingrid ignored the question, noticing Trucy for the first time. "And who would you be?"

"Trucy Wright," Trucy held out her hand, receiving the briefest shake in return. _This lady worked with Kristoph Gavin? No wonder they act alike._

"She's my daughter," Daddy continued, watching as the guard went back to his post. "What were you trying to do?"

Ingrid smiled, though it lacked genuine happiness. Trucy wished she had a bracelet to be sure, but this woman was definitely tense. Why? "You heard what happened last night, I'm sure. I get the feeling we arrived with the same purpose."

"I wonder who wanted to kill Mr. Gavin," Trucy crossed her arms, trying to contribute seriously. It wasn't her forte.

"Plenty of people wanted to kill him. Trust me. The real question is who had the opportunity. If I knew more about how he died, I would have a better idea as to who the suspects are. If he was shot or stabbed, I'd guess a guard or an inmate. But if he was poisoned... It could have been a visitor, or-"

"It has to be poison," Ingrid asserted. "What else would they check the kitchens for?"

"A knife?"

The woman snorted, closing her eyes for a moment. "If that were the case, the investigation would not continue this long. All they would need were the people who worked in the kitchen and the footage during that time. Had it been a knife, the killer would be obvious. Poison is harder to trace, making the killer that much easier to miss. Kris-Mr. Gavin knew that very well. I wonder if he appreciates the irony as much as I do."

"I guess we can't know for sure until we investigate."

Despite returning to his post, the guard could still hear them clearly. "No investigating! This place is police only until a suspect is in custody. You lawyers shouldn't even be here."

"Ms. Block, it sounded like you wanted to visit the detention center earlier," Trucy mused. "What was that about?"

"Eavesdropping, were we?" Ingrid laughed, though it made no sound. "It was nothing. I merely wanted to know which parts of the building were being investigated. Though a client for my firm is indeed in custody, I'm not his lawyer."

"Hey, what happened to your firm?" Daddy asked with a concerned face. "After the Shadi Smith trial, I-"

"The rights were transferred to me. The Block and Co. Law Offices suffered heavy blows, but we survived. We're nowhere near where we were, but we're lucky to exist." The lawyer reached down to grab another mint, popping it in her mouth. Was it a nervous tic, or did she just _really_ like setting her mouth on fire? Trucy couldn't tell.

Trucy looked to her father, who nodded politely. That's when Trucy noticed how little he cared. The thought bothered her, but only a little. "That's good. Have you all cleaned up your act as well?"

Ingrid crossed her arms, looking Phoenix hard in the eye. Was she... trembling? "The lawyers who work for me are good people. They didn't deserve this."

"You may be right," he retorted, tensing up along with her. "But I'm really not the person you should be talking to about that. All I did was reveal the truth. When the top has problems, it usually goes down the ladder."

"That isn't true, I assure you," Ingrid hopped to her subordinates defense quickly. "And I am right. You have every reason to be upset about what happened to you. But you had no excuse to drag innocents down with you. No right to-"

"I did nothing wrong. Your partner was corrupt. All I did was expose him for what he was. Case closed."

Ingrid shook her head, eyes narrowed. She didn't raise her voice, but Trucy figured yelling would have had the same effect. "I doubt that. You suffered at his hands, so you took your revenge. You set up a revolutionary judicial experiment -that was very good, mind you. I admired it- and ruined it for the sake of your livelihood. You manipulated the evidence and verdict to open old wounds, wounds that had healed for everyone but you. All for your own gain. You did every corrupt thing Mr. Gavin did, and while he is killed in penance, you are left free and thriving. You claim to seek justice for all. Perhaps you mean to say justice for all... except yourself. Do you consider yourself an exception, Mr. Wright?"

"I did nothing wrong," he objected, hand reaching up to his hair. "And I'm not a murderer."

"No one is above the law, Mr. Wright. Least of all those who uphold it. Mr Gavin has paid for his crimes and murders. When will you?"

"I'm not a murderer!"

"Not with your own hands, no," Ingrid conceded. "I may be a defense attorney, but even I accept the fate of the guilty. Mr. Gavin was my partner once, but his guilt cost him everything. Had it not been for me, it could have cost others much more. Many share the blame for that. One such party is you.

"This case is mine, Mr. Wright. You have no right to involve yourself. May we never meet again."

And with that, she walked up to the guard one more time, who looked exasperated to see her. She handed him her business card and a mint, and walked out the building.

"I can't stand that woman," Daddy growled, getting Trucy to stop staring at her as she walked away.

"How do you know her, Daddy? I know what she said, but-"

"Trucy, remember how Apollo couldn't find work anywhere after he got Kristoph arrested?"

"Yeah?"

"She's why."

* * *

 **A/N's: Sorry I took so long is posting this. I finally decided to go through and outline this story, so I know where I'm going with things.  
**

 **I just introduced the second of my OCs for this case, with either three or four more to come. And in true Ace Attorney spirit, I've been keeping with the pun names:**

 ** _Gu_ stav _Ard_ en- first syllable from each name spells "guard". I got this idea from the former warden in AAI2: _Pat_ ricia _Rol_ and giving you "patrol"**

 **Ingrid Block- "In gridlock", and the name of a defense attorney from Law and Order: SVU. If you know the episode I'm referring to, you may find spoilers for later in the fic.**

 **I really hope you guys leave your thoughts on the chapters to come. This is my first time writing a mystery, and I don't know how much it will make sense/work out at the end. If you all see something/have a theory/just want to say hi, please feel free to do so.**

 **But again, thank you for tuning in, and I will see you on the far side!**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

What a frustrating day.

Kay unlocked the door to her apartment, flopping on top of her bed at the first opportunity. It was almost five o'clock, and she was ready to crash for the day.

The police investigation had gone nowhere. Not only could they not find poison anywhere in the prison, the car transporting the victim's body had gotten in a traffic accident, damaging it beyond repair. The autopsy report found the poison, strychnine, but could give no insight into the state of his body before death. Or a reliable time.

Upon hearing this, Klavier Gavin had sent everyone home for the day, saying he'd look into the victim's contact records. If he was writing to his killer, it was possible they'd passed letters back and forth. So far, their only clue to the killer came from that letter. Kay couldn't remember the last time she's wasted so much time in an investigation. She wouldn't get half the jobs she did if clients didn't think she was efficient.

Could she afford to continue helping? She made enough money off her last job to pay the month's rent and utilities, but her food supply was low at best. All she had was weenies and ramen noodles. She could barely afford milk.

Kay sighed, curling up under her sheets. She might have had an equal salary as a detective, but at least they got to investigate the interesting cases. Every time she ran into a homicide, she'd been forced to turn it over.

 _It makes sense,_ she reasoned. _Until a case goes cold, the police have the right of way._

 _But what if people don't trust the police? There are times when a private investigator is more likely to get the truth, after all._

That's why Kay had quit. She knew she had to kind the truth the best way she could. Sure, Edgeworth hadn't been happy, or Gummy, but it was her choice! She still saw them... Sometimes.

Making a decision, Kay pulled herself back up, straightened out her appearance, and made the two-block walk down to her tiny office.

 _Kay Faraday, Private Investigator. Far, far ahead of the competition!_

She frowned at the slogan. She ought to change it someday.

She moved the sign on the door, sat down in her chair, and began organizing files. Now that the disappearing daughter was over, the evidence ought to be sent back to where she found it. Turns out, she had no right to keep it.

 _Bang!_

The door slammed open, revealing a wild, sweaty man. Behind him, a small, black-haired toddler peeked inside the room.

The man marched up to her desk, panting. "You Miss Faraday?"

Kay leaned back, trying not to smell his sweaty body. Or make a face. "Yes sir. And you are...?"

"Allan. Allan Roe Block. I'm the curator of the city art museum." He handed her a card, which Kay accepted without looking. He wasn't a tall man, maybe about 5'4". His curly brown hair was disheveled, and his glasses looked dirty. Had he really run the whole way here?

Quickly, Kay stood. She ought to be polite to potential clients. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Block. Would you like to have a seat? And is that your son?"

Allan looked over to the little boy, almost shocked to see him standing there. "Yes. That's Ethan. Ethan!" The boy came over, jumping up into his father's lap.

"Sorry about him," he apologized. "I had to watch my son."

"Not a problem, Mr. Block. Would you like to tell me what brought you here?"

"Oh, sure! I was recommended to you by a regular at the museum! He said you helped him track down the person who vandalized his herb garden, and praised you highly for how quickly you found the culprit. He said if he'd gotten the police involved, they would have taken weeks to solve his case."

Kay smirked. It hadn't been a hard case. The guy lived right next to a fraternity house, after all. "That's kind of Mr. Rosemary. But I was actually wondering why you came here. Is there something you need investigated?"

"Oh yes! I ran all the way here when I saw the latest one! I was worried you'd be closed, you see!" And on that note, Allan pulled at least a dozen resealed letters out of various spots of his person, spilling what looked like cookie crumbs all over the floor. That would be hard to clean.

"What are these?" She asked, picking up the first one she got her hands on. They were all standard white envelopes, with a nondescript stamp used by most public places in the city.

"My wife's mail. I get home before my wife, so I'm the one who ckecks the mailbox every day."

 _He goes through his wife's mail? Isn't that illegal?_ "I see. What are they?"

"Blackmail letters!"

"Blackmail!" Kay screamed excitedly. She hasn't gotten a blackmail case since last year! It had been so much fun. This woman had been getting money out of her ex-lover, a married man, by threatening to tell his wife she'd been raped by him and had his first child. His wife, who wasn't able to conceive for health reasons-

"Excuse me? Miss Faraday?"

"Huh?"

"Can you please not smile like that? It's a little unsettling."

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Block," Kay cleared her throat, trying to look professional again. "So, when did this problem start?"

"Well," he scratched his head. "I found out about it a few weeks ago. There could have been letters before that, though."

"Weeks? Why wait that long?"

"Read them. They started normally enough. I thought the first one was just a prank. But each one just keeps getting more and more violent... I'm worried. I asked Iggy, but she wouldn't say a word."

Kay nodded, taking down notes. "Do you remember the exact day you found the first letter?"

"December 8th, I'm sure of it."

"Alright. Are these all the letters?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you want me to find out who's been sending them?"

"Exactly. Miss Faraday, I love my wife. I need to know who sent these messages as soon as possible. If that bastard hurts her, Ethan and I will be beside ourselves."

 _If he's so worried about his wife's safety, shouldn't he go to the police?_

 _No, he must be one of those people who don't trust in them. And I need another job. My last one made pennies. I can't afford for him to take his business elsewhere._

 _But at the cost of a life? What if-_

 _He looks like a strong man. I'm sure he can protect his family._

"Well?" Allan stared at her with large, hopeful eyes. He just looked so worried, so genuine. How could Kay not take his case?

She gave him her best smile. "Okay, Mr. Block, I'm on the case! Let me get out the paperwork!"

Kay dove into her desk drawers to get out the contract. She's tried to make everything as simple as possible, and only charged a modest fee for her services. She didn't believe in profittig off of people's problems, even if it mafe her life difficult. She handed the paper to the curator, who signed after skimming it. He threw down his first payment and an apartment key.

"You can look through these letters and anything inside our home. Just make sure to do it after 8am and before 5pm, when everybody's out of the house. I don't want to worry my wife too much. She has a stressful job. Long hours, no holidays. I tell her to take it east, but she-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Block, but do you think this is important to me finding the blackmailer?"

Allan stopped, then laughed. "No, I suppose not! Sorry, Miss Faraday. I suppose I'll leave you to your work. Come on, Ethan! Let's go get Doe's Ice Cream!"

"Yay!" The blue eyed boy cheered. He couldn't have been older than three.

Allan walked towards the door, facing becoming serious when he turned back to her. "I'll be back in three days, Miss Faraday. Please find out everything you can."

Kay waved enthusiastically. "Of course! Goodbye, Mr. Block!"

And with that, the two made their way along. Kay was about to settle back into her chair when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up without looking. "Kay Faraday, Ace Investigator. What can I do for you?"

"Fraulein Faraday! How wonderful to hear from you again!"

She sighed. After hearing Franziska and Edgeworth speak German for years, she knew when someone had bad pronunciation. "Hello, Klavier. Did you need something?"

"Ja, actually. So, you know how I was pulling out the victim's contact records when you left?"

"I remember. Oh, and-"

"Well, I found them. Now, you're a private investigator, ja?"

"Yes..." Where was this going?

"But you're also affiliated with the police's investigation. This puts you in a unique spot. I was wondering if you could help me."

"What are you asking for?" Kay already had a job, but it was possible she could do both. She missed homicides to much to give an outright no.

"I have the contact records, and have looked through files on each person. Which, I might tell you, is a surprising number. There are a few people, however, I can't find in public records."

"And you want me to track them down?"

"Ja. I suspect something shady with these people. If the police were to approach them outright, it would not yield much. But if an outsider were to investigate them..."

"They might not be worried." Kay finished. "I have my own work, but I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Fraulein Detective is bringing over the records and files as we speak. The people I need you to look for are circled. Please find them as soon as possible, and I'll work out a form of payment tomorrow. Thank you, Fraulein Investigator."

"Anytime, Klavier, anytime." Kay hung up. _What did I just agree to?_

She sulked around her office, sweeping up the crumbs and dust. She organized the letters Allan Block had given her by their date. One had been sent every other day, with the same type of envelope and stamp and a different address each time. Addresses in public places all over the city.

Well, she guessed it wouldn't have been that easy, or Allan Block would have figured it out himself.

Wait...

She eyed the envelopes more carefully. We're those pencil smudges around the address? Who wrote these things in pencil?

It might not have been a big deal (maybe the sender misspelled a word)... Had it not been the same case with every letter.

Had someone erased the original addresses? Why? And how? Unless there was a middle man for the messages, why would the addresses be altered? Had Mr. Block done it, for some reason?

An idea struck Kay: what if the blackmail letters weren't for Mrs. Block? Someone was just changing them to fool her!

Kay smirked, thinking her idea was brilliant. She ripped open one of the letters, scanning the salutation line.

Only to find the name "Ingrid Block". Written in ink, with no traces of alteration. There went that theory.

Kay squinted, looking at the writing on the page. It was a standard blackmail letter, with one exception: the person didn't want money. They asked for random items to be left in various warehouses along the city, citing an increasing frustration that Mrs. Block wasn't complying with their demands. Just like Mr. Block had said, threats of violence had begun in the most recent letter.

There was something odd about it, though. Not only did the blackmailer never say why she had to comply with him (in her experience, they were usually more specific. Dropping hints every now and again), but the letters were handwritten. Wasn't the sender worried someone might realize who they were? If they'd gone through that much trouble to disguise their location, wouldn't they have at least typed the letters?

And besides... The handwriting seemed familiar. Kay couldn't think of where she'd seen it, but there must have been something.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up to grip her Yatagarasu badge. Where had she seen this before?

"Hey-a Kay!"

"Ack!" Kay fell out of her chair, banging her head on the desk. She looked up to see Ema, who was uncharacteristically happy and (characteristically) munching on Snackoos.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Kay assured her, feeling her forehead for a bump. "You're fine. Why so happy?"

"This errand got me away from Gavin for an entire hour. You think I want to spend all my workdays with that fop?"

 _Someone should really assign Ema a new prosecutor. I think she's starting to mess up investigations on purpose._

"Oh. You have the files?"

"Yep. Right here!" And with that, she dropped a inch thick stack of papers on Kay's already-cluttered desk. "Cute place you got here. I don't think I've seen it before now."

"Then how's you find out how to get here?"

"Klavier had your address. I think Mr. Edgeworth gave it to him?"

Kay flinched. It was better than her apartment address, but still. She didn't like the thought of people randomly giving out her personal information. "Great."

"Sorry. So, what were you reading?"

"Something for a job," Kay replied vaguely on purpose. Part of her contract was to keep her Investigations as discreet as possible.

But this was Ema, right? She and Kay were friends. Was it really not okay, to-

"Hey Ema, could you help me with something? It involves forensic science."

The detective smiled, pulling down her tinted glasses. "Sister, you had me at science. What can I do for ya?"

Kay grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting a harmless paragraph out from the letter she'd been reading. "Will you perform a handwriting analysis on this?"

Ema winced. "Well, I have to be working on a police investigation to get access to the tools. Is this related to the murder today?"

"Yes," Kay lied. "Or at least, I think it might be."

"Alright. Give it to me."

Kay handed the slip to her friend, feeling slightly guilty.

What? For all she knew, it might be related to the murder. Screw probability.

For the next half hour, she and Ema chatted about the investigation, what they'd been up to at Christmas, and the most recent political debate (why were campaign seasons so ridiculously long?). Finally, Ema realized she had to clock out at Criminal Affairs, and Kay decided to close up shop.

She changed the sign on the door, grabbed her files, and was about to walk out the door when-

"Miss Faraday!"

* * *

 **A/Ns: Sorry about the wait, everyone. School started back up, and kinda took away my inspiration for writing. Luckily, I'm back in the game!**

 **...even though I should really be studying right now. Ah well.**

 **I'll probably edit this later, but right now I'm so excited to be back in the story I can't wait. I know this is a setup chapter, but things will get interesting very soon, I promise.**

 **Also, if you're interested, I've written two new one-shots for the Ace Attorney fandom: The Way Home and For Deaf Ears. They were character studies more than anything else, but I'm proud of them and would love to hear what other people think. Links on my profile page.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 _Well, that was useless._

Trucy and her father had spent the whole day trying to get information on Kristoph Gavin's murder. Unfortunately, the investigative team hadn't found any suspects yet. Without a client to defend, Daddy (and by extension, Trucy) had no place at the crime scene. Even Detective Skye, the one Trucy had always been able to get through to with science, wouldn't tell them anything on the matter. All in all, it had been a frustrating day for everyone.

"Sorry to drag you around like that, Trucy." Daddy apologized, looking his daughter in the eye. "I know this isn't your idea of fun."

"It's fine, Daddy!" Trucy lied with a big smile on her face. "I miss investigating crime scenes with Polly. I never get to help you guys anymore!"

"You were cutting school, Trucy. That's not okay."

"I can afford to miss one day of school! It's all really easy anyway. They don't stop you from graduating just because you skip a few days, right?"

"Actually they do, Trucy," Phoenix fixed her with a hard stare. "I know you want to be a magician, but you should take school more seriously. What if you need a back up plan?"

Trucy sighed. She'd had this conversation a million times before. Even if she told Daddy she was gonna be a hit, he would always exploit that tiny sliver of doubt in her mind that the world might not actually want the Gramarye magic back in their lives. Never mind they sold out the concert Uncle Valant cancelled. Never mind her shows brought the Wonder Bar above maximum capacity every time she did a show there. Never mind that for over seven years, Trucy had been the one supporting her and her father more than his poker job ever could have. They would have been in poverty if it weren't for her magician blood!

But she was tired of that conversation. So Trucy just sighed and agreed to try harder.

Her grades weren't even bad. She had all A's in her on-level classes, and a B in her two honors credits. She even had A+ in Advanced Theatre! Too bad that class didn't count for anything, but it wasn't like she was going to college with it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Her father stopped on their walk back, turning around to look at her. "It's okay, Truce. I want to spend more time with you, too." he leaned in to hug her, then checked the clock on his phone. "Hey, it's almost five-thirty. What do you want for dinner?"

"Well... we haven't visited Mr. Eldoon this year. Let's go see him!"

Daddy sighed, blowing the hair on his forehead. "We also haven't had burgers this year. Or Tres Bien."

"Ooh, let's go to Tres Bien, then!"

And with that, the two began their walk to the French restaurant near Vitamin Square. Daddy told her the familiar story of how he first came across the place, and how they had a new owner in Viola Cavaderreni, who (despite her creepy appearance) was a very good cook. Luckily, she never came out of the kitchen to talk to customers.

Trucy listened to the story every time they walked to the place, but it was interesting enough that she wasn't yet tired of it. Plus it was the story that had inspired her infamous "Swingin' Tiger" trick. Within fifteen minutes, they were there. And starving.

"Hello, sir! My name is Julia, and I'll be taking your order today," a peppy blonde girl showed up to their table. Trucy ordered the pan-crepes, like she always did. Daddy got a chicken sandwich, as normal.

Dinner was a largely uneventful event, with both of them too hungry to hold a conversation. Her father paid for the meal, made a comment on how the food prices had dropped since nine years ago, and they walked out the diner.

Neither of them were very talkative on the walk home either, despite Trucy's attempts. Maybe her daddy was trying to avoid another argument. Or he was too wrapped up in the newest murder and knew she didn't want to hear it. Except she did. Kind of.

Trucy didn't dislike investigating murders. They'd been fun last year-no two years ago- with Apollo. And it felt good, knowing she'd helped save an innocent person from death. As long as she wasn't in real danger, the magician was all too happy to help out with everybody. And that was the problem. She might joke about the situation, but no one liked being kidnapped by robots. She still couldn't look Ms. Blackquill in the face, but she had to hide it or Daddy wouldn't have defended her in court. He wouldn't have let Polly do it either. Mr. Blackquill would have been extremely upset if that happened, and Trucy didn't want to cause him pain. The man had been through enough. And she had to convince him to teach her his air-sword trick somehow!

She began to sight-see, taking in Los Angeles like she rarely did on her walks around the city. Because usually, she was talking to someone or preforming magic. It was kind of nice, to just view the city without any focus.

 _Maybe I could preform in that square one day._

 _Someday, that's going to be my name up on these huge billboards. I'm gonna travel the world, have my own partner (like Daddy and Uncle Valant). Our assistant is gonna be a lucky contest winner every place we visit. But we won't tell them how the tricks work, or else they wouldn't keep the secret. A magician is nothing without their secrets._

Suddenly, a small office building caught her eye. She thought she saw movement through the shaded windows.

Trucy squinted, struggling to see the sign. "Kay Faraday: Private Investigator."

Kay Faraday? Oh, that woman from last night! She'd gone off with Uncle Edgeworth to the prison! Maybe she could tell them something. Trucy stopped in her tracks.

"Trucy? Are you okay?"

Her father had stopped soon after she had, looking at her with slight concern. She realized they were on the way home.

"Can I stop by Polly's apartment? I think I left something there last time I visited." Trucy wasn't sure why she lied, especially to her father. All she knew is that she would have to go visit Apollo now, or else Daddy would call her bluff.

But that's okay. When it came to bluffing, she'd learned from the master.

"Sure, Truce. Call me when you're about to head home, okay?"

"Okay!" Trucy beamed, waving him off. Once he was safely out of her sight, she ran across the street to the office building, catching Kay Faraday right as she was about to leave.

"Miss Faraday!" Trucy huffed.

"Who now?" the private investigator murmured in a voice she probably thought was too soft to hear. She turned around and smiled. "Oh hi. Trucy, right?'

"That's me!" Trucy smiled. "We met last night. I saw your office as I was walking home, and I thought I'd stop by."

Kay Faraday's office was smaller the the Wright Anything Agency, with nothing but a sign, chairs, a cluttered desk, and a huge filing cabinet behind it all. She didn't even have a window, relying on incandescent ceiling lights and a desk lamp. Everything about it practically screamed 'detective'. Well, except for the magnifying glass. If she had one of those, she must have hid it somewhere.

"Nice office."

The woman's eyes narrowed minutely, almost like she was offended. _No, that's not what I meant!_

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"Well, I saw you leave with Mr. Edgeworth. Were you part of the murder investigation?" Trucy made another attempt at conversation.

"Yeah, I helped out," the investigator's reply was bland. "Prosecutor Gavin's running the show, but he gave me a spot on the team. Detective Skye was there too. We're friends, so that was nice."

"Wow! How did you convince Klavier to let you on the crime scene? Daddy and I tried to investigate all day, but the police didn't have any suspects. You think I can join the police investigation, like you did?"

Miss Faraday laughed, eyes sparkling the slightest bit. "No. Prosecutors have to warm up to you before you can become their assistant. I had to free Edgeworth from captivity by Blue Badger before he let me help him with stuff."

The magician laughed. "What?"

"That's how I met Mr. Edgeworth. The second time, anyway. I was seventeen, and after awhile, he gave up trying to send me home. I spent months as his assistant before I had to go to college," she laughed at the memory, holding up a framed picture. "Those were fun times. Though I did get hurt every now and then."

She seemed to have calmed down. Trucy took the opportunity to continue talking. "Can I see that picture?"

"Sure."

Trucy took the framed photo out of Miss Faraday's hands. It was her, back when she was younger. Her hair had been a lot longer, but she was still wearing the same scarf. On top of it was a medal badge of a three legged bird. It looked like a familiar design. Was it popular somewhere? Miss Faraday was obviously the one taking the photo, with Uncle Edgeworth and Mr. Gumshoe in the background. Trucy laughed at the prosecutor's face.

"He sure doesn't look happy to be there."

This got the investigator to laugh. She sat down next to Trucy, setting the picture down on her desk. "Mr. Edgeworth just didn't like having his picture taken back then. And he hadn't slept for, like, three days."

"Why not?"

"He's a workaholic. If it hadn't been for the detctive and me, he probably would have worked himself to death. Though we did keep him awake sometimes too..."

"It sure sounds like you had fun. You must really like investigating crime scenes, Miss Faraday." Trucy added, hoping to steer the conversation where she wanted it to go. Spending so much time with defense lawyers must have worn off on her.

"Just call me Kay, 'kay?"

"Okay, Kay!"

She laughed. It was nice to see her happy, with how depressed she'd seemed back at the Wonder Bar. "And yeah, I do. Why else would I become an investigator?"

"Do you cooperate with the police very often?"

A huff. "No. They take over my cases every now and then, but I wouldn't call that cooperation. This is the first time since I quit as a detective. Which was... almost four years ago. After an incident."

 _Do I want to know? ...Not really._

"Huh. Do you miss investigations with the police?"

Kay snorted. "No. They're crowded, and there's always so much fighting over who has authority to investigate what. When I work alone, I can do whatever I want. Assuming it's legal."

"What do you mean fighting? Do prosecutors fight over the good cases or something?"

"You're Phoenix Wright's daughter, correct?" Kay asked out of nowhere. Trucy nodded. "Well for defense lawyers, clients choose who gets what case. For prosecutors, it's usually whoever the Chief Prosecutor assigns. Or whoever gets there first, if that doesn't happen. It gets messy sometimes. And with all the police officers swarming around, it can be hard to keep track of it all."

"Wow. Did anyone fight for this new case?"

"No. But Klavier said he won't be prosecuting. I think people are being quiet because most of them have the day off. When the murder goes to court, we'll find out who wants it." Kay smirked. "It's kinda fun, visiting the Prosecutor's Office when they assign cases. Mr. Edgeworth repealed the ban on stealing cases, so long as it's done over 24 hours before the prosecutor appears in court. Not sure why he did that, but it sure is fun to watch!

"So, I'm walking in the day after Christmas, and there comes a _hawk_ , flying around with case files in its beak! Three or four prosecutors were chasing after it, and they almost knocked me over."

Trucy laughed. She knew exactly who that bird belonged to. "When will this case go to court, do you think? The murder in the prison?"

Kay shrugged. "They still haven't found a suspect. Until they do that, they can't build a case for court. No case, no court date."

 _So they weren't lying to us,_ Trucy thought to herself. "That's frustrating. Who do you think killed the victim?"

Kay threw her hands in the air. "I have no clue. Only one with any idea at the moment is Mr. Gavin himself. And he's not about to tell anyone."

"Wait, what? Klavier's got a theory on who did it?"

Kay blinked, confused. "Oh, no! I meant the victim. His older brother."

"He knew who his killer was? What makes you think that?" Trucy questioned her like she was a witness, doing her best to imitate Daddy, Apollo, and Athena.

"He died writing a letter. In the letter, he said he was glad that person was going to kill him. 'Better you than someone else'."

"Who was it addressed to?"

"Nobody. That's the problem. He never referred to the person by name, only calling them 'the Lady of Justice'. Based on this, we think the killer is female and had been in contact with him before. That's our only lead so far."

Wow... Daddy was going to be excited to hear this! Trucy bounced up and down. "Thanks Kay!"

"What... Oh crap!" she smacked herself on the head. "I'm not supposed to tell people!" Kay gave Trucy the full extent of her stare. The magician did her best not to flinch under those emerald eyes. "You're good."

"Thanks," Trucy gave a hesitant smile. "It's what you get for spending all your free time with lawyers."

"I know the feeling," Kay sighed. "Look, I could really get in trouble for this. Just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure thing! No one knows I'm here anyway. Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm..." Kay checked her desk clock. "Seven thirty-two."

"I need to get going. Can I come visit you tomorrow? Help out?" Trucy asked, standing up.

She watched as the woman hesitated. Trucy was worried she would refuse. Then Kay smiled. "Sure. Just be ready to work your tail off the whole time you're with me. And make sure your dad's okay with it all."

"Okay. Thanks, Kay! It was nice to see you again!"

Trucy smiled and waved, then took off down the sidewalk. Time to create her alibi and go see Apollo. Before Daddy got too worried about her.

* * *

 **A/N's: Sorry this update takes so long. I posted it on Ao3 yesterday, but doesn't like it when you transfer files from there. Especially when you're on a phone.  
**

 **This chapter doesn't, honestly, have much to do with the murder. I just wanted to establish character relations. Next chapter, Kay takes Trucy out on an investigation she'll never forget. We'll be in court by... Chapter Ten. If not earlier. I may or may not write Chapter Six this weekend, but I will post it before the new year, for sure.**

 **That all said, I'm super glad people are interested in this story! I have a lot of fun writing it, and don't actually have everything planned out yet, so... got any ideas you want to see?**

 **Thanks for tuning in, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kay unlocked the door to her office at eight o'clock sharp. She wanted to get as much done as possible before the girl showed up.

"Morning, Kay!"

The investigator turned around, only to find Trucy sitting behind her desk. She was unusually happy for someone caught breaking and entering.

"How did you get in?" Was the lock broken? Had she forgotten to lock it when she left last night? She had been pretty tired...

"That lock is old. Even non-magicians know how to get into those things."

 _So do great thieves,_ Kay thought to herself. On one hand, she was upset. If a teenage girl could break in, what about a real burglar?

But on the other... She'd always thought lock-picking was really cool. Even if she'd never been good at it. And she hadn't done anything else to her office, so...

"So, ready to get to work?" Trucy chirped, jumping up and letting Kay have her seat back. "I have my Daddy's permission... With two conditions."

What dad let his daughter run around investigating with strangers? Kay had only met Phoenix Wright once (two days ago), but he'd seemed more responsible than that.

"What are the conditions?"

"Condition number one: I'm not allowed inside the prison. He thinks I'll make friends with a bunch of murderers or something."

"Fair enough. I saw the crime scene yesterday, after all." Kay picked up Little Thief 2.0 and put him in her travel bag. Just in case. "What's the second thing?"

"I have to follow your orders at all times, even if I disagree. He also said if something bad happens to me, he's putting the blame on you. No pressure!"

Kay snorted. That sounded like the lawyer she met recently. "No worries. We're not doing anything dangerous or illegal today."

"Awwwwwww... What are we doing, then?" Trucy sighed. "No crime scene and no dangerous stuff? What kind of investigation is this?"

"Not a murder investigation, that's for sure," Kay replied. They'd actually be doing both, but Kay wasn't allowed to tell Trucy that. Her authority to investigate was shaky at best. Trucy's? Nonexistent.

"What?!"

"I have my own work, too," Kay grumbled, then perked up. "Don't worry. I'm investigating a blackmailing case today!"

"Blackmail? I've investigated a blackmail before. Maybe it'll lead to a murder!" And with that, the magician was back to being excited. Was murder the only thing that excited her? That... sounded exactly like Kay's younger self. The whole reason Kay agreed to bring her.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. Let me grab some things first," Kay gazed out among the papers on her desk. She hadn't bothered cleaning them up, so everything was laid out within easy reach. She grabbed the blackmail letters, the key and address to the Block residence, and (after a thought) the list of names Klavier had given her. She could find a way to multitask, right?

There weren't that many names anyway. Just three that Klavier hadn't been able to find in public records. He suspected criminals, Ema suspected pseudonyms or typos. Either way, those three were the only ones Kay got to see the dates and times of correspondence on. The rest were the police's problem.

"Ready to go, Trucy?"

"Yep!" was the ever peppy reply.

"If anyone asks, you're my new assistant." Kay instructed. "We're taking the train to Crystal Hills. It's an upscale apartment complex near Hollywood."

"Why are we going there?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"So, this guy walks into your office, tells you his wife is being blackmailed, then hands you a key to his apartment with no trouble?" Trucy summarized. They hadn't gotten onto the public train without incident. Since most people were at work already, the girls' train car was only half full.

"Essentially. He wants me to identify the blackmailer in three days. He also told me there would be a new one arriving every other day. The most recent letter is dated December 31st. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

The brunette nodded. "There should be another one arriving today!"

Kay nodded. "I want to see them be delivered, and study it before anyone has the chance to interfere. Sometimes, clients alter the evidence." Well, actually it had only happened once, in Kay's experience. But she was still paranoid.

"Okay, so we go to the apartment and wait for the mail to be delivered?" Trucy questioned, confused.

"Not just that. We also need to inspect the house and make sure there aren't any more letters. For all we know, the husband missed a few."

"Can I see the letters?"

"Wear-oh, you already have gloves on. Good on you," Kay handed Trucy every letter except the most recent one.

Trucy took to inspecting them, looking the exact same places Kay had yesterday.

This could be interesting. If she found all the things Kay had, she was a good investigation partner. If she found anything new, she was a great one. It could be a test, of sorts.

Suddenly, the magician frowned. "What did you find?"

"Someone altered the addresses on all the letters. I don't know all of these, but this one," she held up the first letter, dated December 8th, "claims to be from Sunshine Coliseum. They don't even have a mailbox there!"

Kay nodded. "All these addresses are public places in the city. They must have been altered to hide the blackmailer's identity."

"Also, there's something else."

"What is it?" Trucy hadn't even opened the letters. She couldn't have noticed the oddities of the letters themselves.

"The blackmailer sent one letter December 16th, and the next one the 17th. They threw off their own pattern," Trucy shrugged. "I'm not sure it means anything, but it's kinda weird."

"Yeah, for sure." How had Kay not noticed that?

Before she could say more, the train stopped. She looked up, and began to shove all the letters back into her bag, making sure she had them all. "This is our stop. Let's go."

They got off right before the car doors closed. It was a four block walk from the apartment complex. When they got there, the gate was locked.

"Huh. Do you know what the code is, Kay?"

"Hold on," Kay fished around for a minute, pulling out Mr. Block's apartment key. She took another look at the gate, noticing a small scanner below the keypad. Kay scanned the digital key, and the gate began to open.

"Nice! I wish my apartment was as fancy as this." Trucy commented. Silently, Kay agreed.

They had to walk out to the back of the complex and up three flights of stairs to reach the Blocks' apartment: 312b. Kay checked to make sure she had the right apartment, looked at the time (eight forty-six, shouldn't be an issue), and scanned the key-card.

"Woah!"

The apartment was huge, with marble counters, ceiling-to-floor windows, and plenty of wide open space. Kay could fit three of her apartment into theirs!

It was mostly clean, save for a few toddler toys scattered about. Kay shoved the key back into her pocket, and pulled up her dark purple trench coat. Where to start?

"Kay? Are you sure we have permission to be here?" Trucy asked hesitantly from behind.

"Of course I am. My client said it was okay so long as I looked between the hours eight and five."

"This feels wrong. We're investigating the victim."

"It's not like we're going to steal anything," Kay rationalized. "And we just need to see if there are any more letters, or signs of correspondence with the blackmailer. Once we get the new letter, we can get out of here."

"Okay. I'll watch for the mail delivery."

And with that, Kay began her search of the house, programming all the details into Little Thief in case she needed to revisit later. She also allowed Little Theif to scan the areas so it would pick up on any details she missed.

After glancing over the counters, the table, and the work desk, Kay found nothing even close to resembling a blackmail letter.

She sifted through the papers to be shredded, the trash, and the filing cabinet. Still nothing. This would have been so much easier if Kay knew what stuff was Allan's and what belonged to his wife.

The last place on Kay's list to check was the master bedroom. After passing Ethan's nursery, she found the door partially open.

Trucy was right. It did feel like an invasion of privacy. _But I have to be sure there isn't more to the story. And I have permission to do this._

The bedroom was just as clean as the rest of the house. The open closet revealed Mrs. Block to be an office worker of some sort, filled to the brim with pine green pantsuits and painfully high heels. She was a tall, semi-thin woman with medium curves (as the bras revealed) and-

Did Kay need to know all this? She ran out the closet in haste. She peeked inside every drawer, under every pillow. And nothing.

There was only one place left to check. Kay adjusted her gloves, reached under the mattress, and-

"Kay! Kay!"

Trucy ran into the room. "The mail truck just left the mailboxes. Let's go down and check it out!"

"Can you go, actually?" Kay handed the teenager the apartment key. "I'm almost done in here."

"Sure," Trucy took the card and skipped out the door, begging any passerby to notice and remember the girl with the blue magician's clothes. Kay should've told her to dress casually.

Back to what she was doing. Kay reached under the mattress, and-

Ha! A paper of some kind! She pulled it out quickly, unfolding it with haste.

It was a letter. From the Meraktis Clinic, apparently. Curious, Kay began to read:

 _"Dear Mr. Gavin,_

 _Your false autopsy report was picked up by your partner this morning_. _According to it, the victim died of strangulation, not the puncture wound to the abdomen. I have instead stated the wound had been received postmortem. It's surprising the police left that vague, or even allowed you to request another autopsy._

 _This is the last favor I'm doing for you and your partner, understand? She might be in the dark, but we both know this is gonna get us locked up one day. You and that pretty little liar are everything wrong with our court system nowadays, you hear? Don't ever contact me again!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pal Meraktis_

 _Signed, December 4th, 2025"_

 _Mrs. Block was Mr. Gavin's law partner?! And she assisted in evidence forgery?_ Kay gasped, reaching back into her bag. She pulled out the most recent letter.

 _"To Mrs. Ingrid Block,_

 _Your lack of cooperation is... disappointing, to say the least. I have been nothing if not persistent, and have tried to remain friendly, but to no avail. It seems you don't care about your current life at all._

 _I know the truth, Ingrid. The truth that tears you apart at night from the inside, threatening to crawl out your filthy lips. If you don't assist me, I will take my knowledge and destroy everything you hold dear._ _If you don't deliver the requested items to the locations I specified, I will deliver the sword of justice you claim to love, straight into your heart._

 _The truth won't set you free. Should you continue to defy me, I'm going to bury you with it."_

There was a paragraph missing, the one she had cut out to give to Ema. And, as always, the letter was unsigned.

Kay compared the letters, side by side. Could this be the "truth" the blackmailer had been alluding to? Kay couldn't think of anything else. Forged evidence could ruin a lawyer's career, after all.

Suddenly, the apartment door burst open, and in skipped a sixteen year old girl.

"I got the mail! You didn't tell me we were at the Blocks' place!"

"You know them?"

"I met our victim yesterday! She's a lawyer, and she was trying to get information about Kristoph Gavin's murder." Trucy plowed on. "She and Daddy got into a bit of a fight, and then she said the murder case was hers, walking out the detention center with her head held high! I can't believe her nerve!"

"Well, her husband's really nice," Kay commented, considering Trucy's assessment of the woman. It was all starting to make sense to her. "Did you find a blackmail letter?"

"Nope!" Trucy was entirely too happy to be saying that. But Kay was fine with it.

"Huh. If anything, that just makes my hunch stronger... But I still don't have proof."

"What? You know who the blackmailer might be?"

"I've got an idea," Kay replied. "I'm waiting on Detective Skye for confirmation. I asked her to analyze the handwriting yesterday."

"Cool! Who do you think it is?" Trucy asked.

"Let's get out of here first," Kay avoided the question, snapping a photo of Mr. Meraktis's letter before putting it back where she found it.

She locked the apartment door behind her and Trucy. Trucy had left the mail on their kitchen counter, and neither one of them had taken their gloves off. They shouldn't be detected.

They were halfway down the stairs when Kay's phone began to ring. It was Ema!

"Hold on a minute, Trucy," Kay pulled the cell phone out. "Kay Faraday, Ace Investigator. How can I help you?"

"Kay! I've got the results of that handwriting analysis you asked for! Where did you find this letter?"

"Why? Who does the handwriting belong to?"

"The victim: Kristoph Gavin."

"I knew it!" Kay cried, almost tripping on a stair. "Thanks, Ema."

"Wait! Where did you-"

Kay hung up and looked over at Trucy. Their eyes broadcasted equal levels of excitement.

"The blackmailer is Kristoph Gavin."

Trucy screamed, jumping up and down on the second floor landing. "This _is_ connected to the murder after all!"

"Maybe," Kay warned.

"We have to call Klavier, give him an update!"

"No, first we have to call our client," Kay argued. "My official job comes first."

Trucy sighed. "Fine," she fist pumped the air. "This is just like being out with Polly again!"

 _I won't ask._

* * *

 **A/N's: Whoo hoo! I pumped this one out quickly. That's what you get when inspiration bugs you until you cave.**

 **So Ingrid found out about Kristoph's evidence forging. Worse, she might have helped him do it. I may change this detail later, but I also might keep it. It was this or Kristoph is Ethan's real father. The latter was too cliche. Both are enough for blackmail, but are they enough for anything more? Find out in the next chapter, when Trucy takes matters into her own hands for a little bit! Then Chapter Eight will be Kay tracking down the mystery names, and then court will begin Chapter Nine! Or Chapter Ten. I may want to expand on a few subplots I have taking shape in my head. We'll see.  
**

 **As always, feel free to leave any comments, constructive criticism, or plot ideas you want to happen in your review. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"I knew it was him!"

Trucy flinched at the man's rage, grasping the back of Kay's chair. Kay said their client was nice, that he'd brought his two-year old son with him yesterday. Were these people really one and the same?

Well, he _had_ just discovered who was blackmailing his wife. He did have a reason to be angry.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! Iggy knew I didn't like him. I never did. She said they'd been friends since college, that he was somehow a nice guy. Well, I didn't believe a word! Now she knows I'm right. God, when I get a hold of that no-good-"

"You can't kill him," Kay interrupted, eyes stern and back straight. Mr. Block paused a moment, staring at the investigator with wild eyes.

"And why the hell not? That Gavin's a menace! He should have put on death row, killing two people. No one understands why he wasn't! Why, I bet I'd get a medal if I just went up to that prison and shot him already!"

"I'm not denying his character, Mr. Block. But you can't kill Kristoph Gavin. He's already dead. Died in prison yesterday of... currently unknown causes."

"Wh-what?" Mr. Blocks eyes were wide. His hands were drawn back, his posture leveled out. Everything about his body language suggested surprise.

But something seemed off. Her eyes caught it.

"It's true," Trucy piped up. "I helped Miss Faraday in her investigation. No blackmail letter was delivered today."

"Because... he's dead?" Kay nodded slowly.

The curator barked out a laugh. "Good riddance. The police know who killed him?"

"Not yet, Mr. Block. They're investigating everything they can, but whoever killed him didn't leave much evidence. Hopefully, you can rest in peace now, knowing your wife is safe."

Mr. Block sighed, though he was still trembling with anger. "You're right. I should be grateful. Thank you, Miss Faraday. I'll have your money tomorrow."

Kay nodded, stiff ad businesslike. "Thank you, Mr. Block. Have a good lunch break."

And with that, the middle-aged man walked out the door. Even from a distance, Trucy could see him shaking.

"Wow," Trucy commented. "He sure was angry."

"He loves his wife. Of course he's mad someone was threatening her." Kay didn't look up, filling out paperwork to signify the case's end. "I'm glad that resolved itself quickly. I was worried I'd be too busy, with the police investigation and all."

 _Was that really it, though?_ Trucy wondered. _I'm almost sure... no, I am sure! That little "surprised" act was a fake!_

"Well, thanks for helping me today, Trucy. It's kinda nice, having someone tag along. Things get done faster, that's for sure." Kay smiled, pulling out a bit of money from her wallet. "You hungry for lunch? It's my treat."

"Sure! And after this, we can go visit Klavier and tell him what we learned." Trucy bounced up and down. She loved Klavier's office! She'd only seen it once, but in her memory, it was beautiful. And Klavier would be there.

"Hm. You mind doing that yourself? I have work I need to do for the police investigation. It's not something I'm allowed to share with outsiders."

Trucy sighed. "Fine. I guess it's no big deal." _I could always follow her, anyhow._

"Great! What do you want for lunch?"

"Burgers!" Trucy declared, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It's be best after-investigation food there is! Second only to Eldoon's noodles!"

Kay laughed. "Sure, Trucy. Whatever sounds good."

* * *

Getting to lunch was an hour-long affair. Once they sat down at a table, the two began to tell each other the most ridiculous stories they knew, laughing together and poking fun at all the outlandishness of it all. Trucy couldn't believe they'd only met two days ago.

"Wait, you're sure your dad wasn't drunk, right? There are plenty of pubs in London."

"He didn't think he was drunk. There even used to be a ride based around it: drive your car down a certain road, it gets thrown in a tree by a giant statue. I looked it up! Apparently, it was closed five years ago. Safety reasons."

"Yeah, but... getting turned to gold? Modern-day witch trials? No way that actually happened."

"Well... he and Maya WERE hypnotized into believing they were bakers for awhile."

"Wha-wha... huh?!" Kay exploded into laughter, loud enough for all the patrons to stare.

"I'm not making this up, I swear! There's an archaeology professor in England that can prove it!"

Kay dissolved into another fit of laughter. When she finally calmed down, she wiped her face with a napkin and asked. "So, who's Maya? Your stepmom?"

"No. She's the Master of Kurain and used to be Daddy's assistant. I'm friends with her cousin."

"Wait, Maya Fey?" Trucy nodded. "I know who that is, actually! Edgeworth's mentioned her." Kay leaned him, secretive smile on her face. "Don't tell Mr. Edgeworth I told you this, but I walked on him on the phone with her once. He was trying to convince her to lend him The Steel Samurai movie. It was the seventh time he asked!"

The magician gasped dramatically. "Uncle Edgeworth? A Steel Samurai fan? Now THAT'S a news story I would read."

"You want to put it in the news?" the green eyed investigator suggested, then backed off. "No, he'd know I told somebody. It'd be funny, though."

"Yeah... oh well," Trucy looked out the window at all the traffic. Who would ever want to go driving in that?

"Thanks again for coming along with me. I can't really pay you, but-"

"It's not a big deal! I make plenty of money off my shows. And birthday parties."

"I can see why. Your shows are really good, but the Wonder Bar is always so full. Have you considered a bigger venue?"

Trucy shook her head. "Daddy says I have to graduate high school first. But don't worry: two years from now, I'm gonna sell out the Sunshine Coliseum faster than the Gavinners did!"

"And break the record?" Kay's eyes went wide. "Good luck."

"But it's so far away," Trucy complained. "High school is boring. I don't even like most the people."

"Just get your GED," Kay stole a fry from her, munching as she spoke. "What I did, when I was your age."

Trucy crossed her arms. "Daddy said no. He won't change his mind."

Kay shrugged. "Better listen to your father, then. You only get so much time with him."

"I know, but... it can be so frustrating! Ever since he got his badge back, and Athena came to the agency, I never see him anymore! Nobody wants my help with anything, or comes to my magic shows. New Year's was the first one they've seen in months! I know they get busy, but... it's like I don't matter anymore. Like I'm just some burden to be shipped off to school every morning." Trucy sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"No, I kinda get it," Kay replied, putting a hand over Trucy's. "My dad was a prosecutor. He was a single parent too, and we lived alone together back when I was little. Then I was sent to live with my grandparents until I was seventeen, when I lied about my age and rented an apartment. Then Mr. Edgeworth helped me get into college, I got a degree, and here I am."

"Why'd you leave at seventeen?" Trucy asked.

Kay shrugged. "I was tired with my life. I felt like I wasn't ever going anywhere, so I kinda started... well, until I met Mr. Edgeworth again in Badgerland. I jumped through the ceiling window, untied him, and he praised me in awe."

"Oh my gosh..." Trucy didn't know what to say. Then the last part sunk in. "Wait, what?"

And it was back to laughter again. Time flew by and stood still, all at once.

"Okay, okay," Kay stood up, throwing away the last of the cold fries. "I actually do have things to work on today. Sorry, Trucy. See you later?"

"Wait!" Trucy ran up to her side. "Can I get your number?"

"Oh, sure! Hand me your phone."

Trucy complied. Kay flipped it open, plugged her number, snapped a picture of herself, then handed it back to Trucy. She looked at the contact. "The Yatagarasu?"

Kay winked. "Just a little nickname I picked out for myself. It's a three legged bird from folklore.'

"Cool!" _That explains the pin._

"Well, bye!" the older woman waved, then walked out the door.

 _The Yatagarasu, huh?_ Trucy could have sworn she'd heard that name before, if only in passing. But where?

Ah well. She had to tell Klavier what she'd found. Let's see... which train stopped closest to the Prosecutor's Office?

* * *

"Please, Miss Fright! I need to see Prosecutor Gavin. I have information regarding the investigation."

"A likely story," the mid-aged woman shook her head, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Fangirls will do anything these days. You'd think it would have calmed down by now, over a year after the band broke up."

"Hey! Klavier still writes music! He's given songs away free to Halestorm, Jeffree Starr, and even Avenged Sevenfold! It's amazing how many different styles he can just nail! And they're all so personal, I can't believe-"

"Thank you, miss, for proving my point. If you have information about anything, you should take it to Criminal Affairs."

"Oh. Thank you, Miss Fright!" Trucy skipped out the door, causing the secretary to shake her head.

Trucy kept up the pace down the block, marching right into Criminal Affairs. Police officers were racing about everywhere. She didn't think she'd ever seen it this busy. A familiar voice rang out above the chaos:

"Actung! Where are my reports? I asked for my reports. Who's back from their investigation today?"

Trucy gasped, following the sound. "Klavier?"

The prosecutor turned around, sighing at the sight of her. She took in his dull eyes, messy hair, and sunken skin. She didn't think she'd ever seen him this tired.

"Fraulein Trucy? What brought you here today?" Klavier offered a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have information about the New Year's Murder!" Trucy declared, hands in fists.

"New Year's Murder? Is that what the papers are calling it?" Klavier groaned softly. "I'm a bit busy. What do you know?"

"Mr. Ga- the victim was blackmailing his ex-partner Ingrid Block! Her husband found them and hired Kay Faraday to find out who it was. And Mrs. Block was at the detention center yesterday, trying to get onto the crime scene!"

"Frau Block?" Klavier's eyes widened. "You're sure? She wasn't in the contact records. Unless... Detective!"

A nameless detective ran up to the prosecutor. "Yes, sir?"

"Fetch the contact records from the GK-22 case. I need to look over them again."

Trucy screeched in excitement. "But that's not all!"

She was ignored. "This could be what I'm looking for! Thank you for the tip, Fraulein Wright."

Klavier was off before Trucy could interject. She briefly searched for Detective Skye, only to be told she was off on an investigation. Trucy sighed. and began the long walk home. Once again, her words meant nothing.

Ah well. She could always practice for her next show. January 3rd was coming up fast. Just because she'd done all the tricks before was no excuse not to practice.

Even so, today had been fun. She liked Kay. Being a private investigator was an awful lot like being a defense attorney, minus the trials. And for the first time in a year, Trucy finally felt like she was helpful to somebody.

She pulled out her phone, staring at the woman's picture. _I wonder what she's up to?_

* * *

 **A/N's: As reviewer EmeraldWings1992 requested, I included Maya, if not in person. She(?) said she liked Phoenix/Maya, so I added that too.** **And yes, GK-22 is a reference to The Imprisoned Turnabout. And before you say the number in a case can't have two digits, I cite AI-16 from Rise from the Ashes. TAKE THAT!**

 **I'll tell you the same thing I told the ao3 people: court starts Chapter Ten. Chapter Eight is Kay investigating the mystery names, and the one after is when they arrest the suspect. I mentioned this before, but now I have it all mapped out. Things may seem simple right now, but don't worry. I have a turnabout planned. I hope you all like it!**

 **As always, feel free to contribute any ideas/theories/constructive criticism! It is always appreciated. Writing the next chapter starts... now!**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Kay stopped in front of the library, pulling out the list of names. She had to find the true identities of Raina Rhodes, Belladonna Leaves, and Selina Kyle. The only three contacts who eluded discovery in the police's system.

Klavier had been careful to note that all three were female names, consistent with the letter found in the victim's cell. She knew where this was going.

Could one of these people have been the true killer? She didn't think there was enough proof.

She walked in, trying to find the area where people's public records were kept. Despite LA being a big city, the local government had decreed all personal archives were kept in one library for convenience to all. Thank you, city government. Making people easier to stalk since founding.

Kay put a bounce in her step, making her way up to the librarian with a big beam. "Excuse me, ma'am, where can I find the citizen's archives? I have a project for college."

The brunette woman looked up from her book, eyeing Kay with a great deal of disinterest. FInally, the lady pointed upstairs at a glass door. "No documents leave the room, got it?"

"Thank you!"

Kay skipped up the steps. Sure, it'd be kinda weird if the library had more information than the police, but the police kept track of criminals. It was possible the killer was a first time offender.

Kay closed the door behind her. A quick check revealed the records room to be empty, save for her. Without further ado, Kay straightened her gloves and began to peruse the archives. They kept things in alphabetical order, right?

Kay walked over to the 'K' section first, finding seventy-two women with the last name of Kyle and none with first, middle, or relatives' name of Selina. Serada, but no Selina.

Next up was 'Leaves'. She found a woman named Belladonna... only to discover she had died in 1973 and had no family or friends listed in her will. All her property had gone to the state upon her death by drowning. _How sad..._

Getting curious, Kay took a detour to the 'F' section of the library. She found two files labeled Faraday: hers and her father's. She took a brief peek, then wandered off to the 'B' area. Strangely enough, no Ingrid could be found. Was she not registered?

Lastly, Kay made a stop in the 'R' section of the archive, flipping through the hundreds of people named Rhodes. Aside from a beautiful woman named April Rhodes in a revealing wedding dress and famous actress Selina Rhodes, Kay found nothing of interest. She snapped a picture of the married woman and put the file back in its place.

Hm... If all the names were psuedonyms, they probably weren't random. Most of the fake names Kay had come across had a story behind them, a reason the person had chosen it.

But reasons like that were so often personal... how could she discover them, without knowing the person?

Kay sat down at a computer and searching each name one by one. Raina Rhodes was the name of a Borginian game show host, but that was all the new information Kay learned.

She had to think outside the box. If she were going to kill a man imprisoned, what fake name would she have given herself? Executioner? Ax Wielder of Justice? Kira?

Come on, there had to be some other clue... what else had the killer called herself?

Ah! Kay reached once again for the keyboard, typing as fast as she could. _The Lady of Justice._

There were over 64 million results in less than a half a second, mostly depicting the statue she'd seen in the PIC meeting room.

Kay revised her search, adding the word "murderer" to slightly narrow the wading pool.

The first option to appear was the plot summary to License to Love, Laugh, Maim, and Murder (stage-play version). She clicked on it.

 _"The stage-play adaptation of License to Love, Laugh, Maim, and Murder was published on June 16th, 2021 by famous playwright Sonya Rivera and has been preformed all over the world, including Broadway and the Oxford theater. Selina Rhodes, original star actress of the Broadway performance, received her debut in this production. Below is a brief summary of the play's plot, which differs from the movie in many key areas:_

 _After being bailed from jail by a rich, anonymous character, ex-CIA agent Raina Leaves receives several letters from her mysterious benefactor, instructing her to kill criminals the day after the corrupt courts acquitted them. Leaves complies when promised money, but the press believes her actions to be that of a vigilante, perhaps even the work of the police. Upon the third killing, the death of a corrupt politician through the use of belladonna, the news media issues her a nickname: The Lady of Justice. This ends act one._

 _When the curtains rise on act two, the audience discovers that throughout her time as a serial killer, Leaves continues a normal life, dating a police detective after they meet in a comedy club. It is the love interest, Allan Kyle, who drops the title name after discovering Leaves was a CIA agent. Unfortunately, their brief love affair takes a turn for the worse when Kyle is assigned to investigate the very murders Leaves is committing. After killing the serial rapist who nearly victimized her the week before, Kyle becomes suspicious of Leaves, to the point of inspecting her apartment while she's asleep. Leaves, frightened by her boyfriend's suspicion, begs her patron to set her free. The act ends with the first appearance of Leaves's true boss: successful lawyer Christopher Flinn. He served as the defense for all of Leaves's victims, but only had her kill the ones who couldn't pay him._

 _The third act picks up from the last scene with Leaves's reaction. She becomes horrified, and kills Achmed Reba, Flinn's newest client, with strychnine while he's being kept in the detention center. After leaving behind evidence in the form of a visitation after hours, Leaves is arrested and convicted for all twelve of her murders, but not before revealing the identity of the mastermind. She's to be put to death in a week, but before she is killed, she takes one last victim down with her: disgraced lawyer Christopher Flinn."_

Kay gasped at her discovery. She texted Ema a picture of the plot summary, exited out of the computer, and left the records room.

She had to think about this. All these names came from the same play? Did that mean they were all the same person, or was everyone just connected, somehow? There was no way this could just be a coincidence!

She would ask Ema to get any letters left from these people, find out the locations they were sent from. She would track down the people who wrote to the victim before his death.

In all her years of investigating, Kay had never failed to find her target. She just needed a plan to follow.

Let's see... she could do a bit more digging on Selina Rhodes, the woman who played the star. Klavier was famous, and he was close to his brother at one time. It wasn't impossible the two had a connection. And being such a huge star, it made sense for her to use a fake name when talking to a prisoner. What would the press do if they found out?

But their connection would have to run deeper than a single meeting, if she was the killer. Most people didn't comply to their own murder, let alone allow a stranger do the honors. What had he said? 'Better you than someone else'? He must have known the person awhile, must have trusted them, with what he said in his letter.

Who had Kristoph Gavin ever trusted? His family members? The people he'd worked with? Lovers?

He had no visits the day before the murder. That much was a fact. And no poison had been found the last time his cell was inspected, on December 17th. Some time in those two weeks, the victim had been given strychnine.

Had he ingested it willingly? If the defense could prove he had, the case would be ruled a suicide. The highest charge the defendant would receive was either accomplice or smuggling of a dangerous substance, neither of which had a heavy sentence attached.

If he hadn't, the prosecution would have a hard time proving it because the victim had allowed his murder to happen. And without decisive proof the defendant could access and transport the murder weapon, there would be no case.

Kay sat down in the nonfiction section, stewing over it all. Suddenly, a familiar symbol caught her eye.

It was the Yatagarasu! White bird, black background, soaring through the night like the modern day Robin Hood it was. Kay pulled the book off its shelf. _Great Grief of a Great Thief_ by Norma DePlume.

She remembered this book. The woman had wanted to interview her back when Kay still wanted to become the next Yatagarasu. Kay told her no, saying the thief's secrets were meant to be kept. Then Edgeworth released the case files to the public and Uncle Badd gave her the goods. She'd even tried interviewing Calisto Yew (or Jane Doe, as the courts listed her), from what Kay had heard. But that interview hadn't made it into the final version of the book, so Kay didn't know if it was true.

A pang of longing struck Kay's heart. Before she knew it, Kay had checked out the book and was walking to the bus station. She'd just sat down when her phone went off.

"Kay Faraday, Ace Investigator. How can I help you?"

It was Ema. "Kay! I showed the fop that picture you took, and he thinks you know who the people are! Do you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I-"

"Great! Come over to the Prosecutor's Office as soon as you can. Gavin's office is 936."

Kay nodded, committing the number to memory. "Got it. I'm on my way."

Kay hung up, stood, and began to walk over to the Prosecutor's Office. It was only six blocks off.

When Kay got in, she told the secretary who she was and received automatic entry. Advantage of being one of the Chief Prosecutor's closest friends, she supposed. She took the elevator to the ninth floor, admiring the warm, open area near the window.

"Fraulein Faraday! How good to see you again," Kay turned around to see Klavier leaning in the doorway. He must have intended to sound welcoming, but his tone made the girl shiver.

"Hello, Klavier. Detective Skye called and said you wanted to see me."

"Ja, ja. Please, come inside my office. I'd rather discuss this in private," Klavier moved out of her way. She walked in, taking a seat on an expensive leather chair.

The office was slightly smaller than Mr. Edgeworth's, but still kept nice and clean. Polished guitars lined one wall, and a huge window let sun in on the far side. A third side of the room held his desk, the only messy thing in the room. It made Kay feel slightly better about her office. Kay stole a glimpse at the case file in progress, eying the title in the top corner: GK-22. Was that what this case was being called?

"Fraulein Detective showed me what you found. I must say, very clever. How did you think to check a stage-play, of all things?"

"It was brought up in a search. Most people don't choose pseudonyms at random. If you can figure out what it means, you're one step closer to finding the person's true identity."

"Hm. I found one part in particular very interesting. The main character's nickname, in particular. Tell me: where have we seen the name 'Lady Justice' before?"

Was this a test? Why was Klavier asking her? "The victim's letter to his killer. He was writing it when he died." Kay gasped. "Wait, do you think-"

"That the victim was in on it? Ja. He knew exactly who he was truly writing to. Perhaps it was even his idea to use nicknames. When you sent my detective this picture, I thought of something I hadn't before: what if the fake names started while he was imprisoned?"

Kay nodded. "It's possible, I guess." But how would you prove it?

"Klavier shook his head furiously. "More than that. I found the time of correspondence on all the letters, and noticed an interesting pattern. When you take letters from all three pseudonyms and line them up chronologically, there was one letter sent every two weeks after one was received. Each time, the victim waited one week for a reply. There is one other correspondence that follows this pattern." Klavier paused, handing the investigator a sheet of paper. "The correspondence between Mr. Gavin and his ex-partner, Mrs. Block. She communicated with him this way until October 2026, the same week of VM-3, or the Misham Murder. There is a period of silence spanning six weeks, until the first pseudonym, Raina Rhodes, appears."

"So you think Mrs. Block is the one writing under another name?" Kay asked. She needed to meet this lady at some point, the way everyone was talking about her.

"I have no evidence, but ja. And Fraulein Trucy claims she was being blackmailed. And upon review of the prison records, I was able to find this:"

Klavier clicked something on his computer, causing a low quality video the appear. A tall, olive skinned woman was conversing with the victim. The quality made it hard to tell, but the woman seemed quite tense. Kay's attention flicked to the timestamp in the corner. 12:09pm, December 27th.

"Is that Mrs. Block?"

"Ja. These cameras do not record sound for privacy reasons, but this and the blackmail proves she had motive and opportunity."

"You're missing means," Kay noted. "If you can't prove access to the murder weapon, this case will never stand."

"Ja," Klavier agreed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. "I sent Fraulein Skye on a quest to gain a search warrant. Errands make her unusually happy, it seems. I likely won't have one until tomorrow, but ah well. If my suspicions are correct, that will be the end of the initial investigation."

Was it enough for an arrest? Maybe, depending on what their search brought up.

But what about a conviction? There was no way a defense attorney wouldn't question the accusation, especially on these grounds.

Klavier must have read her mind. "I agree, there is... some room for doubt. But that is not my responsibility. I won't be prosecuting, after all."

"So, it's the next guy's problem?" The prosecutor nodded. She watched as he fell back into his chair, blonde hair falling over his eyes like curtains at the end of a show.

Kay felt a pang of sympathy. "So... how have you been the past few days?"

"Horrible," the prosecutor didn't even bother pretending."My brother chose to die and we hadn't spoken for months. I thought he... Kris could have said goodbye."

"Wow, I-"

"Yesterday, when I fell asleep in my office, he was here. He was going through my evidence, smiling. I asked him who his killer was. He said... He told me I did it. I didn't know what to say. How should I have responded?"

The man shrugged, "It doesn't matter. When I woke up, he was gone."

Kay didn't know what to say. Her dad died when she was young, and Uncle Badd was still alive. "I'm sorry. Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Nein. I don't need time off."

Kay didn't bother arguing. She trusted Mr. Edgeworth to take care of his employees. "Okay. I'm really-"

"Gavin!"

The two turned towards the sound of an opening door. Detective Skye must have run all the way over, the way she was panting.

"Fraulein!" Klavier plastered a smile in his face. "Did you get the search warrant?"

"Yeah. Here," she handed him a piece of paper, looking almost distracted by it. "I also got a call from the medical examiner's."

"Oh, did they find something else?"

Ema nodded grimly. "We got a problem."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Dun dun dunnnnn! Sorry about the cheap cliffie, but it was almost midnight when I posted this on ao3 and I need to end this somehow. I'm really excited for the next chapter (when the suspect is arrested), but it's the week of finals, so I don't know when I'll have that up.**

 **What could have gone wrong with the medical examination? Did Ingrid really do it? I'm leaving it open at the moment for a reason. And no, that reason is not that I don't know yet. How the trial ends is one of the few things I am sure of at the moment. It's one of the few turnabouts AA hasn't attempted yet.**

 **Also, I would like all of you to give a listen to the song "State of Seduction" by Digital Daggers. I just head it recently, and all I could think about was how perfect it was for this fic. Try listening as you read, perhaps?**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of you stopping in, special thanks for all the reviews I've received so far, and I'll see you all on the far side!**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"And then they just kicked you out?" Trucy asked, incredulous. "You didn't hear anything else?"

Kay shook her head. "I don't have clearance, now that my job is complete. All I know is something went wrong with the medical report and Klavier wants to prosecute but can't."

"What changed his mind? And why can't he be the prosecutor?"

"Mr. Edgeworth gave the case to someone else already. If he gives it to them, no one else can steal it." Kay opened her mouth to say more, but Trucy wouldn't have it.

"But why? What's wrong with the medical report? I want to know," Trucy slumped over the table, smearing her show makeup. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The investigator looked around, then leaned in. "I was trying to get information out of Mr. Edgeworth all morning. I feel kinda bad about it, though. He was really busy, and all I found out was that our prosecutor isn't Klavier, despite Klavier's protests." She leaned back, sighing. "Something bad happened. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Trucy was confused. She'd heard of prosecutors hiding their evidence from the defense, but the whole office? All she could think about was one of Daddy's stories. The one about Detective Skye as a girl, when her sister was arrested. Both the police and the prosecutor's office had been hiding the truth about... "SL-9."

"Hm?"

"This reminds me of SL-9. The case from twelve years ago, where the police forged evidence and murdered an innocent to convict a serial killer. Daddy told me about it."

"Oh. I was thinking of something completely different," Kay changed the subject after that. "So, you have a show tonight? Here?"

"This is the Wonder Bar, isn't it? I only do shows here and for birthday parties." Trucy looked at herself in the table's surface, frowning to see her makeup mussed. The stuff was hard enough to apply as is. "it won't be as fancy as my New Year's show, since it's only a thirty minute act."

"That's okay," Kay got up, walking over right next to Trucy and getting on her knees. "You want me to help with that?"

"Sure." Trucy did her best to stay still. Kay had to take off her gloves for this, revealing roughened fingertips underneath. Not so rough as to be painful, but slightly calloused, like she imagined Klavier's hands would be. Did Kay play guitar?

In minutes, her makeup looked better than when she'd put it on. Kay stood up and picked up her gloves, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "There you go. Now you're ready."

"Thanks, Kay. So... you think you might get called as a witness in the trial?" Trucy tried to be tactful, dragging the topic back to the murder.

Kay caught her immediately, laughing a little. "Maybe. It all depends on what the new prosecutor wants. If Klavier's estimate was accurate, they should be arresting the suspect today, with the trial starting tomorrow."

"Three days of investigating before trial? That's not normal."

"No, it's not. But the killer didn't leave behind much evidence. If they can prove the suspect handled the poison used to kill the victim, they'll have barely enough for an arrest. Convicting her is going to be an uphill battle."

 _Her?_ "How so?"

"The victim was alone when he died, he knew he was going to be killed, and the police still can't figure out how strychnine got in the prison. All the defense has to do to get this case declared a suicide is prove the victim knew about the poison. Worst the defendant can be charged with, after that, is accomplice."

"They think Mr. Gavin committed suicide?" Trucy wondered aloud. "I can't see it."

Kay shook her head. "No, the police are doing everything they can to _not_ see it as a suicide. I never knew the guy, but the last time you saw him, didn't he go crazy or something?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Prison can change people. He was trapped in Solitary Confinement for almost two years. It's completely possible for someone to want to end their life."

"Mr. Gavin would never do that," Trucy argued. "He thought too highly of himself to even consider it. If he had an epiphany in prison, I'm a defense attorney."

"I'm not saying that's what happened, but when the defense gets up there and sees the charges against her, that's what the argument is going to be."

 _She's a defense attorney? Or the defendant? Wait, is it-_ "Ingrid Block?" Trucy smacked the table with open palms, much like she'd seen Athena do. "That's who the police suspect!"

She expected to be shocked. Maybe even upset with herself. Trucy didn't expect her to smile. "Good job, Trucy. That's who Klavier suspected. Today, they're conducting a thorough search of her belongings while she's at work. If they find anything to do with the murder weapon, she's going to be arrested." Kay crossed her arms, smirking. "I was hoping you'd catch on. Not that I made it difficult."

 _What the heck? Why test me?_ "Hey, I was with you in the Block residence. Do you think I might be called as a witness?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'm the more decisive witness, but again: depends on what the prosecutor wants to do."

"Hey Wright! You're on in ten!" The bartender called out from across the way. Right as he spoke, about eight more people entered the establishment.

"Hey, I gotta... You gonna watch?"

"Of course! I loved your New Year's show! Who's your assistant this time?"

Trucy looked back, a pang of sadness in her heart. "Nobody." This was the first time in three years she'd preformed alone.

* * *

The show was over pretty quickly. About a hundred people had been in the audience. Not bad, considering how low key it had been. She hadn't added any new tricks to her repertoire that night, only preforming old tricks. Daddy hadn't had a case since Apollo defended Miss Blackquill, so he'd be happy to see more money in the family account.

When Trucy was finished washing her face and putting up props, she left the backstage area. She was slightly surprised to see Kay was still there, clapping and congratulating her on a job well done.

"It was nothing, really," still, Trucy smiled. She was surprised how quickly the woman had warmed up to her. And vice versa.

"You want me to walk you home? It's pretty late," Kay asked, eyeing the dark skies distrustfully.

Trucy normally walked home alone without problems, but she didn't refuse the offer. They were halfway to her apartment when Daddy's ringtone sounded on her phone. It startled the two, but Trucy recovered quickly. She flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hi Daddy! The show just ended."

"Good. I want you know I won't be home when you get there. Did you bring your key?" her daddy spoke quickly. He sounded tense.

"I forgot. Is there still a spare key in the office?"

He sighed. "No, you used that one last week and left it in the apartment, remember?"

 _Crap._ "Sorry, Daddy. Where are you?"

Kay, who had been watching the exchange, raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

Trucy nodded, nearly missing Daddy's response. "Fine. Just come to the detention center. We can head home together."

"The detention center? Did they-"

"Yes. Sorry, I gotta go. They're still in questioning. Bye, Trucy!"

And with that, he hung up. Trucy stared at her phone, then flipped it shut. "Come on Kay. We're going to the detention center."

They all but sprinted the distance. One of the reasons Daddy loved his apartment was its close proximity to the detention center. After cheapness, it was the best thing about the place. If Trucy were to guess, it took her and Kay about twenty minutes to get there at their pace. When they arrived, they were met with a crowd of people. Daddy, Apollo, Athena, Detective Skye, Klavier, a detective she'd ever met, and a black haired toddler all waited in the lobby, eyes wide.

"Daddy! I'm here," Trucy ran in towards her father, who was dressed in his suit. "Did they find Mr. Gavin's killer?"

"Maybe," Apollo replied, looking doubtful.

Athena shifted from one foot to the other, tapping her earring. "We're not really sure what's going on. None of us have seen the suspect yet."

"Except for Fraulein Detective, of course," Klavier almost sounded bitter. Detective Skye made it a point not to look at him, munching on her Snackoos with a vengeance. It was the most obvious tell Trucy had ever seen.

"I can't tell you, fop!" Ema growled. "Prosecutor's orders."

"Ach. You respect this prosecutor's orders, but not mine?"

"When was the suspect arrested?" Kay burst in. For the first time, everyone seemed to notice she was there.

"Three hours ago. They went into questioning immediately after getting here, and haven't left since." Ema ripped open another bag of Snackoos. "What's taking so long?"

"Um... Ema?"

"That's Detective Skye to you, Mr. Wright. What do you want?"

"Aren't detectives usually a part of the questioning process?" he seemed puzzled. "Why are you out here?"

Detective Skye growled, throwing a Snackoo at Apollo for no clear reason. "It's an option, whether the prosecutor wants the detective involved or not. This prosecutor opted out, and told me to wait outside. And I can't even go home, because he wants me to question witnesses."

"Well, I can see why he wouldn't trust a detective," Athena muttered under her breath. "Hey!"

"What did you just say about detectives?"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like-"

 **_"Silence!"_  
**

Prosecutor Blackquill stalked out from behind the entrance to the rest of the Detention center, Taka on one shoulder.

"You!"

Someone else stepped out from behind the bathroom door. It took Trucy a minute to process who it was.

"Frau Block," Klavier whispered. She was quite unshackled. Out of the corner of her eye, Trucy saw the kid again, running into his mother's arms.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," her voice was cold. "You have some explaining to do."

The man smirked, sending shivers down Trucy's spine. She knew he was innocent, but he had yet to lose his intimidating persona. How was Athena not scared by this?

"Oh? And what do I have to explain?"

"Why was my husband arrested?" Mrs. Block unpinned her badge, walking up to Blackquill and shoving it in his face. "Tell me. As his attorney, It's my right to know."

"Mr. Block has yet to choose an attorney. And I have no obligation to tell you anything," the prosecutor sidestepped her, watching as she stood firm. "But if you wish to see him, I'm done for the night."

She didn't honor that with a response, racing to be at her husband's side, son still held in one arm.

"You arrested Herr Block?" Klavier questioned. "I would have expected his wife."

"His blade bears more blood... for now, it seems," Blackquill nodded to Athena, then fixed his eyes on Kay. "The suspect asked you to investigate his home, correct?"

Kay nodded shakily. "Trucy and I investigated everything there was to see. We found the identity of the blackmailer as well as the reason behind it."

"And how did your client react to the news?"

"We only told him the blackmailer's identity," Trucy answered for her. "But... it was odd. He acted surprise, but it was like he already knew. Before we told him."

"We can finish this in the trial tomorrow," Trucy's father lay a protective arm around the magician's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Not yet, Wright-dono," Take flew out in front of them, blocking the entrance. Trucy turned around to face him. "These two are witnesses, and the trial starts first thing in the morning. I will prepare my witnesses if it takes all night."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Ooh, kinda plot twist! I just felt like I needed to shake things up, plus Ingrid's role in the upcoming trial won't be affected by this. Oof. The trial should take about... ten chapters. It's a two day trial, and the chapters might be a bit long. But don't worry. I'll have other things going on.**

 **So, expect to experience trials like you never have in Ace Attorney... from the witness stand!**

 **Oh, and sorry you all don't get the music. I put links in this chapter on ao3, but doesn't allow me to do that here. Ah well.**

 **I don't actually know when I'll be around to update this, since I'm participating in the Wright-a-thon on the PWKM. Who knows? Maybe I'll get a little inspiration from my fills over there!**

 **Thanks for the continued support, don't be shy to leave your thoughts below, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kay had never been so tired in her life.

"Repeat your testimony. Now." the tall prosecutor ordered in a voice that wasn't quite a growl. Was he trying to be intimidating, or was that his normal voice? She couldn't quite tell.

"You've heard my testimony a billion times," Kay replied. "It's almost one in the morning. Can I please go home?"

"You will be released when your testimony satisfies me. Now recite it."

"Yes, sir," Kay grumbled, sighing to start it off. "This testimony is called "Investigating the Blackmail Letters".

"On January 1st, I received a job from the defendant, Mr Allan Block.

"He told me someone was blackmailing his wife, then gave me all the blackmail letters he knew about and his apartment key.

"My approach to the case was twofold: Using a contact inside the police force, I sent in one paragraph for handwriting analysis.

"Then, I took my assistant with me out to the Block residence, to search for any additional letters and/or contact between Mrs. Block and the blackmailer. Neither were found.

"As we were leaving, my police contact called me on the phone, confirming my suspicions that the handwriting was Mr. Gavin's."

Kay finished with a little flourish, giving Prosecutor Blackquill a small curtsy. He nodded, but didn't look impressed. "Good."

"Really? I'm done?"

"Yes. You may go. I expect to see you in Prosecutor's Lobby No. 2 at seven forty-five sharp. Good night."

Kay was stunned. "You don't want me to mention the Meraktis letter at all? The police found it, didn't they? And they made copies?"

"Do not breathe a word of it to anyone else. The little magician has received the same warning. I want you to be ignorant of its very existence."

The investigator shifted her legs, not liking where this was going. "Why hide evidence? I don't see how it would hurt your case."

He smirked, giving Kay shivers. "Oh, it won't. But if the rumors about the defense are true, I want to keep my blade in its sheath until just the right moment. The matter will only be relevant should she make it so."

Kay had heard about this. Simon Blackquill was a ruthless prosecutor who manipulated the chessboard from every side, ensuring everyone played along with his agenda. And he didn't need shackles to do it.

A lot of rumors about him had proven to be untrue in the last few weeks. Unfortunately for all the witnesses, the one about his insomnia wasn't.

He raised an eyebrow as she assessed him. "Well? Court starts early tomorrow. Did you not wish to sleep?"

Kay flinched. "O-of course. Good night, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"Hmph. Tell the guard waiting at the door to enter while you depart. He is my next witness."

Kay didn't respond, walking briskly and delivering the message as he'd asked. She could not wait to go home. She ran into Ema earlier: Trucy had gone first at her father's insistence, leaving before ten o'clock. Maybe they could compare notes in the gallery tomorrow.

She was almost out of the building when she heard it:

"Miss Faraday! A moment of your time, please."

Kay turned around, confronted with Ingrid Block in the flesh. She must have taken her kid home. The woman looked exactly as Kay had pictured her in her investigation and as tired as Kay felt. She had tear streaks crossing her face, but they'd already dried up.

"You're Mrs. Block, correct? I've heard a lot about you."

"That's right," Mrs. Block reached out a hand, which Kay shook. "My husband told me you did a wonderful job, tracking down my blackmailer. I had no idea it was happening."

As they were exchanging pleasantries, Kay took a seat next to her on a detention center waiting bench, cringing at its slight stickiness. "Really? Your husband never said anything?"

"Not until today. He claimed he didn't want to stress me out, but honestly? I wish he'd told me. I was ignorant to this whole affair." The defense attorney shook her head. "I should have known something had happened. My husband's never been so angry in his life. It isn't like him."

Kay nodded along, suddenly wishing she could comfort the she didn't know what to say.

"God..." she looked close to crying again. "I still can't believe it. The police think he did it, but Allan doesn't know why. Klavier refuses to speak to me. He said any trial the courts held would be a farce.." Mrs. Block took a deep look at Kay's face, eyes wide with emotion. "Do you know what's going on?"

Kay reached over to the woman, pulling back at the last second. "Not really. I'm not allowed to tell you, either. Prosecutor Blackquill's orders."

"That brute." The lawyer cursed under her breath. "He thinks he can intimidate his way to victory? He's in for a fight. I'm not scared of him."

"You're not?" That was a surprise.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have gotten very far if I let myself be intimidated." Mrs Block pinched her nose, exhaling. "I'll be interested to know, if he has a _brain_ hidden somewhere. I've yet to see any of it.

"...You know, you're technically allowed to tell me anything that isn't part of your testimony," she looked at Kay hopefully. "Please, Miss Faraday... I have _nothing_. I checked the crime scene, but it's barren. Allan doesn't know why he was arrested. Is there anything at all you can tell me?"

Her eyes were so wide, so scared. Kay caved in seconds. But what could she tell her? It couldn't be something relevant to the case. What was no longer relevant to the case, now that her husband was the defendant? _Oh!_ "Klavier was in charge of the initial investigation. He suspected you of the murder. He thinks you contacted the victim under a fake name, and that you transferred the poison when you visited Mr Gavin after Christmas. He was shocked when you weren't arrested."

"I... What?" she was close to shouting. "I did no such thing! I haven't written to Kristoph in over a year, and he knows it! As for the visit..." she tensed up. "This won't come up in your testimony?" Kay nodded. "I wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas. Nothing else. We were partners once, after all.

"When I got there, I realized too late that I wasn't ready to speak to him again. He'd changed too much. I said less than five words and left."

She was shivering. _Whatever happened to 'no one intimidates me'?_ "Hey, it's okay. It's none of my business either way."

"Do you believe the prosecutors?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think me or my husband could have done it?"

Kay hesitated, standing very slowly. "I have no clue who did it. From what I've seen, the police don't-" Kay cut herself off. "Look, I really have to-"

"No, I get it. I need to get going as well. Good night, Miss Faraday. Nice to meet you."

Kay nodded, smiling. She left the detention center in a hurry, but remained unable to shake the feeling she'd missed something important.

* * *

Kay raced into the Prosecutor's Lobby, screeching to a halt when she saw the prosecutor. She couldn't tell if he was tired or not: the bags around his eyes looked just as deep as they were yesterday.

"You're on time, it seems. Wonderful. If all goes well, you will be the fourth witness on the stand, right after the medical examiner. Do you remember your testimony?"

Kay nodded, reciting the one he'd prepared for her verbatim. He nodded sharply, dismissing her. "Go to the gallery, and say nothing to the defense. Court starts in thirteen minutes."

 _He called me here fifteen minutes early to tell me_ that _?_ Kay yawned, irritated at her lack of sleep. Which court was the trial being held in, again?

Oh right, Courtroom No. 3. They also happened to be using Defendant Lobby No. 6. There appeared to be no logic regarding which lobby or courtroom was assigned to which case, as normal.

"Kay!"

Kay had been about to enter the courtroom through the public entrance when, once again, she heard a shout from behind. It was Trucy, dressed in her magician's clothes and waiting with her father. She had a rested smile on her face, of which Kay was envious.

"Hey, Trucy. It's finally time for court."

"Yup! I can't believe it! This is my second time ever as a witness." Trucy smiled, then crossed her arms. "Though Klavier was the prosecutor for my first time. It was a lot different."

"I'm sure it was," Kay nodded along, stifling a yawn. Mr Wright noticed.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Around one thirty. I was the second last witness on the list, but I'm testifying fourth. Not sure how that worked out."

Trucy put a gloved hand over her mouth. "Wow. He really did take all night."

"Trucy's gonna testify right after you," Mr Wright told Kay, a serious expression on his face. "I was there the whole time they were preparing her testimony. Blackquill's back to his old tricks for this case."

"I know." Kay sighed. "Still can't believe I had to show up fifteen minutes early- and wake up fifteen minutes earlier- just for the guy to take attendance."

The lawyer among them rubbed his chin. "I get it, to an extent. Prosecutors prepare their entire case before court starts. The only consistent wild card is the defense attorney, which they can't avoid. The best approach is to leave as few wild cards as possible, so your case can't be overturned."

"Because that's worked so well for him in the past," Trucy sighed. "I wasn't in the gallery, but Polly liked to fill me in."

"Hey, it's not Blackquill's fault all our cases were turnabouts." Athena Cykes walked in from behind the three.

"Yeah. Honestly, I hope this one isn't." Apollo Justice followed, hair spikes flopping over into his eyes. "I want this thing to be over as soon as possible."

"But I still don't get one thing," Kay admitted. "I didn't see the entire investigation, but the whole time, they were getting ready to accuse Mrs. Block. What changed everyone's mind?"

"I don't know, but Klavier was really upset he wouldn't be prosecuting, Do you think it's because of-"

"Court will begin in three minutes. May the gallery members and lawyers make their way into the courtroom. Judge Chambers will preside at eight o'clock, and no one will be allowed in when trial starts. Thank you for your cooperation."

Kay followed the instructions immediately, almost eager to get away from the group of lawyers. Did none of them have a case to be working on?

Trucy plopped down by her side, and there was a young woman in a nurse's suit on her left. She looked vaguely familiar, but Kay couldn't place it. As witnesses, they'd been instructed to sit in a special part of the courtroom. It was (supposedly) the only spots from which the defense wouldn't be able to see them.

"You ready for this?" Trucy had her gaze locked on Kay's face, focusing harder than Kay had ever seen her do.

Kay nodded. It wasn't the first time someone had put her on the witness stand. The first time she's done it had been for Franziska, in the trial of Jane Doe/Calisto Yew/Shih na. The second was for Mr Edgeworth, in the trial of Quercus Alba. She'd also been his witness for the trial of Simon Keyes, which had been her hardest one to date. But it had helped Edgeworth do the right thing, so she was happy.

But what about this time? Was she still doing the right thing, testifying against that bumbling, smiling man she's met on New Year's Day? He had a wife and child, both of which seemed heartbroken. She wondered if Ethan would he there to witness the trial, to watch as people accused his father of things he couldn't understand.

 _Probably not,_ she reasoned. He was a toddler. Mrs Block couldn't keep him with her on the defense's bench, or leave him alone in the gallery. He was probably at daycare, or with a babysitter.

What would Ethan think, if his father was found guilty? What would his life be like, if he grew up having to visit his father in jail? If his father got the death penalty, how would he ever explain that to his friends? His future wife? Their children? _Yo_ _ur grandfather was killed because he killed a murderer who threatened to hurt your grandmother._ How would be think about the law as an adult, knowing they'd taken his father away when he was too young to remember?

Trucy was still watching Kay. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and in that moment, she realized something. _She understands. Trucy knows exactly how he feels._

Phoenix Wright wasn't her biological father. He couldn't be. What had happened to this girl, to give her an old soul?

The sound of the gavel struck her thoughts down, shattering Kay's focus. She turned to face the judge, with his beady eyes and white beard. She smirked, remembering the first time she's called the guy Santa Claus.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Allan Roe Block."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Mrs. Block spoke stiffly from the far side of the courtroom. Kay couldn't see her from where she was, but she was sure she had to be nervous.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Baldness."

The judge blinked in surprise. "Prosecutor Blackquill? Why, I didn't realize you'd be heading this case! How's your life, out in the world?"

"Hmph. My life outside court is irrelevant," he turned around, facing the defense's bench with a feather in his mouth. "The opening statement, if I may?"

"Oh! O-of course. Please, give the court your opening statement."

"Guess he finally stopped making the judge do it," Trucy whispered in Kay's ear. Kay sent her a look, warning her to be silent. Trucy sighed, shifting in her seat. She turned back to the prosecutor, who now had a bid resting on his shoulder. _What the heck?_

"The crime in question occurred in the local prison at exactly midnight, on New Year's Day. While the rest of the world celebrated, the prisoners sat idly. Years mean little to most in the clink. But for one prisoner, disgraced attorney Kristoph Gavin, 2028 meant the end of his life. He collapsed instantly from a lethal dose of strychnine. His guard declared him dead in minutes while the warden called the Chief Prosecutor for an investigation. While the initial investigation found little in the cell and outside forces tampered with the autopsy, the prosecution remains capable of proving decisively that the defendant is the only person with the means, motive, and opportunity to commit this murder. I would like to submit both the autopsy and this crime scene photo to the court."

Both pieces were quickly added to the Court Record. It didn't take long for the defense to cry out.

"HOLD IT!"

"Yes, Block-dono?"

"This autopsy report is inconclusive in several areas. Not only is it vague about the time of death, but it acknowledges several injuries and offers no explanation for when they were attained. And if that wasn't bad enough, they offer no insight into the victim's physical condition before death. And why is his skin stained in alcohol?"

"Why, that does seem very strange. Prosecutor Blackquill, what do you have to say to this?"

He sighed, all but rolling his eyes. "I mentioned this in my opening statement. The victim's body was transported to the medical examiner's office in the thick of New Year's traffic, where they suffered a nonlethal accident with a drunk driver and her friends. The alcohol and injuries came from the run in with another car, and have no bearing on the case at hand."

"Hm... very well. Anything else, Mrs. Block? ...Wait, Block? Are you by any chance-"

"Yes, Your Honor," she confirmed before he finished speaking. "My client is also my husband. And I do have one other question: why was my client arrested for this crime? Neither me nor my client have been provided with an explanation."

"Well, then, I suppose I must apologize." Blackquill's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Would you like me to explain the basic facts of the case for you?"

"The defense objects to the prosecution's demeanor, but yes. Why was my client arrested?"

"Why, I've prepared a witness to explain just that. May my first witness, the detective in charge of the initial investigation, take the stand!"

That was the cue. As Ema walked out from the shadows up to the witness stand, the man in a guard's uniform stood from his seat, exiting the gallery to wait his turn. Efficient system. Assuming nothing surprising happens.

The judge nodded to Ema, acknowledging her presence on the witness stand. "Will the witness please state her name and occupation for the court?"

"I'm Ema Skye, and like the prosecutor literally just told you, I'm a detective." She did not sound happy to be up there. Then again, she hadn't left the detention center until Prosecutor Blackquill released her. Which, from what she'd heard, hadn't happened until three in the morning.

"Thank you, Detective," the defense attorney replied evenly. "You're going to testify about why my client was arrested?"

"She will testify regarding the basic facts of the case," Prosecutor Blackquill answered for her, then nodded in her direction. "Begin when ready."

"Hmph," Ema grunted, stony faced. "Fine. This testimony was given the creative title of **_"_** Case Overview"." The court scribe nodded from the gallery, jotting down the title. And with that, the testimony began.

"I'd been attended a New Year's party when the call came.

"The Chief Prosecutor received the call right after the murder occurred, and sent Prosecutor Gavin and I to investigate because we were the first people he got a hold of.

"We arrived less than an hour after the murder. Strychnine was declared the murder weapon after a lethal dose was found on both the victim's hands and mouth. The cell was bare, so very few clues were found at the crime scene.

"After a three day investigation, the defendant was arrested for three major reasons:

"Firstly, the police recovered a video of him visiting the victim on December 30th. An argument ensued, causing the defendant to require restraint and an early escort out of the prison.

"Second, a half-full bottle of the murder weapon was found in his family's apartment. It was stashed away in the bathroom, with only his fingerprints on it.

"Finally, he knew the victim had been blackmailing his wife. In other words, he had everything he needed to be the killer."

 _That's... pretty decent evidence_. Kay thought to herself. Then she remembered. _Wait, what about the letter?_

"I see," the judge spoke after a silence. "Those are pretty decisive pieces of evidence."

"Before the cross examination begins, the prosecution wishes to submit the visitor's log, murder weapon, and blackmail letters to the Court Record. I suggest you examine each carefully."

"Thank you, Prosecutor Blackquill. Mrs. Block, are you ready to begin the cross examination?"

"..."

"Excuse me? Mrs. Block?"

"I'm ready. Detective Skye, please repeat your testimony."

And with that, the cross examination started. Kay wished she could see Mrs. Block from where she was sitting. _Something's not right here._

The defense attorney left the first statement alone, but chose to press when Ema mentioned Prosecutor Gavin. "Detective Skye, is it true Prosecutor Gavin was in charge of the initial investigation?"

"Yeah. The fop and I always investigate together." Ema crossed her arms when answering.

"So why is Prosecutor Gavin not standing in court today?"

"Simple. He told the Chief Prosecutor he didn't want to, due to this case's personal nature for him. Because of that, Mr. Edgeworth reassigned the case."

"And that's how I came to be here," Prosecutor Blackquill finished dryly, scratching his hawk under its neck while answering. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Prosecutor Gavin has a history of dealing with cases where he might face a conflict of interest. What was different about this time?"

Ema shrugged. "Ask him yourself. I'm not a mind reader."

"Your Baldness, this line of questioning is irrelevant to the case at hand. I suggest we move on."

"I agree with the prosecution," he judge banged his gavel once. "Mrs. Block, please continue your cross examination."

 _Press the third statement, press the third statement..._

But no. Ingrid Block went on to press the fifth. "HOLD IT! What caused this early removal?"

From the defendant's chair, Kay saw Mr. Block hang his head. When Ema answered, Kay could see why. "He lunged at the victim, putting his hands around the man's neck. Apparently, he'd also been screaming."

"And do the police have footage of this?"

"No," Blackquill was extremely blunt about the matter. "It's custom for the local prison to throw out footage at the end of every year. They do this on the 1st, which is before the defendant became a suspect. Due to the timing of the case, we are unable to offer anything better than testimony regarding the matter."

"Of course you'd know about that," Kay just barely heard the defense mutter. "May I please hear this testimony?"

The prosecutor smirked, seemingly unaffected by her comment. "Of course. If you are ready to end this cross examination and bring in the next witness, that is."

"Wait! I still have a few more questions. Please continue, Detective."

Ema sighed, only just getting through her sixth statement before Mrs. Block pressed her again. "Detective, is there any proof this bottle contained the strychnine that killed the victim?"

"What?"

"Can the police prove how my client got the poison into the prison cell? Or explain why the victim took over a day to die?" she slammed her desk, picking up speed. "Strychnine is a fast acting poison. Victims show symptoms almost right away. If my client only came into contact with the victim on the 30th at... eleven forty-eight am. How did it take thirty-six hours for the victim to die?"

"I... don't know," Ema looked shocked. This caused the gallery to dissolve into gossip.

"See, this what I told Klavier," Kay leaned over to tell Trucy. "If they can't figure out how or why the victim ingested the poison, they're never going to win."

 _Clack! Clack!_ "Order! Prosecutor Blackquill, can you explain this?"

"Naturally. Block-dono is correct in her assessment of how strychnine works. Her first contention will be resolved in the next testimony. Her second? Irrelevant."

"OBJECTION! The prosecution is attempting to hide the hole in his case by disregarding key facts."

Blackquill laughed, but not for long. "Hole in my case? You've exposed nothing of the sort."

"Yes, I-"

"Tell me, what does this detail change? The defendant was the last visitor the victim received before his death. He is the only visitor with both access to the murder weapon and a motive to kill. Excluding yourself, of course. You're quite lucky to have never touched the bottle, Block-dono. Or perhaps it would have been _you_ at the edge of my blade."

The defense stuttered incoherently, then regained her composure. "I have no more questions for this witness. She may step down."

"What?!" Kay whispered to Trucy. "No! She can't."

Trucy looked at the investigator, confused. "What?"

"She never found the letter in the cell! I think the police had already collected it by the time she was on the case. She doesn't know it exists!"

"Wait, the letter Mr. Gavin wrote to his killer?" Trucy gasped. "Are they not going to-"

"I guess not," Kay's eyes darted to Ema, watching as she left the stand. "I think... Prosecutor Blackquill is trying to hide the evidence."

"But he can't do that!"

In no time, the next witness was on the stand. He introduced himself as Alwayne Watcher, the guard of Solitary Cell 13.

"Trucy?"

"Yeah, Kay?"

"I think he just did."

* * *

 **A/N's: Well, this chapter is my longest one yet. Expect all the court chapters to be pretty lengthy. I promise I won't go too far over 5K, though. Personally, i don't like it when readers can't finish a chapter in one sitting. Personal preference.  
**

 **That's the first portion of court, everyone! What the heck, right?**

 **I'm a little insecure: did I handle the cross examination well? I thought it might be a bit redundant if I copied Ema's statements into the cross examination, but did you need me to put them next to the "HOLD IT!"s to understand? I can do that next time (or better: edit) if you want me to. Just leave a comment in your review below and I'll fix it.**

 **I also want to make one thing clear: both Klavier and Blackquill are tied (along with Franziska) for my second favorite prosecutor. However, since this is from the POV of Kay and Trucy, they see things as they're happening and don't have access for the big picture like I do. That said, I would love tips on how to write Blackquill. He's proving to be a challenge.**

 **Thanks for stopping in and for all of your support. Once again, I have no idea when I'm going to update this, so... See you on the far side.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"I think he just did."

 _No way..._ Trucy couldn't fathom it. She'd watched the aquarium trial, and part of the Themis one (she had school the first day of court). Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't a bad guy. Definitely not the type to suppress evidence. That was something Mr. Gavin had done!

She whispered to Kay. "Maybe he wants to surprise Mrs. Block later. He did that to Athena, once."

Kay grunted, unconvinced. Shrugging it off, Trucy turned back to the trial, right as the prison guard started his testimony.

"-calling this one "The Time of Death", for the record." _The court scribe must have the most boring job_. She pitied him.

"I was working the night shift diligently, like the good guard I am. Not an ideal way to spend New Year's, but I got by. I was bored, so I started watching the guy in the cell.

"The victim was standing near the window when he died, constantly messing with his pocket. He had some kind of dark liquid on his hands.

"Then, right as the fireworks started, I notice a disturbance in the cell. My charge had collapsed!

"I ran in, pulse racing. I checked his wrist for a heartbeat, finding nothing. He was dead!

"I called for the warden, the warden called the police, and they showed up less than an hour later."

The skinny man finished his testimony with a blustered flourish. He was strung tighter than Klavier's guitar, all sweat and worry. It had to be his first time testifying. Trucy just knew it.

A few second after he'd finished, the judge nodded his assent. "Thank you, Mr. Watcher. Mrs. Block, your cross examination please?"

Trucy leaned in every direction she could, struggling to see the defense attorney. It bothered her, not being able to look at someone's face or body when they talked. It came as instinct, though Trucy had long since honed her abilities. Without a visual, her power to Perceive was meaningless.

Before the magician knew it, Mrs. Block had pressed the witness's second statement. " **HOLD IT!** Mr. Watcher, am I to assume you believe that these stains-" she heard the sound of tapping on paper. Trucy could only assume it was the crime scene photo. "-we're created by the poison?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It is also your theory that the defendant placed several lethal doses of poison inside the victim's pocket during their struggle the day before?"

"Yes. I was the guard at the time of the visit, too! Your husband definitely had the chance to slip a bottle onto my charge's person."

"Hm." Trucy could almost hear the smirk on her lips. "The court will note this witness never actually saw the defendant do such a thing. He merely believes in the possibility. Mr. Watcher, please add this statement to your testimony."

"Yes, ma'am!" the man couldn't have been older than thirty, and the way his eyes were fixed on the defense bench was a little... Unsettling. "'I believe the dark liquid on his hands was from the poison. A small vial must have been slipped into his pocket during a visit!'. Is that a good statement?"

"Wonderful. Please continue."

He didn't get to continue for long. Mrs. Block also pressed his third statement (fourth, with the added piece). "HOLD IT! You saw the victim collapse, but did he exhibit any other symptoms?"

"I wasn't watching when the death started, but I heard choking noises from inside the cell. That's when I turned around."

"And he collapsed?"

"Yes ma'am. Fell to the ground, still as can be."

A bang on the desk. "He was still?!"

"Mrs. Block? What is the meaning of this?" The judge looked alarmed. "You seem quite tense."

"I researched strychnine in cursory detail last night, wishing to prepare for the case. Strychnine is a common poison to find in fiction because of its instant and easily recognizable symptoms, taking a few minutes at most to start. The most iconic symptoms are the muscle spasms and arching of the back and neck. These spasms continue even after respiratory failure sets in, and do not stop until the victim dies of asphyxiation."

"That's... quite the painful death."

"Your point, Block-dono?"

"The witness has just claimed the victim collapsed and was still. Clearly, this is a contradiction!"

 _Ooh... The first contradiction appears._ Trucy scooted into the edge of her seat, wanting a full view of Prosecutor Blackquill. He was facing away from the defense, face hidden with shadow.

"A contradiction in the victim's behavior? Hmph. I suppose it's possible he didn't illustrate the proper symptoms.

"But tell me, Block-dono. What does this mean? The victim was found immediately after death with strychnine on his hands and mouth. His clothing was later examined, showing large traces of the poison."

Trucy tried to categorize the way Blackquill was watching the defense. His eyes were focused and harsh, but there was just the beginning of a smirk on his lips.

He looked... _Daring. He's daring her_. The last time he'd looked that way at someone, he'd wanted Athena to prove Professor Means was the killer. But what was he looking for this time?

"If the victim didn't demonstrate the symptoms of strychnine... hm. What if he was killed by another poison before this one took effect?"

 **"OBJECTION!** Baseless claims are a common trait among defense attorneys, it seems. I'll have to remedy that.

"Consider this: Men who face the edge of a blade would normally experience fear, but what if one were to resign himself, in his final moments? He remained calm in his death. Was he not killed with a blade?"

Ingrid Block was silent. The judge spoke up to fill the silence. "It appears your objection is sustained, Mr. Blackquill."

Huh. Trucy thought. I could have sworn she was onto something.

"... My apologies to the court. Repeat your testimony, Mr. Watcher."

The blonde guard was sweating at this point. He spoke very quickly, leaving out words here and there. It was hardly decipherable at all.

"And that was my- arghhhhhh!" he screamed, covering his face. Taka was flying above the witness's head, swiping dangerously close to his face.

After a second, Blackquill whistled. The hawk returned to his shoulder without incident. "Apologies, Guard Boy. Taka was offended by the dismal state of your testimony and wishes for you to repeat."

" **OBJECTION!** Your Honor, the prosecution is intimidating this witness."

Blackquill cracked a smirk. "You object to an understandable testimony? Is such not necessary for a cross examination?"

"The defense requests the removal of the prosecution's pet hawk. It has no place in a court of law."

Taka squawked indigently. Blackquill nodded to the defense bench, pointing to someone in the gallery. When Taka flew over, Trucy recognized Athena, much to Polly's dismay. "Does that meet your standards, Your Baldness?"

 _Wait, he actually complied? That's new._

"The judge has no objections. Let the cross examination continue!"

"I only want to hear the witness's new statement. The one where he theorizes the murder weapon's path."

Mr. Watcher was watching her with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you ma'am. Let's see... 'I believe the dark liquid on his hands was from the poison. A small vial must have been slipped into his pocket during a-"

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Wha-?"

"Mr. Watcher, you claim the victim got liquid all over his hands, and then died from ingestion? That isn't at all logical."

"Huh? Why not?"

"The victim had no idea what was on his hands. It would be irrational to ingest such a thi-"

" **SILENCE!** "

All eyes turned to Blackquill. He didn't look amused. "The last time the court saw the victim, he was escorted back to jail after a psychotic breakdown. Arguing his rationality is hopeless."

"I wasn't finished. Not only would it be irrational, Prosecutor Blackquill, but it would be unnecessary," another desk slam. "Strychnine doesn't need to be ingested to kill a man. Inhalation would have done the trick just fine. Furthermore, if the poison had spilled all over the victim's clothes, the logical assumption would be that the container, whatever it was, broke. If that was the case... why were no fragments of the container found at the crime scene?"

"Hmph, you took a long time to get to a contradiction," Blackquill noted, unfazed. "So much work... what a shame it went to waste."

"...Explain."

"The autopsy report is clear. The body in question died through the ingestion of strychnine. Shards of glass were also found embedded in the victim's legs, near a very large poison stain."

"From the accident?"

"That's one possibility. The prosecution has another theory. The container with strychnine inside was made of thin glass. The defendant knew how easily it could break. All he had to do was wait for it to do just that, and the victim would die.

"This, again, is supported by the investigation of your apartment. When you get home, Block-dono, you may want to check your perfume bottles. While the glass shards were not investigated, the resemblance is... uncanny."

"But, the crime photo-"

"Also shows shards of glass, scattered all around the victim's body," the prosecutor smirked. he was having way too much fun with the trial. "Your point?"

The judge banged his gavel once. "Objection overruled, Mrs. Block. Was there anything else?"

"...Yes, Your Honor. I have one more question." she did not sound sure of herself. Trucy didn't need Athena to figure that out.

"Well, what is it?" Blackquill pressured. "I was planning to grab breakfast when the trial was over."

Trucy looked down at the clock on her phone: 8:42am. _That's harsh._

"The defense would like... would like for the witness to, ah, testify."

"Testify?" The judge looked shocked. "But Mrs. Block, the witness has already-"

"No. I want him to testify about something else."

"And what would that be?"

"The struggle between the defendant and the victim, on the 30th. Mr. Watcher claims he stood guard at the time. The defense believes this event requires further elaboration!"

The judge nodded. "I understand. Prosecutor Blackquill, will you need a recess in order to-"

"No. I prosecution agrees with the defense- the altercation between the victim and his killer are vital to understanding the case. I have already prepared a testimony regarding this matter."

"Mr. Watcher has two testimonies!" Kay whispered in Trucy's ear. "That explains why he was last to leave. I was second to last, and my testimony didn't take half as long."

 _Which means he left the detention center at three in the morning_. Trucy deduced. She could add 'tired' to the list of his ailments, then.

"So, am I testifying again?" he was shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Watcher. However, the defense would like you to calm down before you begin. Don't start until you're ready."

He smiled, showing signs of genuine relief. "Thank you, ma'am. This testimony is a little something I named "Setup to Murder"."

"I was working the day shift this time. My schedule is strange.

"Around lunchtime, my charge got a visitor. And before you ask, yes. I'm 100% confident it was the defendant.

"He looked pretty upset going in, and it only got worse when the victim started talking. Before I knew it, the two men were fighting!

"It was an all out war. The defendant even grabbed the victim's neck! Not to mention kicked him near the... you know.

"Hey! Now that I think about it, do you think that cracked the bottle of poison?"

"You mean the bottle of poison the prosecution has yet to prove the mere existence of?" Mrs. Block's reply would have been scathing, had she not hidden it beneath a calm demeanor. "Forget how the defendant got it into the prison. Or slipped it into the victim's pocket. The prosecution still has no decisive evidence the shards of glass in this photo came from a bottle and not, say, the victim's missing glasses or-"

"Is there a point to this rant, Block-dono?" he was mildly irritated. "If you have evidence to contradict me, I would certainly enjoy seeing it. Surely Your Baldness understands the... complications of this?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill! It isn't like you to admit such a thing. I must say, I'm quite shocked!"

Trucy was shocked too. _Is it just me, or does "complications" mean something different to these two?_

"Hmph. The defense may begin their cross examination."

Trucy raised an eyebrow at Kay, who shrugged. Not wanting to miss the show, she quickly turned back to the witness stand.

She looked back just in time to hear Mrs. Block press the third statement. " **HOLD IT!** What made you believe my client was upset? Be specific, please."

"Um... I don't really have anything specific. He was pretty tense, and his visit turned to blows awfully quickly. I kinda just assumed, I guess."

"And did you, by any chance, overhear the cause of his distress?"

"No, ma'am. Guards like me aren't supposed to listen in on private visits, whether they occur in the cell or a visiting room."

"Hey, I've always been confused about this," Trucy looked to Kay, remembering to keep her voice soft. "What decides where a criminal accepts visits?"

"Personal preference, I think," Kay whispered back. "I don't actually know."

"... you even-"

" **SILENCE!** Block-dono, if you have concerns about your husband, address them during the recess. Do not pester the witness. Was there anything else?"

"Once again, my apologies to the court. But I would like to continue this cross examination," her voice trembled the slightest bit, causing Trucy to feel a rush of sympathy. For the first time, she realized what was happening.

 _She's trying to defend her husband, up there. The father of her only child. If she fails..._ Trucy couldn't bring herself to think about it. If Ethan had been old enough to understand what was happening, she would have understood exactly how he felt. _Poor guy probably doesn't even know._

She saw it in Kay's eyes, earlier. And now, with the way things were progressing? Things weren't going well for the Blocks. She would need a turnabout to win this case.

Trucy was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the cross examination had continued. At least until that moment.

" **OBJECTION!** Your Honor, the defense objects to the witness's assumption!"

"Oh?" Prosecutor Blackquill cocked an eyebrow. "On what grounds?"

"Your Honor, the defense would like to submit the following article," tap tap, "into the Court Record. In the article, a detailed description of the murder weapon is given."

"Well, I certainly don't see why not. Submit whatever you'd like! But what does this have to do with your objection?"

A sigh. "Allow me to repeat my earlier statements. Your Honor, strychnine is capable of killing its victim several ways, both inhalation and ingestion being among them. The poison requires a relatively low dosage to kill, and symptoms of the poison surface very quickly.

"Keeping that in mind, take another look at the witness's final statement. Had the possibly existing vial cracked from the defendant's assault, he, the victim, and perhaps even the guard would have experienced adverse effects."

Good point, Trucy looked at Prosecutor Blackquill. he didn't seem impressed. "So? The defendant had a narrow miss."

"A lucky miss." The judge commented.

Trucy could practically hear Mrs. Block shaking her head. "Exactly my point, Your Honor. If my hus- client were the killer, he would have never made such a careless error!"

" **OBJECTION!** Such a minor contradiction is easily explained. The defendant was angry. Or he forgot. Or he aimed for the other side. This point is-"

" **OBJECTION!** This line of questioning has led me to another contradiction: this witness's health!"

"What?" Mr. Watcher looked genuinely freaked out. "I'm perfectly healthy, I-"

"Exactly, Mr. Watcher! You are in perfect health. But if you'd been exposed to strychnine the way you testified to have been, you should be violently ill! If not dead already."

"Oh my god!"

The gallery exploded into chatter. Trucy was overwhelmed.

Was this it? Was this the turnabout Mrs. Block needed? Would this be enough to-

"SILENCE!"

Of course not.

"P-Prosecutor Blackquill! Can you explain this?"

"Better. I have a witness." _Wait, he actually anticipated all this? How?!_

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"None other than one Karin Jensen, the mortician who preformed the victim's autopsy report." Blackquill turned his head towards the defense. "Any last words, before I invite her out?"

"Oh!" Trucy heard from a couple seats down. She turned, only to see a small woman run out of the gallery. She must have forgotten she was on next.

"Only one more question for the current witness. Mr. Watcher?"

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am?" Poor guy. The thought of him having almost died was too much for the prison guard. Maybe he should get another job.

"You are absolutely confident my client was the last visitor the victim had before death?"

He was nodding before she had even finished. "Yes. There was no one else."

Trucy flinched. She searched the gallery for Apollo, locking eyes with him. He nodded. _Oh my gosh..._

"Kay? Kay!" Trucy got her friend's attention. "Don't ask how I know this, but-"

"But what?"

"He's _lying_."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **So... hidden evidence and lying witnesses. What do you all think is going on, here? Any ideas on the mystery behind the case? I think I've finally laid out enough clues for someone to (potentially) guess the truth. Then again, I already know the truth, so I might be wrong.**

 **Sorry if the court scenes aren't as intense are you're used to. There's only so much I can do without getting in either lawyer's head. Kay's gonna testify next chapter, so I hope that livens things up.**

 **Once again, feel free to leave any thoughts, theories or critiques in your comments! Thank you again for stopping in, and I will see you on the far side!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"He's lying."

Kay stared at Trucy, bewildered. She couldn't possibly know that... right? She seemed so sure of herself, but was that even possible?

"How do you know?"

Trucy fixed her eyes on Kay, making her shudder uncomfortably. "I'm a magician. It's part of the trade to be able to read body language. I can pick up on the slightest amounts of tension. People tense up the most when they lie or are unsure of something. And that witness? He was more tense in his last statement than when Mrs. Block questioned his health. Doesn't that seem weird?"

 _Okay, so why did you need to look at the other side of the gallery to figure this out?_ "Alright. So... How is Mrs. Block holding up?"

The magician shrugged. "I have to be able to see the person to perceive them."

"Okay... how about Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Oh, he's _always_ hiding something. But this time... It's kinda odd. Every time he looks at Mrs. Block, he gets tenser and happier at the same time."

 _That can go several different ways_. Kay shook her head, trying not to imagine further."What do you mean?"

"He's baiting her," _Where did you get that?_ "He looked at Athena the same way, in the Themis trial. He's hiding something important, and he's trying to get her to figure him out. That's what it meant back then, anyway."

Kay considered this for a moment. "But that's just an interpretation. how do you know if it's correct?"

Another shrug. "You press until they tell you. If you guessed right, about someone lying, they usually give themselves away."

"But wait! What if-"

"Will you two be quiet? There's a trial going on!"

Kay looked up to see an old woman. She was glaring at them very sternly. They apologized to the woman and turned back to they trial at hand. To Kay's horror, they'd missed Dr Jensen's introduction.

"As you can see, I'm very qualified to be preforming autopsies," the witness assured the judge. "I'm not as young as you seem to think I am, Your Honor."

The judge seemed shocked. "I'm very sorry, Dr Jenson. It's completely normal for someone to be a doctor at thirty!"

Dr Jensen flinched. Kay wanted to laugh. "Well, if it pleases the court, I'd like to get onto my testimony now..."

"Of course! Please, tell us about the autopsy. I, for one, am extremely confused by this poison business!"

 _That's... not a good thing for the judge to say._ Kay sighed. _Did he even_ look _at the article in the Court Record?_

The witness smiled, pulling out an injection needle. God, where had Kay seen this doctor before? "Gladly. I will heal Your Honor's case of confusion with an injection of clear testimony! This one is called "Performing the Autopsy"!" Okay, s _he is waaay too excited to be giving testimony right now._

"I got the call around one am on New Year's Day: the police had a body they wanted examined right away!

"I got to my office a little bit before two, but the police didn't show up until around four. Said they got into an accident.

"The accident did some serious damage on the body, but I can still describe the victim: blonde, male, and in his early thirties.

"The cause of death is believed to be ingestion of the the diluted form of strychnine. The way the poison was treated, it would only be harmful upon ingestion.

"Other injuries include glass shards embedded in his legs and face, broken ribs, and a potentially fatal blow to the head.

"His wounds were coated in all sorts of substances, from car fuel to strychnine to alcohol. I cannot determine when each one was received. In the end, I declared the time of death to be between midnight and three am on January first."

"Hmm... quite vague, for an autopsy." The judge din't look satisfied.

The witness hung her head. "My apologies, Your Honor. If I'd been allowed to submit a more thorough report later on," she sent a pointed look at Prosecutor Blackquill, "I might have been able to resolve this mysteries."

"Further examination is unnecessary, Your Baldness. The previous witnesses have already been able to fill the gaps. The victim died from poisoning and attained his other injuries after death."

Kay was confused. Was there a more thorough report lying around that Blackquill hadn't submitted, or had Dr Jensen simply wanted to do one, and was cut off? Either way, Kay was suspicious. She hoped Mrs. Block was too.

"The defense, too, wishes for a more conclusive autopsy report. May I begin my cross examination?"

"Hm... If the defense can find a serious need for a more detailed autopsy, I will ask it be submitted. For now, Prosecutor Blackquill is correct," he turned to the defense's bench. "Mrs. Block? You may begin."

 _She better find something. Something has to be going on behind the scenes._ Kay growled under her breath. She _hated_ the Dark Age of the Law.

Mrs. Block wasted no time at all, pressing Dr Jensen's first statement. " **HOLD IT!** Why couldn't the police wait?"

Blackquill answered for the witness. "Did you not read your own article? Strychnine can be absorbed into the body tissues at an alarming rate. If the police waited too long, the strychnine would evade detection."

Dr Jensen nodded in agreement. "That's sort of how it works, I guess. Even so... 'I got to my office a little bit before two, but the police didn't show up until four. said they got into an accident.'"

" **HOLD IT!** Why did the police take two hours to get another vehicle?"

Once again, the prosecution answered for the witness. "Traffic, apprehending the offending driver... these don't seem to be questions for the witness, Block-dono."

"But yous seem perfectly capable of answering them. So tell me this: how exactly did the car accident occur?"

Prosecutor Blackquill gave a long sigh before explaining. "The police transport car was roughly halfway to the morgue when the back of the car was hit by a vintage sports car on the highway. This occurred at two thirty-seven am. The driver was a woman. She refused to submit a form of identification and was arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol.

No one was harmed save the body, though the driver's male friend flew out of the car at the impact and landed near the transport section of the police car. He was found poking around while the police questioned the driver. The transport car itself was taken back to the station after a replacement arrived at three forty four am. I have the report right here," Blackquill whistled, and the bailiff ran up to the prosecution's desk. He took the report, and handed a copy to both the defense and the judge. "All in all, the incident is unrelated to the murder."

Kay heard the shuffling a papers, likely from the defense examining the accident report. After a moment of silence, the prosecution spoke up once more. "As I said, unrelated. I suggest we return to the cross examination."

The judge, ho had hardly glanced at the accident report, nodded. "Mrs Block, continue the cross examination."

"...Yes, Your Honor. Dr Jensen, will you continue your testimony?"

Dr Jensen nodded, a large smile appearing on her face. Mrs. Block left her third statement alone, but upon reaching the fourth...

" **HOLD IT!** Dr Jensen, why are you not confident about the cause of death?"

Before Kay knew it, Dr Jensen was shaking. It was as though she developed a sudden case of chills, and she was staring intently at the prosecution's bench. Kay didn't need Trucy to tell her what this meant: she was scared to answer.

"Witness, please answer the question. Why did you not specify the cause of death in your testimony? The autopsy report is clear."

"Well... all the victim's injuries were received within a very narrow time range, and several of them, such as the blow to the head and broken ribs, could have easily been fatal."

The defense was silent for a long moment. "To clarify: you believe the victim may have been killed at a later time? Your time of death in the autopsy was... vague. And, as it just so happens... covers the car accident."

" **OBJECTION!** Your Baldness, the previous witness already established the time of death!"

"With the victim's wrist, while his own heart was racing! You Honor, please consider the case of _State v. Holdem_. The first respondents gave a false report on the time of death due to mistaking their own heartbeat for the victim's. Because of this, it was proven the defendant could not have killed the victim, who was already dead. It is entirely possible Mr. Watcher made a mistake. Surely a doctor would be more qualified to determine the time of death," the young doctor turned to Mrs Block, surprise in her eyes.

The judge seemed equally shocked. "Mrs Block, are you claiming the victim wasn't dead-"

"Until the car accident after two am? And was killed with something other strychnine?" a dramatic pause. "That is exactly what the defense is claiming."

Whispers spread all over the gallery. But Mrs. Block wasn't finished. "As things stand, it is entirely possible the poison wasn't lethal ad the victim's death was accidental. For as long as reasonable doubt stands, my client cannot be declared guilty of-"

" **SILENCE!** "

A hushed atmosphere came over the gallery. Prosecutor Blackquill smirked, but Trucy was focused on his eyes. Was he more tense than he let on?

"Block-dono... let us assume, for a moment, that your blind guess is true. Your husband's actions remain the same. His charge would drop from "murder" to "attempted murder". Not quite a life sentence, but still a long time to wait. Your child will be an adult before he leaves prison."

"You don't intimidate me, Prosecutor. After all, that isn't all I wish to point out," next, Mrs. Block addressed the judge. "Your Honor, I believe I've provided decent reason for the autopsy report to be completed. When the witness leaves the stand, the defense requests she performs a more thorough examination."

The judge nodded. "Dr Jensen, will that be possible?"

"Of course, Your Honor!" Dr Jensen brandished her needle lovingly. "I suspected this would be asked of me. That's why I had the body preserved."

"Thank you, Dr Jensen," the defense attorney sounded much more confident at this point. Kay glanced over at Blackquill, who was still silent. Was that what he wanted her to discover?

She looked to Trucy, who shook her head. "It's not over yet."

During the cross examination, Mrs Block returned to the third statement. " **OBJECTION!** "

 _Wow. Who knew one statement could have this many problems?_

"Your Honor, the defense has knowledge of the strychnine bottle the prosecution claims the murder weapon came from. It was seized from my apartment, after all. Would Your Honor please read the description attached to this piece of evidence?"

"Hmm... let's see. 'A half full bottle of pure strychnine, found in the-"

"Stop right there, Your Honor! Do you see the contradiction now?"

The judge looked down, squinting hard at the piece of paper. "I'm afraid not, Mrs Block. Would the defense care to explain what's wrong with this statement?"

"The concentration, Your Honor. You see, the witness has just claimed the poison found in and on the victim was diluted through chemical processes. That would also explain why the previous witness experienced no ill effects, so we can assume it was diluted at the proposed time of the murder. However... the bottle my client had access to was pure!"

" **OBJECTION!** The defendant could have diluted the poison any time he wished! It was his blade to hone, after all"

" **OBJECTION!** My client has no chemistry experience to speak of! He can't cook a decent meal, let alone treat a dangerous poison!"

" **HOLD IT!** Iggy, don't you think that's a little-"

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge banged his gavel several times. "Mr. Block, you were not asked to speak. Interrupt proceedings again, and I may have to hold you in contempt of court!"

"He apologizes, Your Honor," the defense was quick to recover. "My point remains. The client had no way of changing the form of the poison, and the prosecution cannot prove he had access to the diluted form of strychnine. Therefore, my client cannot be guilty of the-"

" **SILENCE!** " _Again?_

"What is it, Prosecutor? Can't bear the thought of a hole in your case?"

Blackquill narrowed his eyes dangerously. If looks could kill, he would've gone back to prison already. "The defense's contradictions can be easily resolved... With further investigation. Evidence is the blade that cuts down all doubts."

The judge nodded. "Very well, Prosecutor Blackquill. Dr Jensen will preform another autopsy while both sides continue to investigate. Court will reconvene tomorrow at ten o' clock and is now adjourned!"

A single bang on the gavel. With that, the gallery began to clear out.

"Well, that was intense," Trucy commented. "I guess we get to wait for tomorrow. If we're still testifying."

"You are."

Kay flinched. The two had been almost been out of the courtroom when they were stopped. Kay was the first to face him. "Prosecutor Blackquill."

He nodded an acknowledgement, but didn't seem interested in speaking. Trucy stepped in to fill the silence. "Today was... interesting. I'd never seen Mrs Block in action before. It's different than watching Daddy."

"Hmph. I underestimated her."

"Well, at least you admit it," for the first time in that entire day, Kay had a clear view of the defense attorney. She looked like someone who just won a marathon: exhausted, but too excited to care. _But why does she smell like mint?_

"Block-dono," _At least she gets her name mentioned._

"So, these two are witnesses tomorrow? What could they have possibly seen?"

"I assure you, that will be presented in court. If you remain as predictable as you were today, their testimonies will be most vital."

"Don't get cocky with me," she was close to snapping. "You can't even prove how the victim died. Or if he even died at all. That's not an ideal situation for a prosecutor hoping to win."

"Um, should we go?" Trucy looked uncomfortable with it all.

"Not yet," Blackquill ordered, then turned to Mrs Block. "I need to prepare my witnesses. And investigate. Why don't you ensure your husband is escorted to detention safely?"

Her eyes squinted shut, hands trembling. "Be careful on your investigation, Prosecutor. Your last one started the Dark Age." _Ouch._

Before the girls knew it, they were escorted back to the Prosecutor's Lobby.

* * *

Kay and Trucy didn't leave the courthouse until lunchtime, an hour after court was adjourned. The investigator was dismayed to learn they weren't alone.

"Trucy!" the yellow clad attorney cried out. What was her name again?

"Athena," Trucy smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The other two lawyers weren't far behind.

"Something weird's going on here," Apollo Justice insisted, fiddling with his bracelet. "That guard was lying about seeing nobody else."

"Hands," Athena called out. "Who thinks Mr. Block is innocent?"

Everyone except Kay raised their hands (what? She wasn't sure yet). It was then that they noticed her existence. "Oh, hey! Miss Faraday, right?"

Kay forced herself to smile. "You can call me Kay."

"Well Kay, I guess I have to thank you," Phoenix Wright spoke for the first time. "if it wasn't for you taking Trucy along, we'd have no connection to this case."

"And you want to be connected, I take it?" _Why?_

"Yeah, actually," Mr Justice answered for his boss. "Mr Wright and I have a... personal reason to be curious."

"And I'm just along for the ride!"

Kay thought back on Mr. Edgeworth's words to her, when he described Kristoph Gavin's character. He _had_ mentioned Phoenix Wright's connection, now that she thought about it. "I guess that makes sense."

"So, what did Blackquill want?" Athena probed, necklace changing colors from light to dark blue.

Trucy stopped smiling. "Oh, he was just reviewing our testimonies. I could have had Daddy come in and help, but I decided Kay was enough."

Was she not allowed to be alone with Blackquill? If not, why?

Kay decided to ignore it, "He was preparing us for cross examination by being more intense than Mrs Block ever could."

Athena nodded solemnly. "I wonder if Taka's already with him. That hawk was _really_ fidgety during trial."

"Everyone was," Mr Justice corrected his colleague. "I don't know what's going on, but something's really off about this case."

"Blackquill hid evidence," Kay stated abruptly. The three lawyers turned to her.

"What?!"

"In the cell, the initial investigation found a letter. Mr Gavin had written it to his killer, but they were never referred to by name." Kay didn't know why she was telling them this. "I know because I was there. I was the one who found it."

They were staring at her, everyone but Trucy dumbfounded. "What did it say?"

"Hold on," Kay pulled Little Thief out of her purse, scrolling through the settings to recreate the images. Thank god she'd brought it to the New Year's party.

In seconds, a holographic image of the letter appeared, unfolded. Surprisingly enough, no one asked questions.

"Wow," Athena sighed. "This guy's more twisted than you told me, Apollo."

"Did he really cooperate with his murder?"

"This piece of evidence goes against everything Prosecutor Blackquill's been arguing," Mr. Wright declared, then turned to Kay. "Has the defense seen this?"

Kay shook her head. "Most people in the police force don't know I have this. It's Little Thief. I take it on every investigation to record a simulation of the crime scene."

The lawyer in blue sighed. "It probably isn't admissible as evidence."

"It isn't. Last time I tried, I was accused of evidence forgery."

For whatever reason, this made Mr Wright laugh and his employees flinch. "Least you aren't a lawyer. Any idea why it wasn't found? The letter, I mean."

Kay nodded. "The police are hiding it. Or they destroyed it. That's the only possibility."

"I can't believe it!" Athena clenched her fists. Now her necklace was red. Was it some kind of mood necklace or something? "That could be the evidence that decides the trial!"

"I can't believe the police would hide that," Trucy clenched her fists too, keeping them close to her chest. "Does Prosecutor Blackquill have no shame?"

"Honestly? I'm not even sure he knows about it," Kay interrupted. "The letter implies a female was the killer, which is the premise Prosecutor Gavin had been investigating under. But Blackquill arrested Mr Block, a man. Either he disregarded the evidence, or he's ignorant to it."

Blackquill was assigned to the case by Mr Edgeworth. If walked in ignorant to the facts, it's Mr Edgeworth's fault. Kay felt a surge of anger at the thought.

She tuned out the others' conversation, trying to sneak away unnoticed.

"Kay?" It didn't work. "Where are you going?"

Kay turned back, facing Trucy in the eye. "I'm visiting Mr Edgeworth. Want to come with?"

* * *

 **A/N's: Okay, now I'm just torturing myself... three updates in three days? The blasphemy!**

 **What can I say? I'm on break. I don't know how often updates will be when school starts up again, or when my inspiration high crashes. Just know that feedback keeps me moving better than anything else.**

 **My knowledge of how autopsies are done comes from Law and Order: SVU. If anything is seriously off, please tell me about it.**

 **Also, I kinda lied last chapter: Kay won't be testifying for a little while. Sorry, guys. I kinda just go where the story takes me (I don't have an outline for this thing, and as long as it doesn't cause me to write contradictions, I don't see the need for one). We're gonna have a couple of investigation chapters. But I promise Kay's testimony will take place in her POV. Same goes for Trucy.**

 **Speaking of testimonies, I left you all some with huge clues in Dr Jensen's. Here's a hint: what important thing did she NOT mention at any time during her session on the stand? I'm temporarily out of juice for this story (it will likely be my last update this winter break, unless serious inspiration strikes), so you'll have plenty of time to think on it all.**

 **And ohmygosh. I cannot believe I wrote this much in so little time. I'm probably gonna have to go back and edit later, but in the meantime, i have no regrets. But hey, if you notice any errors, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Trucy could barely keep up. "Kay, wait!"

Kay stopped in her tracks, whipping her head around. Her eyes were on fire. "You're coming with?"

"Of course!" Trucy cried out. "I haven't seen Uncle Edgeworth since the party! He's always so busy."

Once Trucy had caught up with her, Kay fell in line with the magician's step. It was amazing how close all the legal buildings were to each other. "I have to warn you: it won't be a pleasant visit."

"You're going to question him about the trial today?" Trucy was struggling to understand. "How is it his fault?"

"Like I said before: either Blackquill didn't know about the evidence or he repressed it. If it was the first option, the evidence transfer was never completed. Klavier didn't preform that transfer: he was against it. The only one with authority to go through any prosecutor's case files less than a day before trial is the Chief Prosecutor.

"If it was the second option, Edgeworth was the one who let Blackquill prosecute again, even from jail. If he was wrong about him, the responsibility falls on him. It was decided at the PIC meeting."

"But that's still not fa- wait, what were you doing at a PIC meeting?"

"I'm their substitute secretary a _lot,_ " Kay replied, flashing a smirk that lasted a second. "It's a boring job, but I do get to know the latest legal news. Edgeworth likes the silent support, and Chairman Courtney likes me well enough to allow it."

"Huh," Trucy commented. Then she remembered what they were talking about. "But that's not fair, still! Why don't we just ask Edgeworth what's going on?"

"If he hid evidence that led to the arrest of the wrong man-or got an employee to do it-, what makes you think he'll own up to it so easily?"

 _She has a point._ "I don't believe it. Uncle Edgeworth doesn't tolerate underhanded tactics of any kind! Did you hear what he did to Gaspen Payne?"

"People can change, Trucy."

"Not this fast!" Trucy sighed, forfeiting the argument. "Just let me be in the room, okay? I might be able to tell you when he lies. I know what his tell is: I figured it out years ago."

"Tell?" Trucy was about to explain it when Kay cut her off. "Never mind. Do what you want."

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

Trucy flinched. If Kay knocked on the door any harder, she would break it down. "Mr Edgeworth?"

The magician heard voices. Within the minute, a prosecutor opened the door. But it wasn't the prosecutor they'd been hoping to see.

"Klavier," she breathed. "Where is Mr Edgeworth?"

"I'd guess a meeting, Fraulein," his voice was flat, devoid of all emotion. "I've been waiting for him since lunch. What brings you ladies here?"

"I want to talk to him about today's trial," Kay crossed her arms. "It was a sham!"

"What did I tell you, Frauleins?"

"We thought you were bitter you weren't prosecuting," Trucy admitted without reservations. The way his eyes flashed told her all she needed to know. "What changed your mind?"

She thought Klavier would tell them. She honestly did. Klavier cared enough about the truth and his image to potentially go against orders... right?

Wrong. "Apologies, but I cannot speak of it. This one," he cocked his head at Kay, "already knows too much."

"Is this about the autopsy report?" Kay questioned. "Klavier, if the victim died some other way, Allan Block is innocent. You'd let an innocent man be tried for murder?"

Klavier turned his head up, laughing. Or was he crying? "You think that's all this is? You're in for a nasty surprise. Herr Monochrome should have refused. It does our office no favors."

"You mean, it's something bigger?" Trucy picked up from where Kay left off. "Like what? Did the medical examiners lose the body?"

"Nein. They have the body the police delivered," Klavier tried to get past the two girls, without success. "Excuse me, Frauleins. I've waited long enough for Herr Edgeworth. Unlike the two of you, I have an investigation to be running."

"You were assigned a new case?" Kay pressured. "What crime?"

"Missing person," Klavier responded, a grim smile on his face. "Herr Buddy Deuse went missing New Year's Day after a particularly wild party. It wasn't reported until the 3rd because no one was sober enough to notice his absence," the prosecutor handed them a picture of a pale man with green eyes and light brown hair. "Five foot eleven, one hundred and seventy eight pounds, and twenty nine years old. Call the police if you see him."

 _Okay, aside from the timing, there's no way this can be related to the case._ So why did Trucy accept the picture into her evidence storage(/magic panties)?

"Ach, can I leave now?"

"Oh!" Kay looked surprised. She stepped aside, "sorry to bother you."

"Later, Frauleins."

"Well, what should we do now?" Trucy looked to Kay for options. "Should we wait?"

"...No. It can wait until the case is over. I'll have more to guilt him with if Mr Block is convicted," Kay pulled open the office door carelessly, gesturing for Trucy to leave first. "I need to stop by my apartment. I've been wearing the same clothes since yesterday. Still want to come along?"

Trucy shrugged, "sure. I don't have anything else to do." _Unless you count annoying Polly._

"Alright," Kay smiled, pressing the elevator button to take them down. "We'll have to take the train this time."

* * *

"Here it is, Trucy. My humble abode," Kay welcomed her sarcastically, waving her arms about the place. "Make yourself comfortable."

Trucy didn't see what was wrong with her apartment. Sure it was small, but the one she shared with Daddy was just barely bigger. As long as Kay lived alone, it was plenty of space. Wait. "Do you live alone here?"

"Yup," Kay confirmed. "Your my first guest in months. In case the mess didn't clue you in already."

"Eh. You're about as messy as Daddy and I," Trucy took a seat on the couch. It smelled like she'd found it in the dumpster one day, then sprayed perfume over it to hide the smell. Kay seemed like the type to do that. But like Daddy said: no shame in free furniture.

"Mm. You're sweet," Kay walked off to what Trucy presumed was a bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "I might take a few minute. I can't remember which clothes are clean."

"That's okay!" Trucy called back. Kay didn't have a TV in her apartment, but she did find a book on her coffee table. It had a white bird with three legs on it, wings spread against a black background. _Great Grief of a Great Thief by Norma DePlume._

Norma DePlume? Hadn't Daddy gotten to meet her last summer?

 _Oh yeah! She was that witness with the wardrobe malfunction!_ Trucy shuddered at the memory. There was a picture of the author on the back cover, but she looked half her real age in it.

All in all, it looked interesting. Still, she should probably ask Kay for permission. "Hey, Kay?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I read your library book?"

"...Sure, go right ahead! I got it two days ago."

"Thanks!" Trucy tore open the book (delicately), staring the the chapter index:

 _"Foreword: The Truth about Justice by Tyrell Badd (pg xi)_

 _1\. Contextual Evidence: A Brief Introduction to the Trial System (pg 1)_

 _2\. The KG-8 Incident/Formation of the Yatagarasu (pg 13)_

 _3\. The First Heists/Mission Statement (pg 42)_

 _4\. Know the Players: Byrne Faraday (pg 61)_

 _5\. Know the Players: Tyrell Badd (pg 86)_

 _6\. Know the Players: Calisto Yew (pg 108)_

 _7\. Famous Heists: "Age of the Vigilante" (pg 127)_

 _8\. The Fall of the Yatagarasu: Betrayal in the Ranks (pg 145)_

 _9\. The "Second Yatagarasu"?/Ramifications of the Dark Age (pg 179)_

 _Epilogue: A Light in the Darkness by Kay Faraday (pg 201)"_

 _Kay wrote the epilogue to this book?_ Trucy flipped to the copyright date: February 22nd, 2020. She would have been eighteen when the book came out.

But that wasn't all: Byrne Faraday? She had to be related to him.

 _'My father was a prosecutor. I lived with him, back when I was little.'_ She failed to mention her father had been a member of the most famous vigilante groups in the twenty-first century: the Yatagarasu.

Trucy thought back to when they'd had lunch together:

 _'The Yatagarasu?'_

 _Kay winked. 'Just a little nickname I picked out for myself. It's a three legged bird from folklore.'_

She had lied about what it meant. Her pin wasn't just a character from a myth. It was the symbol of a crime syndicate! Why did she want to be associated with criminals?

 _'For years, the best way to find justice has been to work independently of the legal system. So that's what I did.'_

Exactly what span of time had she been referring to? Trucy had assumed the Dark Age of the Law, but for all she knew, it could have started much earlier than that.

Trucy couldn't believe it. It was like she was looking at the private investigator for the first time. Her eagerness to investigate crime scenes, her casual nature while entering the Blocks' apartment, her suspicion towards the courts, her anger at the mere possibility of corruption... it all fit together.

Suddenly the door burst open. Startled, Trucy threw down the book, turning to face the older woman.

Kay wasn't wearing her trench coat anymore, having replaced it with a mauve sweater and dark pink jeans. The only thing that didn't seem to change was her boots. Well, and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Trucy didn't know what to say anymore.

But that was okay. Kay spoke first, anyhow "Get bored of the book?"

"No," Trucy kept her voice mild. "It sounds amazing. But I didn't really have much time, to get into it."

"That's okay," the black haired woman tilted her head, trying to gauge Trucy's reaction. "Had you heard of the author before?"

"Yeah! She was... a witness. For one of Daddy's cases. It happened last July."

Kay giggled. "Was that the one at the aquarium? Mr Edgeworth nearly fainted when he heard. First case since regaining his badge, and what does your father do? Defends an orca."

Trucy laughed a long with her. Was she supposed to say anything. "I didn't know about the Yatagarasu. it was your-"

"My dad," Kay finished for her, eyes solemn. "He died fifteen years ago, at the hands of his partner in crime. I swore I'd get my revenge. Then one day, when I met Mr Edgeworth, I knew I'd be able to get it. He was the one who'd proved Calisto Yew had been a traitor. I knew I could trust him." Kay shuddered, grabbing a faded navy scarf of the kitchen counter. "It all worked out, in the end. Even if Uncle Badd went to jail.

"We have more in common than you think, Trucy. My mother left us when I was three. My dad died when I was ten. We both sought the truth of their disappearance from our lives and found it. But not without the cost of their best friend's freedom. We both seek the truth, qualified or not. That's why I brought you along with me. I see myself in you."

"Wow..." _We are more alike than I thought._ No wonder she felt so connected to Kay.

They embraced. Kay wiped away her tears in an almost motherly fashion. She pulled back and smiled. "Now come on. We've got a lot of investigating to do before court tomorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N's:** **I didn't feel like advancing the murder plot. That's why you got Klavier when you were originally going to get Edgeworth. Sorry guys.**

 **Now I feel all emotional. And I SERIOUSLY want to ship Trucy and Kay now! They'd be so cute together, but according to California law, Trucy's under the age of consent. Darn it! I'd have to write underage. But hey, I guess that's normal for AA. If it makes anyone feel better, Japan's age of consent is supposedly 13.  
**

 **Also, I have an announcement: I want everyone to keep their eyes out for a story by the title of "Turnabout Anniversary". I'm the beta for the real author, who calls themselves The Scollard. I may have only read the prologue and first chapter, but I already know it's gonna be great!**

 **Anyway, I have to go get ready for a dentist appointment. Enjoy the chapter. everyone! Feel free to leave any comments/critique feedback in the box below, as per usual, and I will see you on the far side!  
**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

It wasn't until she walked into the detention center that Kay really felt her exhaustion catch up to her. To think, she'd been this close to sleeping in the lobby last night.

Her mind flashed back to the night before. She felt the force of Prosecutor Blackquill's eyes on her, watching for the slightest twitch as she repeated her testimony. Kay was forced to recite every word, over and over. When she asked... she couldn't go home until she knew it by heart. And she'd thought Edgeworth was a perfectionist.

Kay looked over to Trucy, who shrugged and avoided eye contact. She must've felt the same way.

The investigator thought back to her apartment. It had been a bold move, bringing Trucy into her home. Revealing herself to Trucy like that. But Kay was never one for subtlety.

Lucky for her, things went well. Better than well, if she was honest. _Maybe it's possible after all._

"Kay?" Trucy asked, stopping her before she reached for the visitor's log.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure Mr. Block will talk to us? What if he says no?"

"Then we go somewhere else," Kay replied coolly. She intended to visit Block and Co. Law Offices after this, but it would depend on how Mr Block received them. "It's not a big deal. I just want to see how he's holding up." _Being a defendant is hard._

"Okay!" Trucy sighed, then perked up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sign us in!"

Kay did so quickly, using only her own name. She and Trucy waited for a few minutes before being called back. It was a long walk to the visitor's room.

When they saw Mr Block, he looked... frightened. Shocked. Maybe angry, too. _We probably got him fresh out of questioning._

There was a period of silence between them. "Hello, Mr Block. I'm... sure you remember me. Kay Faraday," Kay tugged at her scarf, trying to remember how Mr Shields usually did this. Sometimes, when work at her office was slow, she would assist him on investigations. It was good company, even if it didn't pay much.

"-and I'm Trucy Wright!" the magician beamed, putting a hand to her hat. "We were in the gallery at your trial today."

He stared at them through a loose tendril of hair. Did they have showers in the detention center? "I know who you are. I hired you three days ago."

"Oh... right," Kay changed tactics. "We wanted to see how you were doing."

More staring. "I'm trapped in an over-dramatic court comedy as the man who killed a murderer. I supposedly did this to protect my wife, and now she's the one protecting me. From death," he threw his head back, hand over forehead. "Oh, the drama! The twists! The irony!"

Kay wasn't impressed. "Where do you work again?"

"The Hollywood Heritage Museum. Why?"

"Never mind," Kay chose to focus her attention elsewhere. "What made you think you're going to die?"

"That prosecutor!" Mr Block shrank into himself. "He said... the only thing standing between me and his blade was a bumbling old dotard."

 _I'm assuming he means the judge_. Kay thought to herself.

"That's odd. They're usually more discreet about those things," Trucy commented, unaffected by the revelation. "Think it was a scare tactic?"

"Probably," Kay agreed, then turned to the man behind the glass. "Sentencing is decided in a separate trial. You would have to be declared guilty before they even consider it."

"That's never going to happen! I won't let it, Iggy won't let it-"

"Mr Block, are you claiming you're innocent?" Kay kept the pressure running.

"Of course I am!" he banged the table on his side. "I was as shocked as anyone to hear the bastard was dead. Not sad, mind you. He deserved it. But... why? _Why_ is he dead? He's been a sitting duck for almost two years now. Why would someone wait until _now_ to kill him?"

Mr Block had a good point. Ever since the Jurist Test Trial, the victim had been in the same situation. Even if he'd asked to die, why not die earlier? What possible reason did he have to wait?

"They wanted him to die on New Year's?" Trucy theorized. "The whole 'dead at midnight' thing was pretty dramatic. I doubt it was coincidence."

"Which is what the prosecution is claiming. Meaning this fact is inconvenient for them... but even if we were right, why not die in 2027? It would have worked just as well," Kay mused. "As far as we know, the killer had just as much opportunity then as now."

"Then maybe that's what we should look for! A person with motive who got back in town recently!" Trucy bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Wait, you all actually believe me?" Mr. Block questioned, a spark of hope in his eyes. "I thought you two were witnesses."

"If a witness is called to the stand, they have to testify," Kay explained. "It's the law: we _have_ to tell the court what we saw. Our personal beliefs have nothing to do with it."

"And we believe you're innocent!" Trucy piped up. Was it Kay's imagination, or did her smile look exaggerated?

Finally, Mr. Block seemed to soften. "Thank you," he gave Kay that same smile she'd seen him offer when he ran into her office. It made her feel warm inside.

A moment passed before Mr Block cleared his throat. "Miss Faraday, this is my first time to ever watch a trial. Is what happened today normal?"

Kay nodded. "Almost too normal. Usually, there's whipping, flying, fainting witnesses, runaway defendants, guns at the defense bench, suicide on the stand-"

"And testifying animals!" Trucy added. "Don't forget the testifying animals!"

Mr Block just stared at them. "And I thought _my_ job got crazy."

"Your wife had a pretty good handle on herself, though." Trucy commented. "She didn't seem as nervous as Daddy or Polly usually do. I don't know about Athena really, but they usually get picked on a lot during trial. They also say a lot of stupid things and make jokes that aren't funny."

Kay nodded, trying to give the man more confidence. In all truth, she had no idea how most defense attorneys handled themselves during trial. It wasn't something she'd paid any attention to. "Researching the poison was a smart move. Now that she has the facts of the case, tomorrow should be a more even playing field. Before, she was probably fighting for time."

Mr Block shook his head, brown hair falling over his face. "I never appreciated her enough."

Kay hated to interrupt his moment, but she needed to know. "Mr Block, you seem to hate the victim very strongly. Why is that?"

And with that, all his softness was gone. "He was a manipulative bastard who killed two men and didn't die for any of it. Did you know he was never even charged for the murder of that Misham man? They thought the case 'lacked decisive evidence'. Pah!"

Trucy crossed her arms, going silent. Kay gave her a concerned look before eyeing Mr Block. Something didn't add up. "What about before? You said your wife had known him since college. Surely you met him at some point."

"Of course I did. Once upon a time, he and Iggy were joined at the hip. Never one without the other. It made dating extremely difficult."

 _He was jealous_ , Kay realized. "Surely you two were alone when you-"

"No! Not like that," he waved his arms about, landing with his head in his hands. "I love my Iggy, I do. When I say she has problems separating her work from the rest of her life, I mean it in the most loving way possible. She's a workaholic. So was Gavin. When you find out a single man is spending more time with your wife than you are, you get a little uncomfortable. That's all I'm saying!"

 _And_ I'd _say there's more to the story, but I'm not sure I want to go there._ Unfortunately, Kay wasn't quite done with the topic. "So why did you visit him on the 30th?"

"Because Iggy did on the 27th and I wanted to know why. She didn't have anything to say and that bastard never does. He wasn't helpful, I got angry, and the next thing I know I'm being dragged out of the detention center by two men."

"You don't remember the encounter at all?" Trucy piped up.

Mr Block shook his head. "None of it, other than what I told you. I told the prosecutor the same thing."

Kay nodded. "Okay. Well, we really just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks for that. I haven't seen Iggy since the trial," he sighed, clearly worried. "Miss Faraday... Miss Wright. Could I ask you to do just one more thing?"

"Su-" Trucy was about to say. Kay cut her off.

"What is it?"

"Will you check on Ethan and Iggy for me? Iggy doesn't want to bring Ethan here, but I really want to see him. She might need help taking care of him, since that's what I normally do, and she's always so stressed, and-"

"We'll check on your family, Mr Block," Kay promised. Why not? Block and Co. was her next stop either way. "Don't you worry."

"Bye, Mr Block!" Trucy smiled. "We'll see you in court tomorrow!"

* * *

"So this is Block and Co.," Trucy commented casually. "Before, it was Gavin and Co. Earlier than that, Hammond and Co. I wonder what its next name will be?"

Kay didn't reply, taking the place in. It was far nicer than Edgeworth and Co. Busier too. Last she heard, seven lawyers worked under the firm, with three assistants and two secretaries to go around. Out of all the firm's employees, all but two (a lawyer and a secretary) had been around longer than two years. However, six lawyers had left the firm in 2026, not including Apollo Justice or Kristoph Gavin, taking two assistants with them and starting another firm across town.

Kay had learned all of this from Mr Shields, when he took her to a Bar Association meeting under the guise of a new assistant. The meeting had been called in November 2026 to discuss the actions of Phoenix Wright, but the man himself never showed up. Mrs Block hadn't been there either, now that Kay thought about it. Where had she been?

After coming back to reality (thanks to Trucy), the two stepped into the firm. It was just as nice on the inside, if a bit bare. The newspapers in the waiting room were months out of date, and the secretary's desk at the head of the room was only half covered in papers. The mahogany space was equipped for two, but only sat one woman, a forty year old with faded red hair and thick glasses. Where was the other secretary?

"Excuse me?" Kay piped up, reminding herself to remain polite. "We're here to see Mrs Block."

The secretary barely even glanced at them. "You with the press?"

"No, ma'am. My name is Kay Faraday. This is my assistant, Trucy Wright."

That got her attention. "Wright, as in... Phoenix Wright?"

"Yep!" Trucy confirmed. "He's my Daddy."

"We're private investigators," Kay tried to steer the conversation back onto course. "And witnesses in Mrs Block's newest case."

"Yeah. We have a message from her husband!" Trucy insisted. "Please let us in."

At this, the woman looked shocked. "Why on Earth would you-"

"Belinda! For the love of law, let them in."

Ingrid Block appeared behind them, sleeping child in her arms. She sounded irritated, but had kept her voice low.

"Mrs Block! I'm very sorry. I was only going to tell them that you were out, and-"

"And now I'm back in," Ingrid finished, keeping her voice even. "Thank you, Ms Vines."

The secretary nodded frantically. And with that, they were in.

Trucy wasted no time in trying to speak. "Mrs Block, your husband really wants to-"

"Hush," Ingrid insisted, then whispered. "Not until we're in my office."

Kay was ready to ask why. A second later, she didn't have to.

"Mrs Block! I have a new case for our firm! It's a civil suit against another law firm! But Grossberg and Co have been our allies ever since we hit rough times, should we really-"

"Boss! Boss! This morning's trial is in the news! They think you're the killer!"

"Hey, our trial got delayed another day. Can one of us co council for you tomorrow?"

"Mrs Block? I lost my-"

"Why is your son here?"

Kay and Trucy waited in silence as Mrs Block waded through the chaos, chasing off the young lawyers and sending paperwork every which way. She looked exhausted.

"I already said no! I meant it when I said no one from this firm should ever get involved with Gavin again. I had no choice, but you two do. Save yourselves the trouble and go help Crane."

The yelling woke Ethan, who started asking where his father was. Ingrid was alarmed. "I have to go. Refer the civil suit to Atkins and Co!"

Without another word, she all but ran into her office. Kay and Trucy barely got in before the door was closed. The defense attorney set her son down, collapsing in her seat. The design scheme was a study in lavender and light blue, at odds with Ingrid's dark complexion and green suit.

"My apologies, Miss Faraday. Trucy Wright," Kay tried to decipher the look she sent Trucy, without success. "It comes with running the place."

"Oh, no worries!" Trucy smiled mischievously. "That's how the Anything Agency is every day! I'm used to it."

She clearly did not enjoy the comparison. Not many defense attorneys did, it seemed. "Take a seat. Let's start with the obvious question: why were you visiting my husband?"

Kay obeyed, then began to speak, "we wanted to see how he was doing. Prosecutor Blackquill has a reputation fo-"

"For being tough on suspects," Trucy cut Kay off. _What did she think I was going to say?_ "But we think your husband is innocent!"

Whatever reaction Kay was expecting Mrs Block to have at those words, "nothing" wasn't it. "And why do you believe that?"

Kay answered for the magician. "I was there, when Mr. Edgeworth got the call. I was with Klavier and Em- Detective Skye when they investigated the cell the first time. There's something... you and Prosecutor Blackquill don't have all the evidence needed to solve this case."

She hadn't been planning to tell Ingrid Block. Well, not really. But now that she had, she ought to tell Blackquill as well. The playing field had to be even.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Oh? And what evidence would this be?"

Kay pulled out Little Thief, ready to show her exactly what she'd found. "I bring this thing on every investigation I preform. It records details of everything in the room, even things I don't notice. And- Hyah!"

And with that, a portion of the office was covered in a hologram. Ethan gurgled in surprise, but was quickly distracted by Trucy's hat tricks. _Thank you, magician._

She looked back the the lawyer, who wasn't surprised in the slightest at this new development. Motioning for the woman to follow, Kay avoided a the chairs in an attempt to reach the "cell window". Luckily, the recreation had left the paper unfolded.

"The victim's hands were stained with ink, not strychnine. Or maybe it was both," Kay added, upon second thought. "He was writing a letter when he died. A letter to his killer."

Ingrid Block gasped, studying the paper in greater detail, "'To the Lady of Justice...?" she whispered something to herself, but Kay didn't hear it.

"Klavier thought this meant the killer was a female," Kay commented. Trucy was watching them, trying to distract Ethan all the while.

They watched in silence as she read the paper, eyes growing wider and wider. She turned back to Kay. "Was this really in the cell when you and the police got there?"

"Yes."

"And anyone involved in the initial investigation should be able to testify to this fact?"

"In theory," Kay shifted her feet. "I don't know why Detective Skye didn't mention it. She would've known it was important."

"The prosecutor is in charge of witness testimony," Mrs Block crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. "They're also in charge of a detective's salary."

"What?" Trucy interrupted. "You don't really-"

"It doesn't matter," she motioned to Kay, who turned the hologram off. "I'm assuming this... device isn't permissible as evidence?"

"No," Kay sighed. "At least, it wasn't eight, no nine years ago. Mr Edgeworth tried, though. I almost got accused of perjury. Because of forgery."

"Then it's useless. If the police haven't submitted it, and I don't have the real copy, then there's nothing I can do. I trust you know evidence law, Miss Faraday?"

"I do, but... you still have a right to know," Kay squared her shoulders. "Whoever's hiding this evidence must have a reason for doing it. If you know why they're hiding it, you can figure out who they are. If you figure out who they are, you can find where they're hiding it."

She seemed to consider it, then shook her head. "It isn't decisive evidence. Even if the victim thought he knew the identity of his killer, there's no guarantee he was correct. Thanks to recent law, the dead can no longer testify in court. Even if we were to call him back from the dead, the precedent isn't in my favor."

"DL-6, I know," Kay was getting impatient. "But what if the victim's right this time?"

"Still doesn't matter: he's dead, and on friendly terms with his killer. Gavin has no reason to tell us the truth, and would face no consequences if he lied. If he didn't leave the killer's identity in the letter, he has no intention of anyone figuring it out."

" _'Our truth is yours to create. Twist my case however you wish, so long as I never return here.'_ " Kay quoted. "If he didn't want to implicate his killer, why write this message at all? He must have known it would never get delivered."

"Gavin's twisted. He went insane in prison," she spoke tersely. "The note's gibberish, and the police didn't submit it because they realized how useless it was."

"But-" Trucy started.

"Get away from my son," she ordered. Trucy quickly obeyed, much to Ethan's protest. "Now did either one of you actually visit my husband, or did the prosecutor send you here to distract me?"

"We did see him," Kay confirmed. "Ask him if you want. He's worried about you, Mrs Block. You and your son. He said you aren't used to caring for hi-"

"He should be worried about himself," _That must've been a sore subject._ "His whole case comes down to one autopsy, written by the police approved doctor. They've messed up their autopsies before. A few years ago, Gavin and I had to get a new one done by a third party and-" she clamped her mouth shut. "I have a court case to prepare for. Please leave."

"Yes, Mrs Block," Kay spoke before Trucy could. "Thank you for hearing us out."

"Bye Ethan!" Trucy waved with a big smile. The toddler waved back.

"Don't let the ghost get you!"

Trucy laughed, Mrs Block gasped, and with that, they were out of there.

* * *

 **A/N's: I really wanted to upload this on January 4th. You know, the day everything in this chapter takes place one (albeit twelve years in the future)?**

 **But sadly, it was not to be. School got the better of me, and I have another story I owe responsibility to. Also, I may come back and edit the later parts at some point, because I haven't gone through them yet.**

 **We almost have all the pieces needed to go back to court. One more chapter in Trucy's POV (in which our heroines get sneaky), and the second day of court will begin with Kay's testimony. It will likely take longer than the first day in court did (I'm guessing five chapters), but the resolution of court is not the end of the story. Just throwing that out there.**

 **As always, feel free to leave all of your thoughts/theories/constructive criticism down below, thank you for your continued support, and I will see you on the far side!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"That sure went well."

"I don't get it," Trucy crossed her arms as they walked. "Most lawyers are happy when you bring them new evidence."

Kay shook her head. "I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

Trucy sighed. It was a long story. "What do we do now? I don't think we made a difference in there."

The investigator shook her head. "Don't worry. Now that Mrs Block knows there's more to the case, she won't be able to get it out of her head. If I were her, I'd either lure Prosecutor Blackquill into presenting it (assuming he has it) or get one of us to mention it on the stand. Preferably me, because I was part of the initial investigation, but you'd work if she doesn't get the chance. If she can prove the victim was in cahoots with his killer, that goes against everything Blackquill's been trying to prove up until this point."

"And if she overturns his premise, Mr Block will be declared innocent!" Trucy exclaimed. Kay nodded. "But why did she call the letter useless, then?"

Kat thought about it for a moment. "She's worried she won't be able to get her hands on it, and doesn't want to rely on it too much?"

Trucy didn't agree with that method, but she supposed it made sense. "We still don't have anything to do. Wanna come visit the Wright Anything Agency?"

"What is that, a venue for legal graffiti?" Kay paused, seeming to mull it over. Then she smacked her forehead. "Oh... Wright. Like, Phoenix Wright. Sorry."

Trucy laughed. "It's fine. Maybe Daddy, Polly, or Athena will know what to do."

"Alright," Kay replied. "We can go visit your dad's office."

 _It's my office too, you know. I'm the reason they don't call it a "law office"._ Trucy didn't know why that stung so much.

But it didn't matter. She let out a smile and screamed "let's go!", racing Kay nine blocks east and four blocks west to the office. It was close, but Kay won in the end. _Darn it._

She burst open the door with a smile on her face. Then frowned when nobody noticed her.

All three lawyers in the office were flipping through huge folders and stacks of paper. They appeared to be taking advantage of their lack of cases (and the new year) to sort out old files. At least they hadn't asked Trucy to help.

"Wow," Apollo commented, reading one. "Mia Fey was amazing."

"Of course she was, Apollo," Daddy replied, a distant look to his eyes. "The Chief was my mentor. Everything I teach you two are things she taught me. So, in a way, you're her students too."

Athena smiled at that logic, taking the case file from Apollo and scanning it into Widget for later.

Apollo, on the other hand, looked less than happy. "And Mia Fey's mentors were Mr Grossberg and Diego Armando. By that reasoning, Prosecutor Godot was your both your rival _and_ teacher."

"And I used what I learned from you to save Simon, so, in a way... wow. Wait until he hears this!" Athena threw the file into the stack, smile on her face.

Suddenly, Daddy looked less than pleased with himself. That's when he noticed her and Kay. "Trucy! Miss Faraday!"

Kay looked startled. While Trucy had been watching the lawyers, she'd been inspecting the piano. But she recovered quickly. "Hello, Mr Wright. I was just bringing Trucy back here."

"We visited Block and Co, the defendant, and the prosecutor's office!" Trucy bounced on the balls of her feet, then reconsidered. "In reverse order."

She kept her eyes trained on Daddy's face. To an outsider, it hardly changed. But Trucy saw it. The slight crinkle in his forehead, the extra focus in his eyes. He was _not_ happy with them. "Why were you there?"

"Kay showed her the letter Gavin wrote to his killer-"

"Same thing I showed all of you," Kay interrupted.

"-and she didn't even care!"

"So it isn't just the prosecution who's hiding evidence," Daddy mused. Trucy watched as Widget went red. She waited for Athena to jump to the prosecutor's defense, but she didn't. _Why?_

"Athena," she started. "What did Blackquill's heart say during the trial?"

Kay raised an eyebrow at her, which she responded to with a look. _I'll explain later, kay?_

After the slightest of nods, she turned back to the other female in the room, who looked extremely upset with herself. "His emotions almost never changed the whole trial, he was equal parts nervous and amused." _What?_

"What, like a kid who pulled a prank and thinks they're gonna get caught?" Kay asked, to which Apollo snorted. She looked at him, confused. "You know the feeling: they think it was funny, and don't regret what they did, but at the same time, they know the punishment's bad. That's... not a good attitude to have in court."

"I know," Athena starting flicking at her earring, Widget the color of Daddy's suit. "He wasn't surprised by anything Mrs Block came up with, either. He wasn't even upset at the thought of asking for another day. I don't get it. I wish _I_ could be the one at the bench."

"I don't know what Blackquill was doing. I just watched the witnesses." Apollo spoke up. "Did you see that part where the guard lied?"

She nodded. "Someone else visited Kristoph Gavin, after Mr Block," Trucy insisted. "That's the only explanation that makes sense."

Apollo stood up, shoving the remaining case files to the side. "That's it. I'm going to find that guard and question him again."

"Apollo, you can't-"

"Yes, I can," he insisted. "I am allowed to talk to whoever I want to in this country. And at the moment, I want to talk to Alwayne Watcher, who supposedly witnessed both parts to our murder."

"It's not _our_ murder. We're not-"

"I am just as involved as Mrs Block," Apollo didn't even let his boss finish. "And I am not about to sit around and wait for the truth to come out. If I find anything, I'm taking it to the police."

"Wait-" Trucy wanted to go with him. But he didn't stop. He stormed out of the office without saying another word.

"Um... Boss?"

"What is it, Athena?"

"I'll finish the files before Friday, I promise. But... can I please go see Prosecutor Blackquill?" she clasped her hands together, eyes wide and childlike. "I haven't talked to him since Christmas because he wanted to spend New Year's with his sister. He might tell me something about the case," she added the last part as an afterthought.

Kay, who hadn't spoken for a while, walked over to Athena's side. "I'll come with you. I want to show him the letter too, in case he doesn't already know."

"I'm coming too!" Trucy declared before she could be left out.

The three girls turned to the lawyer in blue, awaiting his response. Trucy saw the look in his eyes before he spoke. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

"Great!" Athena perked up instantly, which shocked Kay. "Let's do this!"

* * *

It was their second time visiting the Prosecutor's Office that day. Thank goodness the secretaries were used to Kay running in and out. Though Athena had to hide her badge in her sleeve.

Kay and Athena had been chatting the whole time. "So... you know Mr Edgeworth?"

"Yeah," Kay smiled. "I actually met him when I was ten, but we became friends when I was seventeen."

"Kinda like you and Blackquill," Trucy elaborated. Which, now that she thought about it, was more true than she first realized. Athena and Kay had _a lot_ in common.

"Oh," Athena laughed it off. "So that's why you can get in here anytime you want."

"You're worried about Prosecutor Blackquill, aren't you?" Trucy broke in, catching Athena off guard as they turned a corner.

They were interrupted before Athena could reply. "Kay! Trucy! Um... Miss Cykes, right?"

As they were changing direction, Kay, Trucy, and Athena ran into Detective Skye, knocking her bag of Snackoos all over the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

They dropped down onto their knees, immediately picking the food out of the carpeted floor. With the four of them all going at once, it was done in no time. "Sorry about that, Ema."

"Ugh! Can this day get any worse?" Detective Skye eyed a Snackoo for fuzz, then popped it into her mouth. "First the insomniac keeps me up until four in the morning, then I have to show up to court at seven so I can testify first, when _everyone_ knows my testimony is just there to extend game-play time and I never have _any_ contradictions, and now I'm stuck in this office while _he's_ out investigating who-knows-what!"

"Hey, watch how you treat that wall!" Kay cried out.

"Wait, you aren't even on the investigation anymore?" Trucy asked. "Can he do that?"

"Oh no, I'm still part of the investigation... _officially_." Ema angrily munched on the soiled Snackoos. "What I actually do on the investigation is up to the prosecutor in charge. Would you believe it? I actually _miss_ that fop!"

"Wait... detectives work by case? I thought it was by prosecutor," Athena was confused.

"It's done by case. If the prosecutor we usually work with is assigned to the initial investigation, we're stuck on it until the perpetrator is caught or the case runs cold."

"Even if the prosecutor changes?"

"Yes, 'Cykes-Dono'. They could have a different prosecutor every five seconds, and I'd still be stuck where I am."

Athena flinched. "You can call me Athena. We're sorry to bump into you, Detective...?"

"Skye. It's not that hard," Ema fixed her frustration onto Kay. "What do you three want?"

"Athena wanted to visit Prosecutor Blackquill, I was hoping to find out more about the investigation, and Trucy's just along for the ride," Kay explained. Detective Skye gave them another once-over, then motioned with her free hand for them to follow her. _Where are we going?_

Before Trucy knew it, they were in Prosecutor Blackquill's office, which looked like a falconry got into a fight with the ancient Japanese and they both died in the same room. There was a large perch right behind the desk, but Taka wasn't there at the moment. _Guess he's out with Prosecutor Blackquill._

The room was almost completely done up in black and white, much like the man who worked inside. Papers were littered all over the room, almost like someone had ransacked the place. There was a small cot in the far corner, which looked like it'd received much use over the past few weeks. _Does he live in his office?_

"Here," Detective Skye walked to the doorway, more than ready to leave them be. "If he asks which one of you found this room, _say it was Athena_."

"Got it!" Athena flashed the older woman a peace sign. "Thanks, Detective!"

She snorted as she left. "Hmph, 'Detective'. I'm not even the main investigator in this thing. God, I haven't been this useless since '09..."

"Alright, let's get cracking," Kay adjusted her gloves, a manic glint in her eyes. "We don't know how long we've got in here, so let's investigate as much as possible."

"What?!" Athena brought her hand to the sides of her face, Widget turning a surprised yellow. "You want to go through Prosecutor Blackquill's stuff?"

"Not all of it," Kay reassured her. "Just the stuff involving our current case. It should say GK-22 on the files. Here," she tossed the yellow attorney a spare pair of gloves. "Put these on."

Yellow turned to red when Athena caught the gloves. "No. This is wrong. I don't care how much you want answers, we are _not_ going through his office." She motioned for Trucy to follow her

"Trucy, wait," Kay looked at her with longing in her eyes. "We have Ema's permission to be here. Edgeworth gave me, well, _almost_ free run of the place. This isn't exactly what he meant but- Let's wait for him, kay?"

Athena spat back, but Trucy wasn't listening. _If Pr_ _osecutor Blackquill really is hiding evidence, we need to tell Uncle Edgeworth. An innocent man could_ die _over this._

 _An innocent man dying, hm? Where have we seen that before? The man who was falsely convicted and nearly executed could be hiding evidence, which might put someone in the exact same position he was literally_ just _in. That doesn't seem like something he'd do._

 _Then again, why not? Daddy forged evidence and gave it to Apollo. If anyone found out, Apollo would have been disbarred, just like he was. Sure, it was cruel, but it was a gamble he had to take. He's done lots of things like this._

 _Could that be what this is? A gamble? What's the endgame here?_

"Trucy!" Athena insisted, Widget flashing from anger to fear. "Are you coming or not?"

Trucy stuttered, looking at Kay. Her eyes were steel. She tried to formulate a response, but Athena didn't give her the chance.

"Fine. Wait for someone to catch you. It's none of my business," the attorney stormed out the office, red hair flying behind her like a war flag.

"Think she'll tell Blackquill we're here?"

Trucy shook her head. "Couldn't if she wanted to. He doesn't carry a phone."

Kay shrugged, then turned to Trucy, who was closing the door. "Come on. We have to find the case file."

* * *

A half hour later, the two of them discovered all the evidence had been hidden all over the room in the strangest of places. The room's "mess" followed, believe it or not, the outline of a bird. Once Kay and Trucy had discovered this, they had to be very careful not to mess anything up.

"Still no sign of the letter in the desk?" Trucy asked, concerned. The only spot they hadn't yet checked was the safe. Kay claimed to know the combination to every safe in the Prosecutor's Office, but Trucy once overheard Uncle Edgeworth say there was an alarm installed that required the lock to register one's fingerprints to deactivate. The only people it deactivated for were the safe's owner and the Chief Prosecutor.

"No! I've found everything else!" Kay pulled the whole file out of the case, looking at the evidence list one more time. "it's on the list for the initial investigation, , but when it comes to items on the court record, it leaves the list. They don't even have the updated autopsy in here!"

Trucy approached the black-haired woman, putting a glove over her own. "Hey, calm down. If he's got it, we'll find it."

Kay sighed, "you're right. I just don't know where else to look." She carelessly shoved the file back into the drawer she'd found it in, not even noticing as a small slip of paper fell out and onto the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Trucy knelt down to pick it up. It was a small yellow sticky note. There was writing on the back.

The magician flipped it over, reading the handwritten message. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

Her fingers went stiff, she barely registered Kay's request to let her read it. Finally, she turned it over for her friend to see:

 _I'll be mailing this now. Thank you for your cooperation._

* * *

 **A/N's:** **I can guarantee you that whatever I'm supposed to be doing right now, this isn't it. I should probably be finishing homework, or feeding myself dinner.**

 **But... darn it, I love this story too much. This is the end of the investigation segment, your final clue before court starts! Figured I'd make it good for you guys. ( ;-))**

 **Speaking of my clue... ohmygosh I hope you're shocked. Ema didn't break the fourth wall for nothing.**

 **(Laughs, then realizes I'm not funny) So, we're gonna start in court next chapter, with Kay. I feel like that's too big a clue, but... (shrugs) I've had it planned for a while now. I think it's AA plot worthy, but I'd be happy to hear what all of you think.**

 **Once again, thank you to everyone reading and leaving your reviews in the box below. A special shoutout goes to Joyfelelf, whose reviews never fail to make me laugh. By the time you see this, I hope you're still writing your reactions into the box.**

 **You wouldn't believe how much all this means to an amateur writer like myself. Thanks for continuing thus far, I hope you come with me to the end, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

When she woke up, Kay noticed two things: One, she was in her office, and had fallen asleep at her desk. Two, her phone was ringing.

Without thinking, she flipped it open. "Kay Faraday, Ace In-"

It was Ema. "KAY! Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Um... no?"

"Nine-thirty! If you aren't here in ten minutes, Prosecutor Blackquill is going to kill you! And... then me, while he's at it! Get your lazy a-"

It came to her in a rush. Oh _my gosh... how did I forget?_ She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. I can still get there in time."

"You better!" And with that, the angry detective hung up.

Kay couldn't believe she'd forgotten. After staying up all night trying to figure out the mystery of the stolen evidence, she wasn't sure when she'd drifted off. After midnight, for sure. All she knew was the letter was most likely stolen on January third before Prosecutor Blackquill acquired it. Whatever reason he had to hide the fact, it probably had nothing to do with winning. He'd never read the contents himself and Klavier (being as moody as he was) likely hadn't told him.

As she raced out of the office and into the bright LA morning, the streets weren't quite in bustling mode, but it was enough to slow her down. Kay thought her office was close enough to the courthouse to run the distance, but would a train have been the better idea?

 _Oh well._ Kay finally reached the courthouse in record time. She checked her phone: _9:46am January 5th, 2028._

That took longer than she'd expected. Good thing they weren't starting at eight again.

The investigator quickly made her way to Prosecutor's Lobby No. 2, where she was greeted by an angry prosecutor.

"What took you so long?" His voice was dried ice, making Kay shake as she yawned.

Kay took one look into the prosecutor's steel eyes, internally refusing to shrink back. She found she couldn't look him in the face. _Did he know about yesterday?_ "I overslept."

"And?"

"...And what? There's nothing else to it."

She peeked back up to look at the man. His eyes were furious, but he had nothing else to say other than "Do you remember your testimony?"

"Yes."

"Recite it."

Kay yawned once more before repeating her testimony. Verbatim. Because, you know, he _hadn't_ drilled it into her two days ago.

He nodded sharply. "Good. Do you remember how to answer my questions?"

Kay nodded. "Yes. Are you gonna to go through those, too?"

"I wished to, but unfortunately, you showed up late. Now I need to speak with His Baldness. Go to Courtroom No. 3 _now_."

The door slammed behind him, causing the hawk to squawk on his shoulder indigently. Kay turned to Ema. "What's up with him?"

"He knows someone went through his office and the building's security "lost" the footage," Ema sighed. "The things I do for a friend."

"You would have been in just as much trouble as us," Kay argued. Still, she appreciated the risk she'd taken for her. Not to mention Trucy.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but... augh! He pisses me off more than Klavier! Guy never lets me do anything," Ema vented to Kay, who nodded consolingly. The detective eyed the young woman, a strange look in her eyes. "You didn't... take anything from his office, did you?"

 _What?_ "Of course not! We only looked around."

"You're sure? You and Trucy both? And the Cykes girl?"

"I am absolutely sure none of us took anything." Kay confirmed truthfully. "Why? Did something go missing?" Ema nodded. "Well, what was it?"

Ema was about to tell her when-"Court will begin in five minutes. May all gallery members and lawyers make their way into the courtroom. Judge Chambers will preside at ten o'clock, and no one will be allowed in once the trial is under way. Thank you for your cooperation."

"I have to go," the detective insisted. "You need to wait at the door behind the witness stand. Don't walk in until you hear Prosecutor Blackquill call you. Once you're up there-"

"I know how to give testimony, Ema," Kay tried to calm her down. "This isn't my first time on the stand. If anything, you should be helping Trucy. This is only the second time she-"

"Yeah, yeah, I was there the first time," Ema groaned. "Just be careful in there, okay? This case... it isn't what you think." She ran out the lobby before anything else could be said.

"Wait, what?" _First Klavier, now Ema? What's going on here? What's wrong with this case? Apart from the obvious, I mean._

Suspicion surged through her. _What are the police up to? And they wonder why people don't trust them._

Kay walked off to the courtroom door, watching distantly as the last few filed in. When the bailiff closed the door, she took her spot right behind it, listening in as the second day of trial began.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Allan Block. Are the lawyers prepared?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Mrs Block's voice was slightly scratchy, as though she had a cold. _Wonder how she's holding up._

"I have been ready for a long time, Your Baldness. Does everyone have functioning memory, or need I recap yesterday's trial?"

"Why do you waste the court's time?" Mrs Block complained. "We all know what's going to happen: you're going to mess with His Honor's head for a little while, I'm going to object, you'll crack some dark joke, and _then_ we get things moving. Can't you give an opening statement without stalling?"

"...Hmph. Very well, then," Kay could just imagine him turning around to face the defense's bench. "All in all, the prosecution's stance has yet to change. The victim was killed from strychnine poisoning on January first at exactly midnight thanks to the work of the defendant, Mr Allan Roe Block. While the updated autopsy has yet to appear for reasons unknown, the prosecution sees no reason not to continue the trial."

"Wait... The autopsy report still hasn't been finished?" The judge was confused. "What's taking so long?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Your Baldness. I have, however, requested Dr Jenson bring her findings to court directly as of this morning."

"So... Are we just waiting for the new medical report, then? Doesn't seem like much to hold a trial over."

"While we wait, we can discuss one aspect of the murder that has been looked over: the defendant's motive."

"Oh, yes" the defense attorney commented dryly, an imagined smirk on her face. "My blackmailing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Block-dono. Your husband was so enraged with the need to protect you, it overrode his powers of logic and caused him to kill in cold blood. Quite the trouble you caused him."

"I would like to assure the court I knew nothing of this incident until two days prior, when my husband was arrested for the murder." This sent a few whispers through the gallery, but Kay couldn't make out any of the words. "That aside... Who will you have testify, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"I have prepared the testimony of the private investigator your husband hired for the case. Kay Faraday will now take the stand without delay!"

At those words, she rushed through the door and up to the witness stand. Was there a reason she couldn't have waited in the gallery?

When Kay stepped up to the stand, a strange feeling washed over her. She locked eyes with Judge Santa Claus, impassively watching. The defense, haggard and irritable. The prosecutor, supposedly hiding so many secrets. She couldn't see the nervous amusement in him at all. How had Athena Cykes noticed?

"Witness! State your name and occupation for the record!"

Kay wrinkled her brow. "But didn't you literally _just_ say it? When you called me up here?"

Prosecutor Blackquill smirked. "We must all engage in needless procedure to conduct a "proper trial", is that not so? The sword of justice has odd crutches, indeed."

 _I... Have no idea what he's talking about._ Kay sighed. Might as well get on with it. "My name? Kay Faraday. Job? Private Investigator. Faster than the police and far, far ahead of the competition!"

"You aren't here to advertise your services, Miss Faraday. You're here to testify," Mrs Block spoke slowly, condescendingly so. "Now, what do you have to tell the court?"

Kay crossed her arms, turning up her nose at the woman. "Only the job I did in your apartment at your husband's request. I still expect payment for that, by the way."

"It will be taken care of. Please just start already."

"Fine, fine," Kay sighed. She wasn't calm enough to be bored, but she wasn't anxious enough to be nervous. It was a strange combination of emotions, something she hadn't experienced on the stand before.

The first time, she was confident. She felt avenged, after waiting so long for justice. Only to receive the smallest possible amount. But she heard the lady died in prison anyway, and she couldn't bring herself to be upset over that.

The second time was better. She got a first row seat (and first class trip to Allebahst) to watch as the wicked met their fate. It had been fun.

The third time... she hadn't known how to feel until the end, when Simon Keyes accepted his fate and Joined Sirhan Dogen in a cell. It was a mix of comfort, loss, and satisfaction. Bittersweet.

The other times hadn't been notable, but now? After years of going without, only biting at the small bits? It was familiar and new, with a cause she didn't believe in.

But she had to testify. _This_ was the law Edgeworth held above anything else, what he swore to uphold, and what he promised to spend the rest of his life purifying. Kay didn't know how he was able to do it.

She named her testimony for the scribe's sake (she'd briefly considered giving it some ridiculous name, like "Block Blackmail Bonanza", but one look at Prosecutor Blackquill was enough to make her decide against it), and began without further ado.

"On January 1st, I received a job from the defendant, Mr Allan Block.

"He told me someone was blackmailing his wife, then gave me all the blackmail letters he knew about and his apartment key.

"My approach to the case was twofold: Using a contact inside the police force, I sent in one paragraph for handwriting analysis.

"Then, I took my assistant with me out to the Block residence, to search for any additional letters and/or contact between Mrs. Block and the blackmailer. Neither were found.

"As we were leaving, my police contact called me on the phone, confirming my suspicions that the handwriting was Mr. Gavin's."

There was a moment of silence after Kay finished. Her heart started pounding against her will. _Did I say something wrong?_ She didn't think she did, but-

"...Mercenary of Justice, confirm one thing for me."

 _Oh, so I'm a mercenary now?_ "Yes, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Your contact inside the police force was none other than Detective Skye, this court's first witness?"

"Yes," Kay confirmed without hesitation.

With that, the prosecutor nodded to the judge once. the old man blinked in surprise. "Oh, of course! Mrs Block, please begin your cross examination!" _What just happened?_

"Thank you, Your Honor," her voice still had the slight scratch to it. "Miss Faraday, please repeat your testimony."

Kay sized the older woman up, trying to discern her intentions. If only she had Trucy's eyes for this.

Ingrid Block's suit was pressed to perfection, fitting her form like a glove. Her makeup was a full out mask, though not over-applied or too colorful. The only sign of anything being out of place in her world were a few loose strands of hair. They'd broken free from a severe braid, running all the way down her back.

After another set of prompting, Kay repeated the first statement of her testimony.

" **HOLD IT!** At approximately what time did my client approach you on the day in question?"

Kay licked her lips, slightly unsure. "I want to say it was around six pm. Sorry, I don't have an exact time for you."

"That's fine. In what method was this meeting arranged?"

"I'm not sure 'arranged' is the right word for it," Kay's hand unconsciously went to her scarf. "He showed up at the office with his young son, all out of breath. He said he'd run there because he was worried I'd be closed."

"Wait, the defendant has a young son?" the judge asked, surprised. "This is the first I'm hearing of this!"

"Yes, we have a three year old son," Mrs Block confirmed. "His name is Ethan Kristen Block."

 _Kristen? What? Would a potential daughter have been named Kristen Ethan?_

"Interesting as this is, it has nothing to do with the murder," Prosecutor Blackquill insisted, eyes narrowed. "Continue the cross examination. Now."

Kay complied, barely making it through her second statement before being pressed again.

" **HOLD IT!** Miss Faraday, why on earth would my client give you his apartment key?"

Kay shrugged. "He wanted me to look for more evidence, I guess. Why don't you ask him?"

Mrs Block muttered something to herself. Kay could have sworn she heard the word 'idiot' before her attention was diverted elsewhere. "And how many blackmail letters were there?"

"How many?' Kay confirmed. "Well, delivery started on the eighth and went every other day with the exception of the sixteenth and seventeenth. This pattern continued until December thirty-first, the day before the murder, so..." Kay did the math in her head. "Thirteen letters."

Mrs Block nodded. "Thirteen letters were submitted to the Court Record. Thank you."

 _What was that for?_ "Anyway... 'My approach to the case was twofold: Using a contact inside the police force, I sent in one paragraph for handwriting analysis.'"

She braced herself for the inevitable " **HOLD IT!** MIss Faraday, how did your detective friend perform the handwriting analysis?"

Again, Kay shrugged. "I don't know how it works, exactly. I just asked her to help me out, and she said she could."

She conveniently left out the part about how she tricked Ema into doing it by claiming it was related to the murder. Kay didn't want to get her in trouble, especially after she saved them from, well, Blackquill. It wasn't lying... not really.

When the investigator refocused, Prosecutor Blackquill was explaining the process of handwriting analysis to the court. Mrs Block took notes of the technique, then submitted it into the Court Record. And with that, Kay was told to continue.

"'Then, I took my assistant with me out to the Block residence, to search for any additional letters and/or contact between Mrs. Block and the blackmailer. Neither were-'"

" **HOLD IT!** Miss Faraday, will you recount your search in detail for the court?"

"Sure," Kay replied without thinking. Then she remembered. _I can't tell her everything._ "Since I was given explicit instruction to only search between the hours of eight and five-"

" **HOLD IT!** Why were you given such an instruction?"

"My client, the defendant, didn't want to worry his wi- well, you. So he asked me to only investigate at a time where you wouldn't find out."

The defense attorney turned her attention to the defendant's chair. "Well? Can you confirm this is true?"

He sighed. "Yes... I didn't want you to stress over this! I know how hard you work!"

She stared at him, incredulous. "I read these letters, Allan! If my safety was at risk, I should've known. What would you have done, if the blackmailer were anyone else? If they had appeared before me when I was alone, and-"

"I thought I could protect you! I tried to solve the mystery myself, I did! Then, when I couldn't, I had no choice but to-"

"How could you keep this from me?! We don't keep secrets, Allan! We never have."

That made him mad. "Don't keep secrets, huh? What about the time when you-"

" **SILENCE!** "

The Blocks turned to Prosecutor Blackquill, blinking with surprise. He spat the feather out of his mouth, aimed it at the defense bench, and-

 _Slice!_ Mrs Block jumped back, causing a few more hairs to break free. "What... the heck was that?"

"Save your marital spats for the detention center," he growled. "Perhaps this was a conflict of interest after all."

Ingrid Block shrunk back, as though beaten. "N-no. I am perfectly capable of providing this particular client a proper defense," her voice had slowed down considerably, words tripping over themselves. "My apologies to the court."

The judge nodded, banging the gavel once. "Apologies accepted, Mrs Block. Please continue the cross examination without the defendant's input."

"Yes, Your Honor. Miss Faraday, please continue your testimony from the fourth statement."

She almost didn't want to repeat her fourth statement, if it would devolve into another screaming match.

But she did. And, as expected, Mrs Block pressed her on it.

" **HOLD IT!** Who is your assistant?"

"Trucy Wright. We met a few days ago, and she offered to help me investigate on January second," Kay answered. "And before you ask, no. She had no idea we would be investigating your place. The timing was pure coincidence on her part."

"I see..." she paused, appearing to consider the information. "Did your assistant discover anything that you did not?"

"Not that I know of. I sent her to check your mail soon after we arrived. Since the blackmail letters usually arrived every other day-"

"They wished to know if another had come," Prosecutor Blackquill finished. "One did not."

"Thank you, Miss Faraday. Please add that information to your testimony."

"Oh! Okay. 'My assistant, by the way, was one Trucy Wright. She volunteered to help me that day.' Sound good?"

"Wonderful. Now, how was your investigation progressing at this point in time?"

Kay paused, considering the best way to say what she intended to. "At this point, I began to have some suspicions. But it wasn't until were about to leave that I knew for sure." She went into her final statement, which the defense (predictably) pressed.

" **HOLD IT!** You implied that you were suspicious of the victim, even before the analysis results came back. Why is that?"

"Well..." Crap. How was she going to do this without mentioning the Meraktis letter? "I reviewed the content of the letters very thoroughly during my investigation. Firstly, the letters were handwritten, implying the blackmailer didn't have an opportunity to type them. Secondly, they addressed their target, Mrs Block, in fairly familiar terms, assuring me it was someone she knew. Trucy had informed me the two of you once worked together. Also, no letter had arrived that day, despite the pattern. I happened to have been at the party with everyone when Mr Gavin was found dead. My mind went to him right away."

The defense attorney processed this silently, eyes closed. "In other words, you had no real basis for your suspicion until the handwriting analysis concluded?"

Kay's hand tensed around her scarf, squeezing the metal badge beneath. "Yes."

"Hm. Thank you, Miss Faraday. You may leave the stand."

"What?" _What about the Meraktis clinic?_

"It wouldn't matter how many times I question this witness. There is one thing she is wholly incapable of explaining."

"Oh?" Prosecutor Blackquill raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"My client approached Miss Faraday around six pm on January first, fifteen to eighteen hours after the victim died, according to our current autopsy report. Her investigation did not uncover the identity of the blackmailer until the next day, more than twenty four hours after the supposed murder," she slammed a single hand to the bench. "If my client didn't yet know the victim was a blackmailer, why on earth would he kill him over it? Clearly, this is a contradiction!"

The gallery dissolved into whispers. People began to question the prosecutor's case, the defendant's sanity, and the linear passage of time. Kay stood there silently, waiting for the judge to silence them.

She wasn't that surprised. It had been an obvious contradiction from the start. How Prosecutor Blackquill handled it would format the way the rest of their day in court would be conducted. Could be interesting.

The investigator waited patiently. Judge Santa Claus did not disappoint. "Order! Order in the court!"

Slowly, the whispers died down. "Prosecutor Blackquill! How do you explain this discrepancy in time?"

Of all the things Kay expected him to do, she did not expect the prosecutor to smirk. "What discrepancy? The defense has proposed nothing of the sort."

" **OBJECTION!** The prosecution considers my client's motive for murder to be these blackmail letters." She threw them down onto the bench for effect. "If my client didn't know who these letters came from-"

" **OBJECTION!** " the prosecutor laughed. "Now we're getting to the truth of the matter. In your original statement, you only claimed Miss Faraday discovered the blackmailer's identity the day after the murder. Now you assume the suspect was in the same position. But is that true?"

"Why would someone request a PI to investigate something they already know?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Prosecutor Blackquill played along. "Perhaps it was meant to hide his soiled blade from our sight."

Mrs Block scoffed. "And you accuse _me_ of baseless conjecture. Why-"

"You offend me. You really think I would stoop so low, as to make unsupportable claims?" he broke into another chuckle. "And what if I were to have evidence?"

The defense attorney went still. "And what evidence would that be?"

"The police conducted two official handwriting tests on the series of letters. The first focused on the letters themselves, supporting Detective Skye's earlier analysis. The letters were indeed written by Kristoph Gavin.

"The other test examined the envelopes the letters were concealed within. On them, the addresses were altered by another hand. It was the hand of the defendant, Mr Allan Block."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Figured it was time Blackquill struck at Mrs Block. Airsword for the win! I think it has a more official name, but I have no what that would be.**

 **So Mr Block is the one who altered the addresses on the blackmail letters. But why? And how was Gavin's letter stolen from the police? Does Ema honestly believe Kay did it? What does she know that our heroines don't?**

 **...Wow. I have a thing for letters. Then again, it makes sense. (Cough cough Turnabout Succession). Will anyone believe me if I say it's for allegorical parallelism? Is that a term? I'm a fanfic writer, not a lit geek.**

 **As always, leave any comments or constructive criticisms in the box below, thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, or otherwise supports the making of this story. Special thanks go (again) to Joyfulelf and EmeraldWings1992 for their recurring appearances and kind words.**

 **Thanks for reading, enjoy the Super Bowl, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"It was the hand of the defendant, Mr Allan Block."

Trucy gasped from her seat in the gallery, between the guard and Detective Skye. All around her, the crowd dissolved into a sea of chatter.

"What?! That's the stupidest plan I ever heard!"

"...why?"

"Is this guy insane?"

The magician heard the judge call for order, with no success. It wasn't until Prosecutor Blackquill ordered it that the gallery became silent.

"The defendant tampered with the evidence?" The judge summarized. "The addresses, no less. That's... quite an odd thing to change."

"The man knew right away who the blackmailer was," Prosecutor Blackquill asserted. The tension in him relived, if only a bit. "A single look at the letters would have made it obvious. In order to feign ignorance, he obscured the truth and hired this witness to come to a foregone conclusion."

"Let me see if I understand you," Mrs Block bit each word like a piece of stale bread. "You think that, in an elaborate scheme to avoid suspicion, my client changed the addresses on every blackmail letter and altered nothing else, wasted money on a private investigator when he has almost no control over any finances whatsoever, and waited for this witness to report something he already knew back to him in order just so he could act surprised, and all of this was done to make it seem like he had no motive for a murder he had yet to be suspected of?"

"That's a lengthier summary, yes," the prosecutor nodded. "Now are you capable of basic comprehension?"

"My client is impulsive, and harbors intense hatred towards the victim. His final encounter with the deceased is evidence of this. Recall our discussion of the transport of the murder weapon: the defendant kicked the victim in the very place he supposedly planted poison."

"I recall," the prosecutor growled. "Your point?"

"Had the poison container broke while he was there, the victim would have been dead in minutes, implicating him right away. Quite a reckless error, wouldn't you say?"

"And?"

"Well, you're the psychology expert in this courtroom. Does a person like that fit the profile of one calculated enough to form a plan such as this?"

"The human mind is a vast, war torn landscape, characterized by many conflicting forces. The illogical rage that won a single fight is not the pragmatic self preservation to dominate another." Prosecutor smiled, falsely reassuring. "Your client behaved quite irrationally in my last interrogation. Perhaps he's merely unstable. That would solve your quandary quite nicely."

 _Ouch._ Trucy studied Blackquill, trying to discern the truth. He spoke for humor, but that didn't necessarily mean it was false. It still felt like he was laughing at everything.

And yet, he was meticulous with the witnesses' testimonies, tightly regulated the evidence, and severely limited Detective Skye in her investigation. Why the sharp contrast?

And what about Kay, who had lied about why she suspected Gavin? Trucy could've _sworn_ she was better than that. Why would someone who cared about justice so much allow a potential miscarriage to happen? What could be more important than the truth?

Mr Block wasn't the only one exhibiting contradictory behavior. As for why... Trucy tried to think like Daddy. When everyone was acting strangely, she had to come up with scenarios that would resolve the contradiction.

Unfortunately, she didn't get to think on it very long. Prosecutor Blackquill was ready to call on her as a witness.

"I must thank a certain someone, for putting this theory forward," Prosecutor Blackquill spoke. Trucy stood at the sound of her cue. "Without her involvement, the police would have never discovered this side to the incident. Also, since the mercenary's testimony was unsatisfying... I shall call her assistant, one Trucy Wright, to the stand."

The teen passed Kay on her way up there, sending her a questioning look. Kay shrugged, confusion her eyes. She'd have to talk to her later.

When she stepped onto the stand, Trucy felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. She'd seen people almost _die_ up here. Twice. Her testimony at Miss Blackquill's trial might have gone smoothly, but that was because she trusted Klavier. And Polly had been there. And the outcome was predetermined. She had no idea where this case was headed.

Trucy looked to the judge, who nodded. "Witness! State your name and occupation!"

"Trucy Wright! I'm a... um," she put a hand to her hat, going into her stage persona. "Which occupation should I list? I'm a stage magician, but I entertain at birthday parties and weddings too, and sometimes I'm a legal assistant. Oh! There are also days when-"

" **SILENCE!** Use your full time occupation. We don't have time to listen to this."

"Student?! But I wanna be a magician," Trucy complained, crossing her arms. "Klavier let me be a magician. It'll look weird if I'm not consistent in the record."

"I don't care what your occupation is," Ingrid Block snapped. "Why are _you_ testifying?"

"Oh! I went through your apartment with Ka-Miss Faraday two days ago! It was fun!" Trucy relished the flinch she got at those words. _Serves her right, dissing Daddy in public like that._ "I also reported the blackmail letters to the police."

"That was you?" the judge blinked. "Well, thank you, Miss Wright! It's nice to finally meet a civilian willing to cooperate with the police. I see your father raised you well!"

"Daddy'll be happy to hear it next trial!" Trucy beamed. "He's actually in the gallery right now! So's Polly!"

"I'm sorry, but... who's Polly? I've heard that name before. Is she your pet parrot?"

Trucy burst into laughter much to Blackquill's disapproval.

"Enough, Your Baldness. The young sorceress will be testifying about her meeting with the defendant," Prosecutor Blackquill spoke blandly _,_ then nodded in her direction.

She began her show with a dazzling smile. "This testimony's a little something I like to call "Meeting Mr Block". I almost called it "Meeting Mr Murderer", but-"

"Get on with it."

 _Oof. Tough crowd._ "I'll begin my testimony now." Trucy took a deep breath, then dove in.

"Miss Faraday and I had just gotten back from investigating the Block Residence. I didn't find anything, but Miss Faraday got a call from Detective Skye, telling her who the blackmailer was.

"I wanted to go to the police first, but she told me to wait until Mr Block was told. So I did.

"He came to Miss Faraday's office around lunchtime. When she told him, he was furious. He kept screaming, all out of control. He threatened to kill Mr Gavin, right in front of us!

"Then, when Kay told him that Mr Gavin was dead... he knew it was a murder right away. We never said anything about that.

"He kinda acted surprised, but I'm not sure he was. His body language was way too exaggerated, from what I'd seen of him.

"I'm sorry to do this, Mrs Block. I know the courts can figure this out!"

Trucy finished her testimony with a small curtsy. Never mind that prosecutor Blackquill was giving her the death glare for adding an extra statement.

"Er, thank you, Miss Wright," the defense attorney barely acknowledged it. The taller woman turned to the judge. "May I begin my cross examination?"

"Of course, Mrs Block! Begin whenever you're ready! Miss Wright, will you repeat your testimony for the court?"

 _Just out of curiosity, what happens if I say no?_ "Of course, Your Honor! Would the court object to me preforming from the roof of this-"

"Yes," Mrs Block spoke coldly. "I don't know what sort of trial you're normally exposed to, but I'd prefer to conduct a proper one."

"But that's so boring!" Trucy objected. "Don't you get tired of it?"

"Never," she insisted. "Now repeat yourself."

She was still seriously tempted to mess with Mrs Block, but she couldn't take it _too_ far, or she might get held in contempt. Daddy didn't have enough money to bail her out.

So Trucy decided to be a good girl, dutifully repeating the first statement of her testimony. She paused, waiting to be pressed. When she wasn't, she inched onwards.

Nothing happened to her second statement either. What was going on here?

She was almost through her third statement when-

" **HOLD IT!** You claim he threatened to kill Mr Gavin. What were his exact words?"

"Um..." Trucy tried to remember. "Something like 'I bet I'd get a medal if I just visited the prison and shot him already! That Gavin's a menace!'"

"My that... leaves absolutely no room for interpretation!" the judge blinked back in shock. "Miss Wright, is this an exaggeration?"

Trucy shook her head. "Nope! I'm almost sure that's what he said!"

"The court will remember that at this point in time, the victim was already dead," the defense attorney insisted. "There is absolutely nothing that could have come out of this threat!"

Trucy cringed. Sure, he _had_ said those words, but...

"Sorceress! Continue your testimony!"

Trucy did what was asked of her. She wasn't halfway through her next statement when she was pressed again.

" **HOLD IT!** The victim was relatively young, and in good health when my client visited _two days prior_. There is nothing suspicious about his assumption this case was a murder."

Why hadn't Trucy thought of that? She'd been so quick to suspect something at the time. "I guess you're right. I still had to say it, though. Prosecutor Blackquill's orders."

Prosecutor Blackquill narrowed his eyes. The change was slight, but Trucy caught it. "If you were so keen about following my orders, you would have memorized your testimony, word for word."

"Why?" Trucy was genuinely confused. "So he sounds as guilty as possible? Aren't witnesses supposed to be neutral, only speaking the truth?"

"In theory, Miss Wright. But only in theory," the judge sighed. "But maybe, with young people like you-"

"Hmph. Vilifying a prepared testimony is the mark of a defense attorney... and their ilk, it seems," he fixed her with a hard glare. "The true intent of this action is merely to eliminate excess verbiage, for a clearer, more cleanly run trial. Tell me, young sorceress: how many times has Wright-dono wasted precious time in court correcting a witness's minute errors, or incorrect assumptions? What about Justice-dono?"

"Um... a lot?"

"They'd be doing much more of that, if the prosecution didn't prepare their witnesses before trial. Even if a... select amount attempt to abuse this power, it is the abusers at fault. Not the rule itself."

"Good point, good point," the judge nodding along to his words. "Reforms are a difficult process, indeed. Despite all our efforts, we may never achieve perfect balance. But I believe we've come a long way. Why, it wasn't much more than a century ago that defense attorneys had to request the right to cross examine a witness!"

"I agree. Defense attorneys have come a long way," Ingrid Block replied, hand over her chest. "One can only hope these reformers will be true seekers of justice, instead of slaves to their own, selfish agendas. It's such a shame when that happens."

Trucy felt a surge of anger course through her. She might think Allan Block was innocent, but it was proving difficult, being on the side of _this_ woman. _What does she have against Daddy?_

The magician was about to speak when Blackquill reentered the conversation. "Enough jabbering. This is a murder trial, not a meeting for the Bar Association. Get on with it, Block-dono. Or next time, I'll make you request the right yourself."

Taking this as her cue, Trucy went into the fifth (and intended final) piece of her testimony. She wasn't surprised to hear it pressed.

" **HOLD IT!** Miss Wright, will you make one thing clear for me?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Are you certain my client, Allan Roe Block, faked his shock at the death of Kristoph Gavin?"

"Um..." Trucy froze up there. What should she say?

If she said yes, would it really matter? She had no proof either way. Perceive had its place in the courtroom, but it couldn't replace evidence.

Even if it could... did she really want to do that? Mr Block was innocent. So... should Trucy say no?

But wait! If she said no, what was the point of her testimony? She and Kay had been called here to prove the killer's motive was blackmail. But if the victim's letter was correct, the blackmail had nothing to do with it. Whoever "Lady Justice" was, it couldn't be anyone in the courtroom.

Right?

"Miss Wright, your answer please."

"I... don't know what I saw anymore. I'm so confused," the words were out of her lips before she had the chance to stop them. "It was the day after the murder... no one had any idea who could have done it. I found out the letters might be related, I saw something I thought was strange, and it made me suspicious. But..."

"Miss Wright, you need to answer honestly," Mrs Block's voice was slow, almost soothing. "Is there any concrete reason to believe Mr Block knew about the murder before Miss Faraday told him?"

Trucy tried to think. She didn't understand anything anymore. "I jumped to conclusions, that day in Kay's office. It's just... every time there's a murder, I want to know who did it right away. Sometimes, that leads to rash conclusions. And not just for me, but the police too," she took a deep breath. "No. There is absolutely no reason to-"

" **OBJECTION!** "

Trucy's eyes flew around the courtroom. Every party was in varying states of shock when finally-

Her eyes landed on Blackquill. The same time as everyone else's.

He laughed at her, smacking the prosecution's bench. "Hmph. Is the mistress of illusion tricked so easily? Recall the fourth statement of your testimony. Repeat it for the court."

"What? My fourth statement..." she took a second to remember. "Oh! 'Then, when Kay told him that Mr Gavin was dead... he knew it was a murder right away. We never said anything about that.' But what's so important about... wait..."

"Good girl," he smirked at her playfully. "Have a cookie."

"Yay!"

"We've been through this, Prosecutor," the green attorney slammed her palms onto the bench. "That was a perfectly natural assumption to make on his part. It proves nothing!"

"Or does it?" Prosecutor Blackquill questioned. "The prosecution is confident in their claim that the defendant knew of the murder beforehand."

"And the defense is confident is confident in their claim that he did not. Two can play at this game. To quote you from yesterday... 'if you have evidence to contradict me, I would certainly enjoy seeing it'. In moments like these, the victim's words ring true. It was his one truth, among many lies. Evidence... is everything in court," her dark eyes had a triumphant gleam. "I could end this trial right now. With two words. Do you know what those words are, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

Trucy knew what they were. It came to her in a flash: _reasonable doubt._ If the prosecution is unable to present a complete case to the court (complete including the means and opportunity (motive was not required) for the suspect to commit their crime) with sufficient evidence, the defense can force the trial to end with a "lack of evidence" acquittal.

"Hmph. You wouldn't."

The one time it was challenged was done by Franziska Von Karma in the trial of Jane Doe: lawyers have three days to present their case to the court. Her challenge was overruled by Judge Courtney. As it turns out, the three day rule was enacted solely for defense attorneys. Prosecutors must have their case prepared _before_ it comes to court.

"And why not?"

Trucy hadn't considered applying it to this case, but she supposed it made sense. The autopsy report had been proven inconclusive, and their dispute over the strychnine's concentration was enough to throw the "means" part of the requirement into doubt. By the sound of it, Prosecutor Blackquill didn't have any evidence to say otherwise.

Was this really how the case would end? Lack of evidence was, according to Daddy and Polly, the worst way to get a client acquitted because it doesn't prove their client is innocent. Not really. People continue to suspect them long after their acquittal is handed down.

"The police conducted a thorough search of your apartment, but I'm sure they could check again. We know all the important hiding spaces."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Let's face it: your entire position comes down to a single document. Written by the hand of a doctor, hidden away in a place where neither of us can reach it... for now.

"I could reveal the rest my hand, just as you wish me to. After closure, every document relevant to this case will be released to the police and, by connection, both lawyer organizations. In a time of scrutiny and reform, such a case would be... unfortunate for our legal system. Wouldn't you agree, Block-dono?"

 _What the heck?_ Trucy had no idea what he was talking about.

Out of nowhere, Trucy heard a loud gasp from the gallery. She turned towards the source of the sound...

...where she locked eyes with Kay Faraday, gloved hand over her mouth, eyes wider than the Eagle River.

 _What is it? What's wrong?_

* * *

 **A/N's: I feel like reasonable doubt needs to exist in this universe. Blame the fancase "The Broken Turnabout" (Which everyone needs to play on AAO right now) for my idea of it. That said, I wanted to be something that's invoked fairly rarely in this universe, since most cases weren't enough to use it on. Though, by my definition, 4-3 might have worked...**

 **Hey I mention that in another fic! Everyone go read "For Deaf Ears", which can be reached from my profile page.**

 **Ha, shameless self promotion aside, there is a fic out there you really need to read. It;s on ao3, and called "Simon Says", and reminisces on Blackquill's time in prison, where he meets... quite a few people. I must warn you about the spoilers for AAI2, but honestly? If you're fine reading my story, you're fine reading theirs. They go into more detail, but we both covered a lot of the same bases. Plus their portrayal of Simon is better than I could have imagined in my life...**

 **Ugh, I'm rambling. ANYWAY. Thank you for reading, please continue to support me and leave a review/theory about the case, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Kay hadn't been able to stop herself. She let out a gasp, hand coming up to cover her open mouth. Her eyes locked with Trucy even as the shock turned to anger.

So _that's_ why Prosecutor Blackquill had ordered her to keep the Meraktis letter a secret. He wanted to take a leaf out of the victim's book and blackmail her with it. If Mrs Block didn't allow the trial to continue, he'd ruin her reputation and (maybe) take her badge away.

But to what end? Surely she'd rather save her husband than her job. Only one of them could be replaced.

Kay narrowed her eyes, affixing them to the prosecutor before her. _I don't know what Edgeworth ever saw in you. After everything he goes through to keep you alive,_ this _is how you repay him?_ It made her sick inside.

She wasn't even listening to the trial, so caught up in her own thoughts. _What does this mean for the case? If Prosecutor Blackquill had to resort to blackmail to keep Mrs Block from crying "reasonable doubt", they clearly don't have the evidence needed to present a complete case. But if that's true, why go to court in the first place?_ Kay had seen parts of the investigation: when they found the bottle of strychnine inside the Blocks' apartment, the team met the minimum requirement for an arrest. When the case reached court, their claims about the murder weapon and, believe it or not, the victim's death were called into dispute. Until they were resolved, a guilty verdict wouldn't be possible.

If the investigator had to guess, Prosecutor Blackquill had been trying to distract everyone from those facts by discussing the motive. It had gone... about as well as one could hope for. But until the autopsy report showed up, what was he honestly expecting to happen?

Kay's attention was called back to the situation when Trucy was dismissed from the stand. "Sorry I wasn't helpful, everyone."

"Well, Block-dono? Those witnesses didn't satisfy you. Who else needs to speak before you accept the facts?" the prosecutor drawled, seeming as though he could care less about the situation.

"Hm... since the prosecution is so insistent about the details of my client's motive, who better to discuss this matter than the defendant himself?" Kay still couldn't see Mrs Block, but she heard her slam the bench. "Well, Your Honor? May the defense prepare their client's testimony?"

"I'll never understand the point of that," Trucy murmured, appearing at Kay's side. "Why do the lawyers refer to themselves in the third person?"

"It makes them sound professional," Kay whispered back.

"No, it doesn't. It makes them sound crazy."

Kay had to hold back a snort, listening as the judge handed down his decision. "Very well. Court will break for a thirty minute recess while the defense prepares the defendant. Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Yes, Your Baldness?"

"I want you to meet with my in my chambers during the recess. It won't take long."

"...Very well."

"Thank you. Court is now adjourned!" One bang of the gavel, and the gallery members dispersed. Kay was about to get up when-

"What was that about?" Trucy stood in her way, arms crossed. She sounded angry.

"Huh?" Kay looked up, blinking and tilting her head. "What do you mean?"

"Your testimony! Why did you lie in it?"

 _Oh... that._ Kay sighed. "Prosecutor Blackquill ordered me to conceal evidence. I was told to avoid mentioning it at all costs."

Whatever answer Trucy had been expecting, this hadn't been it. "What evidence?"

Kay whipped out her phone, looked around the empty gallery, then showed the magician a certain picture. She waited as the magician read the contents, brown eyes widening. She shook her head slowly, biting down on her bottom lip. "I can't believe it."

"That's what Prosecutor Blackquill was referring to, when Mrs Block was about to end the trial. It's also what Mr Gavin was holding over her head, when he was blackmailing her."

"Oh my gosh... why would he do that?"

"Which one? There are two "he"s here."

"Prosecutor Blackquill... she forged evidence. Why didn't he go to the Bar Association? Doesn't he have the evidence with him? Or in his office?" her voice had renewed in intensity. "If they can disbar Daddy, they can-"

"You want to disbar Mrs Block over this? Isn't that a bit rash of you?" Kay warned. Of all people, she would have expected Trucy to be a bit more understanding. Edgeworth told her what the girl had gone through. "We don't know all the details. What if she had no idea?"

"If she had nothing to fear, she would have come clean the second she found out. But she didn't. She hid the evidence to protect herself. And _Daddy's_ a slave to his own agenda."

Kay wasn't sure of Trucy's intentions, here. _Maybe we shouldn't talk about it..._ "That could be true. But Blackquill isn't handling it any better. Tell me this: how is what he's doing any different than what the victim did?"

"It's... not," Trucy forced herself into a seat, arms crossed. "Ugh... why is everyone so complicated?"

"I don't know, Trucy. The truth's like that, sometimes," she put an arm over Trucy's shoulders, massaging her opposite arm. After a minute, she gave it a pat. "Come on. We should enjoy the recess. You want a Swiss roll?"

"Huh? What are those?"

"What?! You've never had a Swiss roll here? They're the best!" Kay jumped up onto her feet, emerald eyes glittering in the light. "You need to try this. Come on!"

* * *

"Mm!" Kay watched as the teen's eyes lit up. "This is so good!"

"I know, right?" she beamed, feeling the chocolate enter her bloodstream. Everything looked brighter after a Swiss roll, even the world itself. "I can't believe you've never had one of these before."

"Neither can I. I don't even think Daddy knows about these. We're always stuck in the Defendant Lobby during recess."

"I guess we are on the Prosecution side of the courthouse," Kay commented. "Where is your dad?"

The magician shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt Mrs Block let him inside their lobby. Maybe they're all in an empty one."

Yeah, where did everyone go when court wasn't in session? They couldn't really leave, and waiting in the courtroom was no longer encouraged after the new, anti-bombing measures went into effect. Sure, there was a courtyard, but all it had was a fountain and a statue. Nothing to really look at.

"I wonder why the judge wanted to see Blackquill about," Kay spoke aloud, watching as a team of reporters ran past their bench. What case were they covering?

"I don't know. Daddy's never seen the judge's chambers. Neither has Polly or Athena."

"Just so we're clear... 'Polly' is Apollo Justice, right?"

"Yep! Isn't it cute?"

 _I doubt he thinks so._ Kay checked her phone. It was 11:23am, which meant they had about seventeen minutes left. "You want to go find your father? We've got time."

"Sure!" Trucy bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Kay had never seen another teenager do that before. "Let's head over!"

The girls walked to the other side together, finishing their Swiss rolls and throwing the wrappers away in a nearby trashcan. They weren't in any sort of hurry, which was out of place in a courthouse.

It was odd. A courthouse may have not been a stranger to police presence, but today, there seemed to be even more guards than usual. Only half the courtrooms were in use, yet they had enough bailiffs running around for a full house. A sign was still posted on the door to Courtroom No. 4, forbidding public access as repair crews refurnished the place.

"Hey! You two!"

Kay and Trucy looked at each other, alarmed. Had they wandered somewhere they shouldn't be? Were they in trouble?

They turned around in unison, coming face to face with two lawyers. They wore their badges proudly on their chest, immediately revealing their status as defense attorneys. One was younger than Kay, while the other appeared to be in his early thirties. They were winded.

"Do you know which Defendant Lobby is being used for the case of State v Block? The police know it as GK-22."

Kay was about to ask why they were interested, but Trucy spoke first. "Oh yeah! They're using No. 6! The defense is Ingrid Block, and-"

"We know, thanks," the younger lawyer replied, eyes darting about. "Oh hey! It's right here."

Without another word, the mysterious pair disappeared inside. _What was that all about?_

"Who were those lawyers?" Trucy asked.

"I have no idea," Kay replied, then smirked. "How about we found out?"

Trucy was on board right away. The girls put an ear to the door, just thin enough to clearly hear the voices within.

"-shouldn't be here. I told all of you to not get involved!" It was Mrs Block.

"But that isn't why we're here!" one of the lawyers insisted. "We tried to tell you earlier, but court was already in session. The bailiff wouldn't let us in."

"Fine! What do you need to tell me and why did this message require two people to deliver?"

"Oh, I was just bored. So I tagged along."

"Not important, Marcy!" the older lawyer growled. "Someone trashed your office during the night. It's a complete wreck."

"What?!"

"We asked everyone in the firm about it, but I was the first one to arrive, and it was like that when I showed up. Miss Turney was the last to leave yesterday, and she didn't see anything."

"What about the security system? I checked it two weeks ago!"

"Whoever got in must have known the code. We even went over the pad with fingerprinting powder, and nothing. How long have we had the same code?"

A sigh. "Two years. I kept forgetting to update it. Was anything stolen?"

"Well, we're still going through case files, but it doesn't look like it. We still don't know what the burglar was looking for. Should we call the police?"

 _Yes. Why is this even a question?_

"What? Of course you call the police! What are you, stupid?" Mr Block. "Iggy, why on earth would you _not_ -"

"I _just had_ police and a PI go through my home without my knowledge. You really think I'm about to send them through my office as well?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. But... you can't _not_ report a crime. You hate the Dark Age, right? How will it ever end if people don't start trusting the police?"

"How will it ever end when the police can't be trusted?" she snapped. "Don't tell me what to do, Allan! You've got your life to worry about!"

"That's no excuse. What, does your firm have something to _hide_ from the police?"

Three gasps. Ingrid Block screeched. "Allan! How dare you-"

"How dare I, huh? What was that prosecutor talking about, back there? Sure wasn't the autopsy report. Come on, Iggy. What's more important than _my life?_ You think I'm stupid?"

"It's not like that!" one of her subordinates leapt to their boss's defense. "It's just..."

"None of us have gone through Gavin's old cases. I told Mrs Block we should burn them. Who knows what he did without us knowing?"

"We don't know what the police would do if they found something illegal in there. They've never liked our firm," Mrs Block explained. "I suspect it was mostly frustration at our ability to win cases. But who knows?"

"So...You all are letting a _dead guy_ run your firm? He hasn't been the boss for years! How have you all _still_ not gone through the case files?"

"I started two months ago," Mrs Block admitted. "I got through our last four months together before..." her voice was too soft for Trucy and Kay to hear. Another round of gasps filled the room.

"Oh my gosh... did you get rid of it?"

"Not yet, though I really should have. But... now do you all see? It isn't just his reputation that would suffer. This could be a problem for any one of us. We all worked with him at least once."

"Except for me!" Marcy's tone was bright. "Showed up thirteen months ago, thank you very much."

"Quiet!" the male lawyer snapped. "I bet he did this on purpose. He could blackmail any one of us at any time. If all else failed, we'd still have to stick with him."

"And now he's dead," Mr Block spoke up. "Iggy can't be the only one he was blackmailing. Someone else could have gotten fed up with his bu-"

"Who? You heard Prosecutor Blackquill: no one else visited after you. even if someone had shown up before, he's not about to release that evidence unless we show him proper cause. Even then, he might ignore us."

"Woah woah woah. You're up against Blackquill? Like, Twisted Samurai free of prison?" the younger female squealed. "Why am I _not_ a part of this case?"

"Because I said so. Don't you see? Gavin is poison, and you need to stay away from everything associated with him if you know what's good for you."

"Ingrid... We can't keep living in fear. He's _dead._ He's not going to do anything to us. Okay? When you're done in court... come back to the firm. I'll be there. We'll go through all the files that are still there and burn anything that could damage us. We waited too long to do this, and look what happened to us.

"No more hiding. _We_ know we didn't do anything wrong, but the world doesn't believe us yet. We need to show them that we're strong. That we're moral. That we've all redeemed ourselves since that awful time everyone vaguely remembers calling the Dark Age."

"But... what about the files that aren't there? What is the thief going to do with them?"

Against the door, Kay wiggled uncomfortably, biting her tongue. Trucy sent her a questioning look, which Kay avoided. She needed to focus on what they were saying.

"...Well, do you two have any _other_ bad news to share with me?"

"Actually, yes. The daycare center called your office phone when you didn't pick up your cell or home. Apparently, your son is getting sick. We sent Susan to pick him up for you."

An angry shriek. "I can't do this. I-I need to focus on the trial. Crane?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in charge of the firm until my husband is safe. Just don't burn anything yet: I want to look at it first. Marcy, help Susan with Ethan. Take him to a doctor if you need to. I can't leave the courthouse."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Trucy and Kay ran away from the doors before they flew open, just barely turning the corner before the lawyers walked past. They had... three minutes until the break was over.

"We need to get back to the courtroom. Come on, Trucy."

"What? But what about-"

"No time. We'll have to speak up later."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Trucy. Neither do I."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Yikes. Is no one innocent in this case?**

 **I honestly kinda like moods like that. AJ did a really good job of it, but DD didn't do too much with it. Which is a shame, if you ask me. I like it when you question the morality of everyone involved. But I guess AA doesn't want to get too dark... (sighs).**

 **Ah well. Thank you so much for reading and your continued support! Special shout out goes to** **ajani's apprentice, for their kind review and earlier encouragement through PM. They're also writing a story, which I agreed to beta. I hope to see a first chapter soon!**

 **I'll try and continue the trial as soon as I can, but until then... see you on the far side!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Neither do I, Trucy. Neither do I."

 _That doesn't make it okay!_ she wanted to protest. The magician raced behind the other woman, following her to the courtroom door.

"Wait! We should go report them now!"

"We can't miss the trial, Trucy. We're witnesses. Unless they have a court-approved excuse, they're supposed to wait the entire trial on the off chance a lawyer calls them back up."

"And how often does that happen?"

"I don't care," Kay argued. "You want to report people for breaking the law, when you won't even follow it?"

She had a point. Reluctantly, Trucy followed the investigator inside.

They made it in just as the doors closed, taking seats at the edge of the gallery. Trucy knew they weren't supposed to be sitting there, but after everything she'd discovered in the recess, she didn't feel particularly inclined to follow orders.

"Court is back in session for the trial of Allan Block. Is the defendant ready to testify?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr Block's voice remained steady, though his glasses were askew and his hair hadn't been combed since arrest. Trucy took one look at the bags beneath his eyes, and instantly felt a twinge of pity. _Someone get that man a coffee._

"Your Honor, I believe this will be the final testimony of the trial," Mrs Block was quick to speak. "The defense is prepared to resolve all questions that have been put forth in today's trial."

"Hmph," Prosecutor Blackquill didn't even give them the honor of his face. "I've seen relatively few cases since returning to prosecution, but none of my cases had an innocent testify last. All ended with the true killer. And thus, I am perfectly fine with your claim coming true."

"Superstition will get you nowhere, Prosecutor. The only things that stand in court are cold, hard facts, with reliable evidence backing them up."

He turned his head, smirking. "Were that true, we wouldn't have had a Dark Age, now would we?"

"Um... Iggy? When do I start testifying?"

The judge blinked in surprise. "My, my. We did get off topic just now. Start whenever you're ready, Mr Block!"

The curator stood firm as he named his testimony ("Truth About the Blackmail"), but Trucy had her eye on him. If ue flinched even _once..._

Kay leaned in from the magician's left side. "Tell me if you see anything."

Trucy nodded once. And with that, the man began to testify:

"When I found the first letter on December eighth, I didn't take it that seriously.

"But they kept showing up! I needed to know who was sending them.

"You might think the answer was obvious, but think about this:

"My wife's handled more than a hundred cases. When one suspect is proven innocent, doesn't that usually lead to another person's arrest? Shouldn't I suspect those people as well?

"Eventually, I decided to hire someone else to look into it. I heard about Miss Faraday from a regular at the museum, and visited her the evening of New Year's Day.

"I honestly had no idea who it was until those girls told me. Nor had I heard about Gavin's death. This motive is absurd."

The gallery was silent. Trucy put her hand over her mouth. The only twitches she'd seen had been on the fourth and fifth statements. She wasn't sure if it was a tell or general nerves acting up. Still, those were logical statements to press. She'd get another chance to study him during the cross examination.

Without thinking, Trucy's eyes found Apollo, whose eyes were fixed on the witness stand. It was hard to tell in the light, but it looked like he was adjusting his bracelet. _So he noticed something too._ Maybe they could compare notes later.

"Well, that actually makes sense!" the judge was surprised. "Mrs Block, I hope you never get thrown in prison. You seem to have numerous enemies in there."

"I don't know. I hear they're much worse to prosecutors," she sent a questioning look to the prosecutor's bench. "Is that true, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"Yes," he wasn't facing the defense bench, but Trucy didn't need her eyes for this one. "It's the same for detectives, or so my last cellmate told me. He always carried a mirror about with him, using it to watch his back."

Trucy's attention was immediately drawn to Kay, who was pulling at the scarf around her neck. She tried to ask her what was wrong, but the investigator shrugged it off. "Tell you later."

Looking back Trucy realized she'd missed part of the conversation. Ah well, it was about to be over anyway.

"It's time the defense ended their stalling and cross examined the suspect," he turned around and smirked. "Or do I get to question this one, considering he's your witness?"

"The defense handles all cross examination, regardless of who called the witness. Perhaps you should review basic legal procedure before your next case."

"Mrs Block, enough! The prosecution is perfectly capable of standing in court today. Please begin your cross examination _."_

"Yes, Your Honor," Mrs Block conceded to him. "Allan! Repeat your testimony."

"..."

"Um... Mr Block?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Just... trying to remember what I'm s'posed to say," he looked up and gave a shaky smile. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Hmph. Don't hold back, Block-dono. Or I'll interrogate him in your stead."

"Hey! Don't-"

Mr Block was cut off by his wife. "Allan... just start already."

So he did. Trucy had her eyes fixed on the witness, so she was startled when the first pressed statement came.

" **HOLD IT!** Why were you opening my personal mail?"

"Why, Mr Block... that's a crime in and of itself! I hope you-"

"Don't get too excited, Your Honor. I'm not pressing charges, and you can't hold that trial without me. Doesn't matter what you do, it is _not_ going to happen." she slammed the bench. "Now answer the question, _defendant_!"

He was sweating. "Well... I saw it was from the prison, got... kinda concerned."

"And yet, you testified, and I quote: 'I didn't take it that seriously'. Why is that?"

"When I read it... I couldn't tell if it was blackmail or not. There was no explicit threat included in the first letter."

"Hm..."

"Is anything about the defendant's words important, Mrs Block?"

"Yes. Please add your last sentence to your testimony."

"Sure, Iggy. 'It was because there was no explicit threat in the-"

" **OBJECTION!** "

 _Wow. She is not letting up on this guy._

"What's wrong?"

"Allow me to read the letter in question to the court. _Ahem._ " She pulled a piece of paper out of the Court Record.

"' _To one Ingrid Block,_

 _I'm confident you know who I am, so introductions are pointless. Let's get straight to business, shall we?_

 _You've probably found the things I left behind by now. So tell me: what would happen to you should I speak of them? You know exactly how involved you were. Such a scandal could cost your life as you know it. Don't argue with me, you know I'm not wrong.'"_

She put the letter down, and glanced around the room. "There's more, but it's unimportant. Tell me, defendant, what part of that doesn't sound like a threat?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I lied."

Prosecutor Blackquill raised an eyebrow. "Did you not prepare this man's testimony mere minutes ago? Why would you allow such an obvious contradiction to remain?"

 _Because she was busy having her office trashed and son fall sick._ Trucy thought to herself. Honestly, she was amazed they had a testimony at all. Lady works fast.

"I wanted to prove a point, to the defendant. That the next time he realizes _my life_ may be in danger, he ought to tell me about these things," she turned away from the prosecutor, giving her husband the full force. "So, since you've been going through my personal mail for at least one month now, tell me: what other letters have I been receiving? Did my mother _finally_ pull the plug on herself?"

"Mrs Block! Is now really the time to be having this discussion?" the judge asked, eyes wide. "You're supposed to be proving your client innocent of crimes, not implicating him of more!"

"And why not? The prosecution couldn't prove him guilty if he pulled the body out of his back pocket and pointed to all the places he poisoned it. Though it would explain why we don't have an autopsy report."

"Ouch," Trucy whispered to her friend, who nodded.

On the stand, Mr Block flinched. "Little graphic, don't you think?"

His wife ignored him. "But I see Your Honor's point. Defendant, please continue your testimony."

He didn't seem too eager to continue, but must have acknowledged he didn't have a choice. Trucy almost felt bad for him, when he had to wait until his fifth statement to be pressed.

" **HOLD IT!** Where were you hiding these letters? If you didn't take them out of the apartment until New Year's, how is it I never noticed them?"

"Easy: I altered the name and address on the front of the letters. That way, they looked like mine. I made sure to change it back before I gave them to Miss Faraday, though."

" **OBJECTION!** "

Trucy jumped at the sudden intrusion. All eyes went to Prosecutor Blackquill... who was _laughing_ at the sudden turn of events. "Please tell me you jest."

He looked at Mrs Block, who was caught off guard. "What are you looking at me for? This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"I highly doubt that. This is the exact sort of balderdash that's so typical of desperate attorneys. Surely you couldn't have come up with _anything_ more plausible? You've run yourself down a hole, chasing dramatics."

"As I said before, Prosecutor, I'm _far_ from desperate. Why would make this up? I don't need to suggest wild theories to present an effective case, _unlike some_ ," she leaned over the bench, smiling viciously. "Besides, your evidence agrees with me. **TAKE** ** _THAT_** **!** "

She handed a piece of evidence to the bailiff, who scurried over to both the judge and the prosecutor, giving them a copy.

Prosecutor Blackquill was the first to respond. "The handwriting analysis?"

"Recall the exact words of the report when describing the outside of the letters. 'While most of the outside was written by the same author (Kristoph Gavin), _both the subject line and the addresses_ on every letter were altered by another party. Tests conducted on January fourth confirm this to be the work of Allan R. Block.'" Mrs Block laid her copy down on the bench, them fired her index finger at the man across the room. "Nice try, skipping over that little detail. But you failed."

"Gah!" his back collapsed beneath him, hand flying to his chest. She watched the hope for victory fly out of his eyes.

All around them, the gallery dissolved into conversation. Trucy looked over at her friend. "Can you believe this?"

"What, that he altered the envelopes to hide the letters from his wife and just _forgot_ to change the addresses all back?" Kay shrugged. "Seems ridiculous, but it wouldn't surprise me. Guy might not be an idiot, but he sure is absentminded."

 _"Come on, Iggy. What's more important than_ my life? _You think I'm stupid?"_

Trucy briefly recalled their argument during the recess, then shrugged it off. "I just can't believe there's evidence proving that," she peeked at the defense attorney for a split second, but only to confirm her suspicions. "Looks like Mrs Block is finally enjoying herself."

"Order! Order in the court!" the sound of a gavel rang above the crowd's chatter. "That clears up one contradiction. Did the defendant really have no motive for murder?"

"None, Your Honor. He didn't even know the victim was killed until over a day after the deed was done. He doesn't know how to dilute poison, and as illogical as Allan can be, he has more sense than to assault someone in the very place he planted a deadly murder weapon. There is no way on earth my husband committed this crime!"

" **SILENCE!** " Blackquill was still hunched over, now panting heavily. "This cannot be happening!"

"Oh, it is. No need to doubt _this_ verdict. But don't worry, Prosecutor," she sent a small smile his way. "You're bound to win a case someday. You know, convict someone _other than yourself_."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's it. Your Baldness... may I ask the defendant one more question?"

"Um... sure. But Prosecutor Blackquill, I don't really see what you could-"

"You'll see. Now, tell me," he directed his attention to Mr Block. "If the strychnine in your bathroom wasn't for murderous purposes, what was it to be used for?"

"Oh!" the man scratched his head, embarrassed. "Iggy said her office was having a pest issue, and a regular of mine said 'hey, strychnine's really good for that sort of thing!' So I went out and bought some, poured a bit of it into one of her empty perfume bottles, and she took it to work with her."

"Ha. A _pest issue_? What time of the year was this?"

"After Christmas for sure... I wanna say the twenty-seventh. Hey, didn't you already ask me about this? In the interrogation room?"

"Yes, I did. I merely wanted you to repeat it for the court," Prosecutor Blackquill smirked. "You're a fool, Block-dono."

Trucy turned over to the defense bench. Mrs Block was tense as a guitar string. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," the judge piled on. "Thank you for resolving the issue, but what does that have to do with the case?"

"Before Your Baldness declares a verdict, the prosecution has one more piece of evidence, one last blade to take up. It was given to me by one glimmerous fop, who just so happened to be in charge of the initial investigation."

"Klavier." Kay breathed.

"Before I took over the case, the fop had been saving it so that he could accuse someone else. Upon reaching this juncture... I realize even he can be correct at times. So, without further jabbering... **TAKE THAT!** "

He threw the evidence, knife style, to both the judge and Mrs Block. Inside the covering was a video tape.

Trucy was confused. Why couldn't Blackquill let the trial end? He'd spent the whole time not caring which way things went. Why care now?

The judge was the first to investigate the tape. "This claims to be a visitor's log, from the local prison. It was recorded on December twenty-seventh, and... Prosecutor Blackquill, what is this?"

The entire crowd watched as the haggard man stood in absolute silence, a smirk slashed across his features. "You ask what this is, Your Baldness? It is none other than when Block-dono met the victim."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **After editing the last three chapters to bring them up to standard, I'm finally ready to post this one. Yay!**

 **Finally time to be back in court, which I really like writing about. The banter back and forth, the rapidly changing atmosphere, the epic music... ah, it's so much fun!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Especially the ending. I could just hear the song "Illegal of Destiny" when Blackquill presented the new evidence. It's one of my favorite on the DD soundtrack. Just the way it gets you so pumped and scared, especially at the moment it played in 5-4 (shivers).**

 **Speaking of things from DD... I get to use something else I really like from that game, next chapter! It's a certain character who I'm absolutely in love with, and... Mm! I can't wait to bring him/her in.**

 **Speaking of him/her... have you seen the pictures of the AA6 prosecutor? Do they look like a guy or a girl to you? I see a girl, but that might be wishful thinging.**

 **Oh, and for everyone asking why the trial can't end already... forget Alba. Simon Blackquill is the character that won't let the game end. If he hadn't been so insistent, DD would have ended at 5-4. But I don't hold it against him. Turnabout for Tomorrow is my favorite case in the series!**

 **Besides, what sort of author would I be if I didn't reveal the answer to my own mystery? And since I feel like parting with a hint... the truth is currently laughing at you. It's something a character has already proposed, but something no one took seriously. I've referenced the true culprit several times, though not in a context you'd be paying attention to.**

 **Ha. Haha. Stew on that for a little while, I need to calm down. (Walks away from computer to take several deep breaths. Later comes back.)**

 **Anyway... thank you everyone, for reading, and thank you EmeraldWings1992 for your continued support. I also want to give another shoutout to The Scollard for their fic, Turnabout Anniversary. Having read through the fifth chapter, I am super pumped for you to start sharing your work with everyone else. For anyone interested, it's about an unexpected murder occurring mere days before Phoenix's one year I-got-my-badge-back party. The suspect? Kristoph Gavin.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Thanks again for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"You ask what this is, Your Baldness? It is none other than when Block-dono met the victim."

 _So the tape makes an appearance. Took it long enough._

Kay couldn't bring herself to feel surprised. All she knew was that, for whatever reason, Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't ready to admit the police went to court too early. They didn't have enough evidence to convict Mr Block, and she highly doubted Mrs Block had left more. If she had, she would have been suspected from the start.

Oh wait... she was. As of January second, Klavier Gavin had been anxiously waiting to arrest her for his brother's murder. All he'd been waiting for was waiting for was for one more piece to fall into place.

Then the medical report went wrong. But what had been wrong with it? Was that when they'd found out the time of death was vague? That the victim's other injuries could have been what killed him?

Or had it been something else?

All Kay knew was the next day, Klavier had gone from considering holes in his case "the next guy's problem" to begging for the right to prosecute. He was denied, and Prosecutor Blackquill arrested Mr Block instead. Clearly, the two prosecutors had held distinct visions for where the case was headed.

 _"Upon reaching this juncture... I realize even he can be correct at times."_

What did that mean? "My deductions were wrong, so I'm gonna take _his_ for a spin"? If that was it, he'd be better off letting Mr Block go and waiting another day.

But of course, he wasn't going to.

"...it is for those reasons, Your Baldness, that this trial must continue. I have all the evidence I need to ensure this heartless woman pays for her crimes. Had the fop been willing to cooperate before now, I would have struck much sooner," she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red as he spoke. "The trial will be held on this day. A delay at this juncture would have no purpose."

"OBJECTION!" Ingrid Block's voice had gone up an octave since she spoke last. "Prosecutor Blackquill said the same thing about his ability to prove my husband guilty, and look where that led him. He claims Prosecutor Gavin visited him during the recess, but if that were true, he should have spoken up the instant court resumed. And yet, _and yet,_ he was silent. Utterly _silent_ , and perfectly content to continue his condemnation of my client until he realized the truth: he _lost_ the like he has _every single time_ since returning to prosecution.

"To hide this shameful fact from our eyes, he waits until the very last second to present his new evidence. I visited the victim the same day I brought what I thought was ant poison to my work. That much is true, and, according to this man, that is enough for the police to suspect me. According to this man, that is enough to formally accuse me in court mere _minutes_ after failing to convict my husband. Well... I suppose no one will ever say you aren't persistent."

She sighed, having calmed down a little. "For once today, I agree with the prosecutor: there is no reason to continue this farce any longer than necessary. I will ensure that both my client and myself leave this courthouse unshackled, and I will do it all in one, single testimony."

"You agree to testify on the matter?" Prosecutor Blackquill raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected.

The defense attorney nodded. "It will be the final testimony of this trial. Once the cross examination is declared over, there will be no more evidence, no more testimony, and no more debate. There will be no need for further discussion. The judge will hand down a legally binding verdict, and the prosecution will accept it. Am I clear?"

"Yes. And I accept your deal," he smirked, causing Trucy to flinch. "At this point, I have fought with every sword physically available to me. Had you insisted on a separate trial, I could have easily brought more."

Kay growled. _What is this? "Do what I want and I'll wait until another day to cash in on my blackmail"?_

 _I can't believe I ever trusted in you. Why did Mr Edgeworth even bother?_

"Wait! Prosecutor Blackquill, Mrs Block!"

They turned to face him in unison. "What is it, Your Honor?"

"If Mrs Block is going to be the one testifying... who's going to cross examine her? Who is _her_ defense attorney?"

"Is there any reason I cannot be the one to interrogate her?" Prosecutor Blackquill questioned. "I interrogate all my suspects."

"Cross examination is the right of a defense attorney, not a prosecutor," Mrs Block insisted. "Give me fifteen minutes. I know other courtrooms happened to be in session, and I'm confident I can convince one of them to help."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Court will now adjourn for a fifteen minute recess, effective immediately!"

And with a bang of the gavel, the gallery emptied itself out. Kay wanted to run up to the Blocks, but what could she do? She wasn't a lawyer.

"Kay!"

She turned to Trucy, who had her fists on her hips and fire in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We should go find Daddy, Polly, and Athena! I bet one of them can cross examine Mrs Block."

"I'm sure they can too. But does Mrs Block want them? She'll probably ask for somebody from her own firm."

"No she won't! Remember the last recess? They're all banned from getting involved because Mr Gavin is poison."

"But didn't you say she got into a fight with your father?" Kay tilted her head, confused. "I doubt he'd be eager in helping her out."

"Daddy would do it, if it meant finding the truth. I know he would! We just have to make it happen," the teenager grabbed Kay's wrist, pulling her out of her seat and towards the exit.

It didn't take the pair long to find all four lawyers, plus Mr Block one of the people Kay had seen last recess. What was her name again?

"Marcy, no. You know I have to do this."

"But Mrs Block! You can't! I watched the trial where Mr Gavin got arrested, and it's all because he agreed to testify after someone ridiculously accused him. The parallels are all there, and if you get arrested, our firm isn't going to survive. We're all gonna be disgraced, no one's ever going to hire us ever again, the Bar Association's gonna investigate every single one of us, and-"

"Use your head, Miss Love," the girl's boss gripped her shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "I'm insulted you think I would do such a thing. How does that make any logical sense?"

"I don't know..." Marcy Love gulped, grinding her thumbnail between teeth. "But promise me you didn't kill him?"

"I swear it on my life."

"What about your son's life?"

"I'll swear it on whomever's life you wish. I didn't kill anyone."

"Mrs Block!" Phoenix Wright called out from a few feet away. He walked up to her, his two employees trailing closely behind. Trucy and Kay ran up to the group as well, not wanting to miss the action.

She looked surprised to see him there. "Mr Wright! What are you doing here?"

"We've been watching the trial this whole time," he explained, a serious expression on his face. "I... I wanted to offer my help. In cross examining you."

"I'll do it, if you don't want him!"

"Me too. Mrs Block, I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Mr Justice," Kay thought she paled at the sight of him, but it might have been the light. _Do they know each other?_ "I forgot you were still practicing."

He shrugged. "I get a case every now and then. It's enough to pay the bills."

"Iggy, come on!" Mr Block was impatient. "You don't have much time."

"Time to what? Choose?" the brunette lawyer asked. "Obviously, she's choosing me! I'm her _employee_!"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. Did I not promise that no one else from my firm would ever get tangled up in this mess? If people can't trust my word, I ought to resign as an attorney right now."

"Urgh! I'm going back to the firm."

Her boss just nodded, as if it didn't affect her either way. "Good. You shouldn't be here in the first place."

And with that, the mousy haired lawyer left the building, to a period of silence.

It was Phoenix Wright who broke it. "Mrs Block, please-"

"Hush," she cut him off, opened the door to their Defendant Lobby, and motioned for everyone to come in. Unsure of whether to follow or not, Kay was the last one to enter before the door was closed.

Ingrid Block turned to face the three lawyers, not even noticing that Trucy and Kay were there. "Now... why should I accept help from any of you?"

The lawyer in blue sighed. "Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but the fact is that the police are hiding something. From all of us. I'm just trying to figure out what it is. I want to be involved in this case, you want to prove your innocence, and we _both_ want to find the truth. If that's not a reason to work together, I don't know what is."

Mrs Block listened attentively, only to shake her head at the end. "One could never be an attorney without the trust of their client. At this point, how do I know you won't just throw me under the bus? I haven't exactly made life easy for you, and 'the parallels are all there'," she put her finger to her lips before he could object. "You aren't some hero, Mr Wright. You're nothing more than a straw man idealist bent on revenge. I wouldn't trust you in a kangaroo's court."

Trucy opened her mouth to speak, only for Mrs Block to keep talking. "Mr Justice. I won't deny it, I've made several mistakes when it comes to treating you fairly. I regret what I did, but is it enough?"

"Look... I don't care about any of that. I just want to know who killed Mr Gavin!" he clenched his fists. "It seems like everyone in that courtroom is lying to us."

"How do I know you don't take after your new boss? How do I know you won't seek revenge on the one who gave your life conflict? I know how it feels, to be tempted that way. _You_ know how it feels too.

"It seems I have only one option left... Miss Cykes?"

"Huh?" the redhead perked up at the sound of her name. "You want me?"

"Explain to me this: why do you defend others?"

"Hm..." the younger girl paused, flicking her earring as she thought. "I do it because I know they're innocent, and one day, I realized I can't just _watch_ anymore. I can't just wait for someone else to save the people I care about: if I don't do this, no one else will.

"That's the reason I started with, anyway. Now that I've accomplished what I set out to do, I realize just how many people landed in the exact same situation I was. But sometimes, they don't _have_ the skills or abilities that I do. Or they received another calling. But that doesn't mean they don't need someone to stick up for them, and... I wanna be the one who does. I want to be _their_ hero, on the days when they can't be their own. No one's at a hundred percent all the time, but if we can all be there for each other, there will always be someone who is. That's why humans live in societies, isn't it? We _could_ be alone, but we choose not to."

The room was silent as everyone processed the lawyer's words. Even Kay was touched. _Powerful stuff._

Finally, Ingrid Block broke the silence. "How long have you been an attorney, Miss Cykes?"

"Almost a year. But that doesn't mean I'm not qualified! I promise, I know how to handle a cross examination. I'm so good at it, I cross examined an orca once! Well, the boss did, but I was there, and-"

"Miss Cykes! Calm down," she offered an amused smile, glancing about the lobby. "I miss the days, when I was as young as you. Everything looked so bright, back then..." the elder pinched her nose, giving it a long, slow sigh. "I trust in you, Miss Cykes. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes! Oh, and before we begin..." she ran up to the older woman, whispering something into her ear.

As that happened, Kay turned to face the male attorneys. Phoenix Wright shrugged, resigning himself to the new development. But Mr Justice wasn't finished.

"Athena! I'll stand up there with you. We can-"

"Absolutely not. I choose who cross examines me, and that includes the co-counsel," then, to Kay's eternal surprise, her eyes went to Trucy. "Miss Wright, you visited my office insisting my husband was innocent. Will you do the same for me?"

"Of course! And don't worry, I've assisted on the bench before, and I know what I'm supposed to do: just provide hints and yell at the lawyer every time they're wrong!"

That got everyone to laugh. Trucy put a fist to her hat, shrinking back. "Well, there's more to it then that... Daddy? Are you okay with this?"

"...Sure. I know you girls can do it. How many times can you mess up in _one_ cross examination?"

Apollo Justice winced. "You have no idea."

That made Mr Block considerably less comfortable. "Let's not find out, okay?"

"Got you loud and clear, Mr Block," she flashed him a peace sign. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Court is back in session for the trial of... the Blocks!" the judge declared as he struck his gavel against the bench. From the gallery, Kay sat in Athena Cykes's old seat, sandwiched between Mr Justice and Mr Wright. They'd been kind to invite her, but honestly? She couldn't care less where she sat, so long as she had a clear view.

:Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The substitute defense is ready, Your Honor!" her voice rang out loud and clear, shaking Prosecutor Blackquill out of his stupor.

"...Cykes-dono? Why on earth would _you-_ "

"I offered to take over for this one cross examination, and Mrs Block accepted me," she sent him an over-friendly smile. "Isn't it great?"

"You have no place in this case," he insisted, then turned to Mrs Block, who was waiting by the witness stand. "I thought you said you would check the neighboring courtrooms."

"They were all in session. The bailiff refused to let me interrupt their trial," she explained. "Then I found out three lawyers had been watching from the gallery all along."

"What's wrong, Prosecutor Blackquill?" the judge blinked, seeking to understand. "What do you have against Miss Cykes?"

His eyes went wide as he searched for an answer. "...Nothing, Your Baldness. I was merely surprised to see her again, so soon." _Aren't they friends, outside court?_

"Hmph," Ingrid Block tutted. "Whatever your relationship to her may be, you need to accept that she was _my_ choice for defense. I suggest you get over your shock soon, as I intend to begin testifying as soon as the judge allows."

"Oh! Of course," the judge nodded frantically. "Please begin whenever you're ready. But I do have one question, before we begin."

"And that is?"

"What exactly are you going to testify about? Oh, and would you please introduce yourself for recording purposes."

"My name is Ingrid Block, and I am an attorney at law," she spoke confidently to the court scribe, who nodded and wrote down her information. "Today, I will testify about this case as a whole, and why we've been looking at it the wrong way all along. But before I begin, Miss Cykes wanted to submit one last piece of evidence."

"You do?!"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. But before I submit it, I would like to assure you of its validity," she smiled once more to the opposing end of the courtroom, this time with a hint of malice in her expression. "Prosecutor Blackquill can back me up on this one."

His hand flew straight to his chest, as if it'd grown wings. "Athena, don't. You promised-"

She shook her head resolutely. "I promised to hold the truth above everything. Only now do I realize what I did was wrong."

"You don't understand. You can't just-"

"Your Honor? **_TAKE THAT!_** _"_

The gallery watched in awe as she threw an envelope into the air. When the evidence landed on the judge's desk, scattered applause took to the air as well.

The yellow lawyer spoke as everyone else held their breath. The judge was opening the envelope. "This was mailed to my apartment yesterday by Prosecutor Blackquill himself. He insisted his belongings weren't safe. He told me that he... he trusted me to help him, that what I was doing would bring the culprit of this case to justice. But Your Honor? He lied."

"What is this?" Inside was a single piece of paper. The judge squinted as he tried to read the words. "'Lady Justice...'"

 _Oh. My. God. Did she just-_

"It's the last thing the victim wrote before he died," Athena explained. She'd had her hands on her hips, but removed one arm to point. "If that doesn't turn the whole case around, I don't know what does!"

* * *

 **A/N's:** **(Is busy rocking out to "Courtroom Revolutionnaire" like the Athena trash she is.)**

 **(Looks up.) Oh wait! I need to write my author's note! Coming, guys! (Runs over to the keyboard)**

 **So... I kinda screwed you over. This isn't the chapter where I reveal virtually everything. That's next chapter. But don't worry! I'm gonna start writing it as soon as I post this chapter on both websites (which it now is. If you want slightly faster updates, follow the story on ao3. I post chapters up to a day earlier, because that's where I keep incomplete chapters and often post late at night).**

 **Another thing that I also post on ao3 is my rather silly fic: Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney. I plan to post the next rap battle tomorrow, as I already have it written. The participants are... a surprise. Haha, Cyked y'all out!**

 **Sigh... I'm such a jerk, especially when I'm sleep deprived.**

 **And oh my gosh, I was listening all four variations of Athena's theme song ("Tragic Memories", "Athena Will Take on Your Defense", "Let's Do This!", and, of course, "Courtroom Revolutionnaire". The latter may just be why I chose her over Apollo for this job) during the writing of a single chapter. I think I have a problem.**

 **Also, let me clear up some name puns:**

 **Allan Roe Block- "all a roadblock" even his _name_ knows he didn't do it**

 **Alwayne Watcher- "always watching" pretty obvious, if you ask me**

 **Marcy Ana Love- "mercy and love" the softer side of justice, a bit at odds with this minor character's nature**

 **William Crane- not really a pun. Just a reference to Jill Crane, a minor character in the fan translation of AAI2**

 **Now, since I'm sure you all want me to start on twenty-one... thank you again for all of your support, don't forget to leave your review below, and I will see you on the far side! (runs away, then runs back to press the "post" button)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

"If that doesn't turn the whole case around, I don't know what does!"

Trucy shifted uncomfortably in her position at the defense bench, listening to the gossip that came out of the gallery.

The judge banged his gavel, doing everything he can to speak over the crowd. "Order! Order in the court! Miss Cykes, are you claiming-"

"I don't need to claim anything, Your Honor," Athena insisted. "Please read the letter aloud to the court."

"Prosecutor Blackquill? Is this letter the real deal?"

All eyes turned to the prosecutor's bench, where Blackquill refused to look Athena in the face. "I acted as Cykes-dono claims. Read the letter for all to hear, and I will tell you if it is genuine."

"Well, it seems the prosecution and defense have reached an agreement, of sorts. I will now accept this evidence into the Court Record and read from the beginning. Ahem:

" _Lady Justice,_

 _You promised me this was my last day. Very well. I will hold you to your promise. You owe me, after all. And despite what you are capable of, I've never known you to leave a debt unpaid._

 _I cannot say I don't deserve my death. When news of my assassination came, I was almost relieved. Better you than someone else. Besides, the end of this game leaves me free to start a new one. I look forward to seeing you on the other side. You are the only one who has seen me for who I truly am. For better or worse._

 _But for now, I'm afraid it's time to part. Our truth is yours to create. Twist my case as you will, so long as I never return here._

 _I will cooperate. Let's see if you will keep your end of the bargain, shall we?_

 _As always,_

 _Kristoph Gavin"_

For a long while, the gallery was silent. Then came the whispers. One person shouted. And then, the next. In minutes, Courtroom No. 3 was in chaos.

"Order! Order!" the judge tried to quiet the uprising, to no avail.

Trucy looked in every direction, staring into the eyes of angry face after angry face.

"That's nothing like what the prosecutor said!"

"He hid evidence! I thought that was illegal now."

"Corruption at its-"

"SILENCE!"

The prosecutor struck the bench with two hard fists, rippling through the courtroom with a resounding _bang_. Hundreds of people shrunk back in fear. "I can confidently assure you. That evidence... is no fake."

"Well then," Athena crossed her arms, "I'm glad you're willing to admit it. That's one thing you've told the truth about in this trial."

"Prosecutor Blackquill! Why on earth would you suppress this evidence? Prosecutors appear before the PIC for less in this day and age! What will the Chief Prosecutor-"

"I had my reasons for what I did," he replied vaguely. "As for telling the Chief Prosecutor... Don't. He already knows."

"What?!" Athena screeched, slamming her palms down onto the defense bench. "What are you talking about?"

"Going into this trial, my instructions were very simple: keep the trial in session for as long as possible, regardless of what you must do," Blackquill finally made eye contact with Athena. "I have done my utmost, but there are limits we all must face. You claim to know the truth of this case?" he smirked, opening his mouth to speak very slowly. "I wish you luck. Know that I will not stand in your way any longer. Block-dono may begin whenever she wishes."

Beside her, Athena was shaking. Widget flashed an angry red, and she had to clutch the device to keep it from speaking. "...Fine. Mrs Block? Whenever you're ready!"

"Wonderful," Mrs Block, who hadn't spoken in a long time, cleared her throat. "This testimony will be called "My Final Thoughts"."

Trucy fixed her eyes onto the woman at the stand, going into a deeper level of focus. _This is our last shot. If she's lying, I_ will _catch her on it._

"So far, the prosecution has raised two points of contention against me: my visit with the victim days before the murder and my handling of strychnine, the pure form of the murder weapon, on the day in question.

"But I ask you this: how on earth could I have gotten that stuff into prison? I can assure you that I was searched very thoroughly that day. There are very few objects people can bring into that place unquestioned.

"Another question: why was I any more successful than my husband at diluting the poison? Neither of us have done chemistry since the required course in high school, and the process doesn't appear to be common knowledge.

"And one more thing... what is my motive in all of this? I haven't cooperated with the victim in almost two years, ever since he was first arrested. I didn't know about the blackmail, and that visit was the first I'd communicated with him in over a year.

"In conclusion, there's no possible way for me to be the culprit. I am not the "Lady Justice" this letter refers to."

Trucy paused to consider her words. All of it seemed to make sense on a surface level, but who knew what cross examining would bring out?

"Trucy," Athena whispered to her. "Did you see anything?"

She nodded. "Make sure you press the statement about her motive. She twitched, but I'm not sure if it's a tell or not." _I'm not Apollo._

"Got it."

"When the defense and her co-counsel are done talking, they may begin the cross examination." the judge reminded them. "Do not forget: this will be the last cross examination before the trial is over. When Mrs Block returns to the bench, I will render my verdict."

Athena nodded. "Understood, Your Honor. Mrs Block?"

Trucy watched in silence as the cross examination began, flinching when Athena pressed the first statement.

" **HOLD IT!** Why did you visit the victim on the day in question?"

"Ever since late November, I have been going through my firm's old case files. When I reached a certain case that he had worked on, I had a few questions," the woman cleared her throat, turning to her husband in the defendant's chair for support. "It doesn't matter anymore. Mr Gavin never answered them."

 _Well... I guess that isn't untrue,_ Trucy thought to herself. She dearly wished to call her out on the forged autopsy, but considering no one in the room had it on hand _,_ it wouldn't be any use. She'd have to tell Daddy later.

"Huh. That doesn't seem very suspicious..." Athena thought it over. "Keep going, I guess."

She didn't get to keep going for very long. Trucy was ready by the time the second statement was pressed.

" **HOLD IT!** Prosecutor Blackquill and Mr Block both claimed you kept the poison in a perfume bottle. Are you sure you couldn't have gotten that through inspection?"

Mrs Block shook her head. "It would not. All are my perfume bottles are made of thin glass, which is considered a hazardous material in and of itself. The police fear inmates will stab each other with its fragments."

"Prosecutor Blackquill?" Athena questioned. "Can you confirm this?"

"Which part? I've seen my fair share of stabbings in the clink, most I wouldn't dream of ever sharing with you."

 _Well, he's not going to be helpful._

The judge spoke up. "I presided the case that set precedent for the banning of glass in our local prison. The law went into effect... about a year ago, I think," he blinked. "You may continue the cross examination."

"Yes, Your Honor." Mrs Block beat Athena to the punch, diving right into her third statement.

Predictably, Athena chose to press it. " **HOLD IT!** Just to make sure, you did _not_ have the poison when you went to go visit the victim, correct?"

"Correct."

"What happened to it?"

"I set up a pest trap near my personal secretary's desk. Unfortunately, inhaling the strychnine caused her to become violently ill that morning and I had to call an ambulance. She's recovering nicely, but the paramedics were _very_ confused as to why I'd been using strychnine as ant poison," she turned to Mr Block accusingly. "I recommend you find a more reliable source the next time you feel inclined to buy something lethal, seeing as _we're_ going to have to pay the medical bills. Where did you even buy that stuff?"

"There's this really run down home improvement store near the museum. They were selling strychnine on sale _by the gallon_!"

Athena hunched over the bench, face falling. "That doesn't sound legal."

Blackquill sighed. "I'll tell Criminal Affairs to look into it when the trial is over. In the meantime... get on with it."

Trucy braced herself. Time for the statement she was most curious about.

"'And one more thing... what is my motive in all of this? I haven't cooperated with the victim in almost two years, ever since he was first arrested. I didn't know about the blackmail, and that visit was the first I'd communicated with him in-'"

" **HOLD IT!** Exactly how long has it been since you and Mr Gavin last spoke?" Athena looked up from WIdget. "Before the twenty-seventh, I mean."

Trucy looked over at what Athena was doing. It appeared to be a virtual copy of the Court Record, opened to the victim's contact records. _What is she thinking?_

"I sent a letter to him the a few days after _State v. Misham_ , which took place roughly fourteen months ago. He replied, and that was our last communication before my visit nine days prior to today."

Before replying, Athena clicked to view the contact records. Trucy watched as she performed a search, only to see that what Mrs Block said was, indeed, true. _Huh. So I was wrong?_

But Athena wasn't finished. She spent a little more time searching the Court Record, only to stumble across the "unresolved contacts" list. On it, three female names were labeled as pseudomyns.

"Tell me, Mrs Block: have you ever written a letter under a fake name?"

"Never," she didn't even hesitate.

Trucy and Athena locked eyes. She could practically hear Athena's voice in her head: _is she telling the truth?_

Trucy shrugged and nodded at the same time. _Yes... at least, I think so. What do you think?_

Athena nodded back only once, returning to the matter at hand. "I sense some deep emotions in you, Mrs Block. Care to elaborate?"

She looked confused, having never seen Athena defending in court. "I don't see how my emotions matter, Miss Cykes."

Discreetly, the yellow lawyer switched from the Court Record to the Mood Matrix, calibrating the settings to focus on Mrs Block. Trucy looked alarmed. _Don't you normally ask first?_

After a second, Athena spoke up. "Humor me, Mrs Block. What was your relationship with the victim?"

"At the time of his arrest, Mr Gavin and I had been law partners for more than ten years," Ingrid answered stiffly. While most of the Mood Matrix was dark blue, there was a glimmer of happiness in the far corner. "Before that, we'd been friends in college. We'd met at age eighteen.

"After his arrest... it was difficult. Despite his insistence on being a killer, I spent months in denial. It wasn't until I watched the court video for the Jurist Test trial that I was able to admit the truth: my partner was a killer. Before that, a corrupt attorney," she paused, seeking to gather her composure. Her matrix was unified now. "It was painful, so I ignored it. I ignored everything to do with him for over a year. It wasn't until last November that I realized I couldn't ignore him forever. He'd shaped too much of my life; I couldn't just throw it all away."

Athena turned Widget off, a solemn look in her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs Block. Let's continue the cross examination."

"..." the woman in green was silent.

"Mrs Block?"

"I'll continue. I was just... gathering my thoughts," she coughed, fist on chest. "'In conclusion, there's no possible way for me to be the culprit. I am not the "Lady Justice" this letter refers to.'"

" **HOLD IT!** " Widget went yellow for a moment. Then she thought of something to say. "Are you absolutely sure you couldn't have been the killer?"

"What kind of question is this?" the lawyer snapped. "I had no poison on me when I entered the prison- which my secretary can testify to- and no motive."

"Oh, you had motive," Athena argued, without enthusiasm. "That man clearly hurt you in the past."

"Yes: the _past._ If I didn't do anything about it then, why on earth would I do anything about it now? _"_

"She has a point," Trucy agreed. "What do we do now? I don't think there are any contradictions."

"We can't stop now!" Athena insisted. "The cross examination ends the trial."

The judge watched them as they conversed. "Well? Is the defense satisfied with the way things stand?"

"Not yet, Your Honor. We'd like to ask the witness, ah, defendant. Wait-"

"Just call me a witness," Mrs Block told them. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well... um," Athena flicked at her earring. "It was Trucy's question. I'll let her ask it."

 _Hey! Why'd you put ME on the spot?_ "If you didn't kill the victim, and it wasn't your husband... then who did it?"

"That's what you and Cykes-dono need to figure out," Blackquill interrupted, insufferable smirk on his face. "Go on. You have all the evidence you need, between the fop and I."

The magician looked to Athena for guidance. "Well? Can we figure this out?"

"Of course we can!" Athena jumped to the challenge, though Trucy noticed her hand was conveniently hiding Widget from view. "We just have to think everything through very carefully."

"Okay, let's take this from the top," Trucy began, keeping her voice low. Was everyone still watching them? She hoped not. "What do we know for sure?"

"Almost nothing. Everything this trial has argued about so far was thrown into doubt with... which piece of evidence?"

Was Athena testing her? Trucy stopped to think. _Was it the autopsy report? The handwriting analysis? ...No wait!_

"It was Mr Gavin's letter," Trucy answered. "When you presented that to the court, nothing from Blackquill's argument survived."

"Good job!" Athena beamed. _So it had been a test._ "After learning this information, who is the most suspicious party in this case?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill" Trucy guessed. Athena shook her head.

"I was thinking like, the defendant, the witnesses, the victim... you know, people who are actually _a part of_ what happened in the prison."

"Oh!" Trucy rethought her response. "In that case, I'd have to go with the victim."

"Okay... 'the victim is suspicious'. Let's put that off to the side," Athena squeezed her eyes shut. "Done! Now, what makes him suspicious?"

 _Um... the events leading up to his murder? How he actually died? The way he cooperated with the murder? Wait, that's it!_ "He cooperated with his murderer. But Mr Gavin wouldn't cooperate with anything unless he got something out of it. I'm sure of this one!"

"But what could he gain from dying like that?" Athena wondered. "Mr Wright said he was comfortable, in Solitary Confinement."

"...I can't think of anything. Want to put it aside for now?"

"Sure. 'Gavin benefits from his murder'... got it."

"Let's try to come at this differently," Trucy suggested. "Why is the murder so difficult to unwind? I'm torn between lack of witnesses, the timing of the murder, and the victim's death."

Athena paused, formulating an answer. "Well, we already know the victim cooperated, so the timing was probably decided by him. I'd have to say it's the victim's death."

"Alright. What makes his death so confusing?"

"The accident report?" Athena guessed. "No wait! The autopsy report is the better answer! It's missing so many details. They didn't even list the victim by name!"

"Wait, what?" Trucy pulled it up on Widget to see. "No way..."

"You think this is important?"

"Yeah. 'Autopsy doesn't identify victim'. Put it down now," the magician insisted. "Now that I think about it, Dr Jenson didn't mention it either."

"Oh yeah! She didn't. But... is this really important?" Athena was backing down. "It's not like the body can belong to anyone else, right?"

Trucy had two options here: 'no, it can't' and 'yes, it can'. _Ooh... what would Daddy do?_

 _Daddy... would take a risk._ She couldn't believe it. She actually said:"Yes, it can."

"What?!" Athena cried out. "How?"

"You heard Prosecutor Blackquill: all the evidence we need came from him _and Klavier_. Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

It was at moment Trucy realized something. Something horrible. "He knows I got this from Klavier," the magician handed Athena the flyer about Buddy Deuse. "If he knows... the two of them have been working together all this time! Both were given orders to not reveal the truth, orders they _hate,_ and-"

"Trucy, slow down! What are you thinking?"

"'The victim was suspicious', 'Gavin benefits from his murder', 'Autopsy doesn't identify victim'... and 'Deuse fits the corpse's description'," Trucy added that final piece of logic. In that moment, it all clicked. "No one _actually killed_ Kristoph Gavin."

"Oh my god," Athena caught on, then hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Trucy could barely move. It was though everything in body had suddenly become cold. _This can't be happening..._

In unison, the girls turned to face Prosecutor Blackquill, who raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"N... No one killed the victim," Athena answered. "No one killed the victim... because the victim _isn't dead!"_

Everyone in the courtroom gasped at once.

Everyone... except Prosecutor Blackquill. He was laughing. "And here I was, thinking no one would figure it out. I must say... Congratulations."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Finally time for the big reveal to hit. I am very proud to say... no one guessed it. To be fair, it's a twist AA has never pulled, so I wasn't really expecting anyone to.**

 **But come on guys: Did you really think I was gonna kill off the coolest Big Bad in the entire series (not to mention coolest defense in the west), second only to Simon Keyes?**

 **MadFox is gonna be happy. She about screamed at me when I told her he was my fic's victim. If you don't know who MadFox is, look her up. She is the angel of AA fanfiction over on . Not sure if she's on Archive of Our Own or not.**

 **Hey, random note: if I write a Thought Route scene with two people in it, is that basically Joint Logic? You know, that really cool mechanic that was introduced in Dai Gyakuten Saiban and I haven't seen enough of yet because I'm on the third case of an English sub on YouTube? It's awesome. Everyone should give it a shot.**

 **Also, my hint was accurate. Mrs Block actually DID suggest Kristoph wasn't dead, all the way back in Chapter Twelve. As for the actual culprit... they have been mentioned by name several times, I assure you. Just think: who has the strongest parallels to Gavin in this fic?**

 **If you are confused... that's okay. Next chapter explains how all of this was possible. This is by no means the end of the story, I promise.**

 **But feel free to ask any question you have in the review box below. Thank you again for everything, please leave a vote on my profile poll, and I will see you on the far side!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

"And here I was, thinking no one would figure it out. I must say... Congratulations."

 _See? It's completely... wait WHAT?!_

Kay almost launched out her seat. "Woah! Are you okay?"

She turned to the lawyer in red, nodding blearily. "Yeah... I'm fine." Kay sat down, trying not to draw more attention to herself.

 _How? How is any of that possible?_

Apparently, Mrs Block had the same question. "But... but that's ridiculous! How on earth-"

"Cykes-dono? You proposed the theory. Why not explain it to the court?" Blackquill smiled, but he looked tired. More so than usual. "I'll correct any mistakes you make."

Athena looked hesitant, but nodded. "Okay. Some point after the latest cell check-"

"December seventeenth, it you were curious."

"-Mr Gavin met with Lady Justice, whoever that is. Somehow, she-"

"Assuming it actually _is_ a she," Trucy interrupted this time.

"You want to do this, Trucy?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, she/he/it gave Mr Gavin the diluted form of strychnine at their time of meeting. I don't know how it wasn't discovered in the security check, but toxic screening isn't regular procedure. Depending on the container, it could have been overlooked."

She paused, looking up at Prosecutor Blackquill. He nodded, indicating she ought to continue.

"Then, on midnight of the New Year, Mr Gavin spread the strychnine all over his hands and face to give the appearance of ingestion. After doing so, he either fell unconscious or just pretended to."

"Oh, he was unconscious," Blackquill assured. "His guard might have been an excitable youngster, but his body was handled by several members of the police. All believed their colleague's initial report."

"Anyway... Mr Watcher, his guard, was the one to declare him dead."

"Rookie mistake," chirped a strange, metallic voice. Kay couldn't tell where it came from, but it sounded like the defense bench.

"Mr Gavin would never rely on a _mistake_ to carry out his plan," the green woman denied. "He's had too long to plan to merely settle for the whims of fate."

"I know Mr Watcher almost personally," Blackquill broke in. "This stunt required no luck at all."

"You get that impression from talking to him," Mr Justice whispered to his boss, leaning over Kay.

"Oh yeah, you did go to visit him. How was he?"

"He didn't say much. Still, I knew he was lying about the visitor's record on Mr Gavin. I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't have evidence, but maybe."

"Excuse me?" Kay looked from one lawyer to the other, who backed off sheepishly. "Thank you." _What did I miss?_

When she turned back, the yellow lawyer had slammed the defense bench with both hands, leaving red marks on her palms. "At this point, the unconscious "victim" is loaded up onto a transport car to the morgue. The "body" was gone before the initial investigation even started!"

"That's exceedingly fast, to remove a body," the judge commented. "Why the rush?"

"Procedure," Blackquill brushed past the question. "It was during this car ride we suspect the convict woke up. Had he not, the switch would have been impossible."

"The switch?" that caught the judge's attention.

"Well, of course, Your Baldness. Had the convict's delivery to the mortician been carried out, the doctor would have realized the truth."

"That's why the accident had to happen: it wasn't an accident at all," the yellow attorney took over, having read her rival's mind. "It was almost three am on New Year's Day. No one would be suspicious of a few drunk drivers."

"But that's such a risk to take," Ingrid grit her teeth from the witness stand. "They could have been hit by _anyone_. How was he sure the right person would hit him? How did that person know which car to hit?"

"He and his accomplice had that visit to coordinate, and probably exchanged letters too. It's not impossible the two of them had a spot planned, and police cars are pretty distinct," Athena shook her head. "Even if he was hit by somebody else, it wouldn't matter. All he needed was chaos to make his escape."

"That said, he was probably happy to know the driver who rescued him had a _dead body_ in their passenger seat." Blackquill smirked.

Athena Cykes nodded. "The body of someone who actually died in New Year's Day: Buddy Deuse. According to the accident report...The body flew out the car to the back of the police's vehicle. After the police questioned the driver, which took a long time because she wouldn't show ID, they went back to check on her friend. His clothes were half on, and the man was, to quote, "heavily drunk". He wasn't responsible for the accident, and the police confirmed him to be largely unharmed, so they let him call a taxi and leave the scene."

The judge took this in slowly. "Is the court to believe, then, that this drunk driver's male friend was, in reality, the victim?"

"Yes," she nodded. "In the time it took for the police to question the woman driving, Mr Gavin escaped through the debris in the back, stripped Deuse's body naked, and placed him in the car. He was in the middle of putting the man's clothes on when the police came back to check on him. All he had to do was play drunk."

"And what of the driver? Why was she arrested?"

"Driving under the influence usually results in a fine, plus whatever damage their accident caused. In order to fine the woman, they needed to identify her," Blackquill explained. "She refused to identify herself, and was arrested and held overnight for obstruction. That afternoon, her male friend from last night walked in to the detention center and claimed her name was Belladonna Leaves."

"Leaves?" Kay whispered. "But that's-"

"One of the names on the "unresolved contacts" list!" It was like Trucy read her mind.

Blackquill nodded. "It wasn't until the next day, when the center attempted to mail paperwork to her apartment, did they realize the woman wasn't real. They alerted the police, but their report wasn't taken notice of until that night, when Dr Jenson sent an update concerning the autopsy report to one Klavier Gavin."

"Oh?" the judge blinked. "What did the update say?"

"Why doesn't the good doctor tell you herself?" the prosecutor whistled to the bailiff, who scurried over. "Go to Prosecutor's Lobby No. 2 and invite the kind lady to join us. If she offers to inject you, you have the correct person."

The bailiff saluted. "Yes, sir!"

" **HOLD IT!** You've had the updated autopsy report available to you this whole time?"

"Not quite, Block-dono. She actually arrived during the recess, while I was meeting with His Baldness. I told her to wait until the lobby until I called upon her as a witness."

"Why, Prosecutor Blackquill! That's a blatant disregard of-"

"Your Honor! I was called to testify and am ready to begin!"

Dr Jenson burst in through the courtroom door, a sad looking bailiff tagging along behind her. "I offered to give this one an injection, and he did nothing but shriek! I think he may be having a seizure."

Kay laughed at the doctor's antics, while Athena Cykes appeared to be sweating. "I can see why you only operate on dead bodies."

"Why? Because it's fascinating?"

"Dr Jenson!" the judge intruded. "Do you have the updated autopsy report?"

"You betcha, Your Honor! **TAKE THAT!** " she threw the autopsy report in the judge's general direction. It was a low shot, hitting the wall and spilling pages. The bailiffs took to work immediately, cleaning up the mess.

From her position next to Mrs Block on the witness stand, the mortician giggled, "I've always wanted to do that. Now I feel like a real lawyer!"

"Real lawyers don't make a mess of crucial evidence. I don't know why that stereotype exists, but it's wrong."

"Anyway," Miss Cykes tried to return to the topic at hand. "Dr Jenson... I was wondering if you could confirm something for us."

"Sure! What'cha need?"

"The body the police delivered to you on the morning of New Year's Day... who was it?"

The doctor smiled, sensing everyone's eyes on her. "The man who died that day, at roughly one am, was a relatively tall, light haired man in his late twenties to early thirties. His name... was Buddy Deuse."

"I see," the judge was silent for a moment. "How did Mr Deuse die?"

"He was one of the seven people reported missing from the same New Year's Party. As my autopsy states, he died of blunt force trauma to the head and had over a gallon of strychnine poured both on and into his body soon after death. Before he died, the man was legally intoxicated and had stained himself with various types of alcohol several times just a few hours premortem. All other injuries were attained in the car crash that night, over an hour after the man was dead."

"That's horrible," Athena Cykes was almost as silent as the judge. Her fists were clenched as she fought back tears. "Dead, just because he looked enough like Kristoph Gavin to aid the escape plan."

"But that confirms it," Mrs Block spoke fast. "No one killed Kristoph Gavin because the man isn't dead. It was all an elaborate ruse for the man to escape the weight of his crimes. Both myself and my client are innocent. Your Honor?"

"I still have many questions about how this case went down. Particularly how the Prosecutor's Office handled the matter," the judge, who was usually so good natured, had taken on a more serious tone. _Great job, guys. You angered Santa Claus._

"Hmph. I was only acting in accordance with my orders. Well, until I wasn't," Prosecutor Blackquill glanced over his shoulder, turning to face the judge. "The verdict, Your Baldness?"

"Well, this has certainly been one whirlwind of a trial, and while we may not know everything there is to know about this case, one thing is for certain. The defendant, Allan Roe Block, is defintiely-"

 **"OBJECTION!** "

 _What now?!_

"Wha... Who said that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow this trial to continue... Herr Judge."

Klavier Gavin threw the double doors open, blue eyes bright and lips drawn back. He took lengthy strides up to the witness stand. Mrs Block moved to the defense bench to accommodate the growing crowd.

His entrance was met with myriad applause. Maybe the crowd had a few Gavinner's fans.

Prosecutor Blackquill, on the other hand, was less than impressed. "Who let the fop in?"

"You and Fraulein Detective must get along so well," Klavier commented, then turned to the judge. "Herr Judge, please allow me to speak. I came here as soon as I could, for I have information that has been left out of this-"

"Let me guess: the victim isn't dead and your missing person is the one who had an autopsy performed on him." Athena Cykes killed his thunder in one shot. "We already know."

"Ach! How did you know? I _finally_ get to interrupt someone else's trial, I barge in all confident and dramatic like, and-"

"I told them," Blackquill smirked at his colleague's growing rage. "What can I say? Cykes-dono broke me down."

"Oh ja, the man who spent _seven years_ convincing the world he was a murderer couldn't keep his mouth shut for _two days_ ," the blonde's face was almost red. "Gott, when Herr Edgeworth trusted _you,_ of all people, to carry out this side of-"

" **SILENCE!** I did exactly what I was told to do: keep the trial in session with Block-dono present for as long as it took you to do your job," Blackquill tapped his forehead, a vicious glint in his eyes. "If your presence here is any indication..."

"It was a failure," Detective Skye finished from the gallery. "Mr Edgeworth's plan didn't work."

A bang of the gavel interrupted their conversation. "Prosecutor Gavin! What is going on here?"

The prosecutor had his head turned back, bangs obscuring his face. He didn't speak.

"Klavier," Mrs Block snapped. "Why was my family thrown into this mess?"

"Apologies, Frau Block. It appears we were wrong about you."

"What does that mean? You knew neither of us were the killer. Why on earth would you-"

"Herr Judge? You were about to declare a verdict when I objected without cause. What was that verdict?"

"Why! Not guilty, of course. Prosecutor Gavin, did you-?"

"Nein," he stepped down from the witness stand. "I can speak to Herr Monochrome when the trial is over. Forget I was here."

"Klavier... I don't understand," Trucy stared at him with doe eyes. "What was Uncle Edgeworth planning?"

It was Blackquill who obliged her. "The Prosecutor's Office realized what was wrong on the night of the second, but Mr Edgeworth believed he could fix things before they left our control. He called me in the next day and ordered I conduct this farce. I doubted his plot, but it was not my place to speak out. His orders were followed.

"I conducted the trial while Gavin-dono hunted his flesh and blood under the guise of a missing person's case. We followed our orders, and yet the villain escaped or grasp. You know why?" Blackquill's smile was bitter. "One cannot hold onto control when one never had any to begin with. Surely the chief prosecutor understands now. We were pawns, not kings."

Kay expected the gallery to riot, the way they'd been deceived. But instead, everyone was silent. _Why? Have we all just grown used to the police treating us this way, stringing us along as if it's all just a game? Have we just become desensitized to the idea of the police abusing their power? Everyone in the court says they want reform, and then they pull stunts like this. Is it any wonder no one believes them anymore?_

Suddenly, a strange thought came to her. _I was right the first time: all of this is Edgeworth's fault. He's not fixing the corruptions in our system... he's perpetuating it!_

"...hereby declares all accused parties within this courtroom to be Not Guilty. Court is now adjourned!"

Kay stood from her seat, walking out the courthouse with one destination in mind. _You have one shot to make this right, Edgeworth. Don't mess it up._

* * *

 **A/N's: B** **efore we begin: Buddy=Body. Deuse=Two/Double. I literally named a character "Body Double" as a clue for you guys. That, and so I could reference AAI2 just one more time. Because I haven't talked about it enough.**

 **I've finally settled on a chapter number for this story: twenty-six, not including the prologue and epilogue. Everything's finally starting to come together in this story. All my poring and laboring is reaching the payoff stage, whoo hoo!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to something sillier: I've begun to write a crossover between Ace Attorney and Epic Rap Battles of History. So far, only two battles are up, but the third one is coming soon. You still have time to vote (via a review on the fic) but the current winner for the next battle is Maya vs. Kay.**

 **I also have another writing project in the planning stage, but I need y'all's help: Who would Maggey choose to be her maid of honor? I'm trying to choose between Maya Fey, Franziska Von Karma, and Lana Skye. But if you can think of another canon character/OC that would make a better fit, feel free to tell me about it. This is a poll on my profile page, too,**

 **And... that's it. Thanks to everyone for reading (and to The Scollard for their stories and support), don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

"This court hereby declares all accused parties within this courtroom to be Not Guilty. Court is now adjourned!"

A gavel struck, off in the distance. Loud voices erupted, but they sounded miles away. Trucy stared straight ahead, completely numb.

Somehow, she heard Athena tell her to do something. What was it?

Leave the courtroom. Trucy shrugged, following her friend's lead. Her senses weren't working properly. It felt like her whole body was underwater, trying to swim to the surface but only diving deeper in the process.

She wished she'd been wrong, about the truth of the case. Even as Athena said it out loud, she's wanted to take it back. She couldn't face up to what it would mean, had her guess been the truth.

What would it mean? It would mean the man who'd used her for her innocence, who made sure Daddy (and, by extension, Trucy) were depressed and poor, who lied to her, who killed her father before Trucy spoke to him, and did all the same things to another girl was free. The police had ensured it themselves.

The girl couldn't breathe. This wasn't what the courts were supposed to be about! When she was young, and her Daddy still had a sense of hope left in his soul, he told her stories of his day in the sun. Her favorite had always been the one about Uncle Edgeworth, the one where he was accused of murder on none other than Christmas day. Not only had the courts saved his life, they'd answered his prayers for justice. His prayers for fifteen years that he would know how his father had died. What started as a nightmare had become a Christmas miracle.

She choked on the memory. How could it be one and the same? How could the very system that answered prayers and doled out miracles let criminals go free? Even as Daddy and Apollo won justice for Trucy's father, they failed to avenge Vera's. The system her second father had trusted so much failed to bury Daddy beside Mom and Granddad, insisting he was none other than a stranger. It was through the police's own failures that his killer arose from the dead. _No wonder nobody trusts them._

Trucy wanted to believe her new daddy. She did. But she was finally old enough to realize that for every truth he found, he told ten lies (or bluffs, as he called them) to reach it. Was that the price of justice? Ten sins for a miracle? Was that the price Uncle Edgeworth had paid for Gavin's recapture? Or had his payment come up short?

How could Uncle Edgeworth do this? He was the most honest guy she knew. He hadn't concealed the truth like this since...

 _Since he pulled a wild gamble and used Prosecutor Blackquill as Phantom bait? Since he relied on my_ kidnapping _to advance a greater agenda? Wait... agenda? Where would I-_

Trucy gasped as her head broke the surface. _Mrs Block was right!_

Her numbness was replaced by fire. Slowly, but surely, her vision came back into focus. She was in the Defendant Lobby, with Daddy, Polly, Klavier, Blackquill, the Blocks, and Athena. Kay and Detective Skye were conspicuously absent.

"...and for that, I am truly grateful. Miss Cykes, how do you spell your last name?"

"Huh?" Athena's hands flew to the sides of her face, a habitual show of surprise. "C-Y-K-E-S. It's kinda weird."

Mrs Block nodded, flipping open a checkbook and filling in the necessary information. Before anyone else could speak, she tore the check out and handed it to Athena. Athena accepted the payment, screaming when she saw the amount.

"Three hundred dollars?! I can't believe... that-"

"Your agency listed their rates as flexible, so I simply wrote the average hourly amount for attorneys in this area," the woman explained casually, then raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect more?"

"N-no! I didn't expect any sort of payment!"

"Nonsense. You preformed a service for me. I pay you for the service rendered," she tilted her head, confused. "Are you used to working without pay?"

Athena slumped over. "Only for half our cases."

"How pitiful."

Daddy was about to speak when Mr Block interrupted. "Iggy! What are we gonna do now?"

"Hm?" she turned to her husband. "What do you mean?"

"Gavin's been threatening you for almost a month now. And he's on the loose. How are you going to protect yourself?"

"Ach!" Klavier, who'd looked their way after hearing his name, cried out. "We'll put your entire family under police protection, Frau Block. Don't-"

"Sorry Klavier, but after defending my husband and being accused of murder when the police _already knew_ we were innocent, you'll have to forgive my hesitation," she pulled out a full can of mints and chomped them down, ten at a time. "You seem to have no problem treating us like chess pieces."

"Frau Block! Please!" Klavier ran up to the olive skinned woman, trying and failing to grab her hand. "Those orders came from the Chief Prosecutor himself. I trust that man with all my life-"

"Ha! You _trust_ the Chief Prosecutor? Don't be stupid, Klavier. Just think about the past two years for a second: what has trusting people done for you?" Ingrid Block laughed, though it carried no emotion. "I'll take the protection, of course. But honestly: I've been sleeping alone for the past two nights, with no one but a child to stand in the way of an intruder. If Gavin intended to come after me, wouldn't he have done it already?"

"Perhaps not," Blackquill broke in, once again reunited with Taka. "The prison counselor declared the man legally insane. When it comes to his mental state, we know almost nothing."

"He's competent enough to create _and_ carry out an escape plan," Apollo commented. "He can't be that far gone."

"Not necessarily," Trucy spoke up for the first time. "Who's the real mastermind, here? Him... or Lady Justice?"

"Trucy's right," Daddy argued. "Read the letter: he says he'll cooperate. Not oversee, not allow, not even assist. Just _cooperate._ "

"You trust his word, Mr Wright?"

He shrugged. "It's the only clue we have. The accident report's a dead end."

"Not necessarily," Mrs Block paused, as though considering something. "About this Lady Justice..."

"Ja? What is it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I spoke."

"No, wait! Mrs Block!" Apollo stood in her way. "You know something."

"I'm beginning to think that, too," Daddy spoke up. Trucy spied a faint green glow coming from his suit pocket, and hid her expression from the crowd. _I might see people's body language, but Daddy sees their secrets._

"Iggy? What's going on here?"

The lawyer bit her lip, then turned to Klavier, distracted. "Give me queen for the day."

Trucy turned back, looking to her father questioningly. "What's that?"

"It means she can't be incriminated for anything she tells the police. People do it when they want to reveal something, but don't want to get in trouble for it."

Blackquill narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Give it to me, or risk never finding your perpetrators. It's a choice," Mrs Block waited patiently, studying her nails. She was about to walk out the door when Klavier caved.

"Fine! Whatever you want. What do you know about Lady Justice?"

"Oh, nothing _about_ her. Just her herself."

"What?!"

"You _know_ who this woman is?"

"Well, not really. We only spoke once."

"When was this?"

"The twenty seventh. After I stormed out of the detention center, I soon realized I was being followed. Paranoid, I walked into an alleyway and turned on my pursuer. With this," she pulled a can of pepper spray out of her pocket. "She was a slight woman, a few inches shorter than myself. Her hair was long, brown, and thin. Her eyes were big and round, but I don't remember a color."

Klavier wrote all this information down in an organizer. "Is that all you remember, about what she looked like?"

"Yes. She knew my name, and who I'd visited that day. I was about to leave when she offered to..." she bit her lip. "To "relieve me of my problems". She promised I would enter the new year clean of _his_ influence."

"And by his, you mean Kristoph's, I assume?" Daddy questioned.

"Yes. She offered to kill him for me."

"Because that's not suspicious at all," Mr Block spoke sarcastically. "Don't tell me you actually-"

"Accepted?" Mrs Block covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

"...considered her offer," he finished. The curator stood to be by his wife's side, one arm around her waist.

She stepped away from him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Athena gasped. "You-"

She nodded, breath choking on tears. "He told me if I didn't do what he said the instant I left the prison, I would run out of ways to be useful for him. Then... he told me..." she had to stop for a moment, air coming in spurts. "What a useless person Shadi Smith had been. He said... Drew Misham had been the same way."

"He threatened to kill you," Klavier spoke so calmly.

Another nod. "It didn't matter he was locked away. I'd known him for fifteen years. When Kristoph has his sights on something... he doesn't miss the mark. It could have been days, weeks, months, or even years. But I knew my time would come.

I couldn't think. I only knew... I couldn't live in fear. And then- she was right there, and all I had to do was give her the rest of my strychnine and written permission to take my file."

"Ah yes," Blackquill smirked in her direction. "As you left the prison, a stranger approached you, offering to save your life. She gave you the opportunity to strike first." He stopped to laugh, causing Ingrid Block to flinch. "And why wouldn't you? You had a career, a family, and a dozen more who relied solely on you. Surely you deserved to live _far more_ than a washed up attorney and killer?"

She shook her head. "She promised me I could count on her. He'd be dead by the time 2028 had begun."

"And you trusted her?"

"Not completely. The morning of the first, I made sure to visit the detention center. I spoke to the man at the entrance to confirm he was truly dead. When they told me he was... it felt like all the weight on my shoulders just disappeared. Here I was, free at last!"

She laughed, this time. "It was too good to be true. She was on his side all along. I can't escape from him. I never will. I didn't end his life... I set him free."

Allan Block was stunned. "Iggy. You could have talked to me. I love you. You know I just wanted to-"

"I know exactly what you wanted to do!" she screamed. "I found the letters that night! You... idiot!"

Daddy tried next. "Mrs Block, please-"

"Don't judge me, Phoenix Wright! Didn't you hear His Honor? I'm innocent! Innocent!"

And with those final words, she fled the courthouse, black hair escaping their reigns and racing to catch up to her.

It wasn't the only one. "Iggy! Come back!" He ran out after her.

Klavier eyed the ground, pointing out a slip of paper. "What did she drop?"

Trucy got there first. She picked up the slip of paper, and read the obnoxiously girlish handwriting out loud: " _'Glad we could reach a deal, but you need some stress relief, after dancing with the devil. Wanna have some fun? Head down to the Underworld-"_

"A popular strip club," Klavier elaborated, then blushed. "I may or may not have been a few times."

Trucy tried not to picture that in her head. " _'- and ask for a private performance with Babylon the Great. Tell them Lady Justice sent you: you'll get in free. The two of us are one and the same."_

 _"'Oh, and don't worry about the police. This won't be the first time I steal the truth.'"_

The magician looked up and into the eyes of five bewildered faces. She handed the evidence to Klavier, who cracked a laugh. "The devil? Babylon the Great? Underworld? You see the symbolism, ja?"

"Klavier?" Athena asked meekly. "You hid the truth under Mr Edgeworth's orders. We know what Simon was doing, but what about you?"

"I tried to catch Kristoph at a supposed meeting site detailed in a letter. He'd sent it on the thirty-first, and the police managed to intercept it. The meeting time was nine am today," he cringed. "But it was a trap. We waited and scouted the area for hours. None of our men found anyone."

"Oh. I still can't believe you did that. I hope I didn't mess anything up, by revealing the truth."

Blackquill shook his head softly, taking Athena's chin in his hands. "You made the best decision you could with the information you had. You have nothing to feel shame for. I feared for Gavin-dono, as the hours passed without interruption. Before, I had been desperate to continue the trial. But when you presented the evidence to the court, I realized it was all over. We'd thrown our badges out on a limb, and our strategy failed us."

Daddy shook his head, turning to Apollo and Athena. "Don't give up your integrity, guys. Once you lose it, you never get it back."

Apollo sighed. Athena shifted. Trucy couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are we all sitting here for?! Did we all just forget we still have a dangerous killer on the loose? Why aren't you two doing anything?"

"We abused our power, Fraulein," Klavier explained. "Herr Edgeworth promised to shield us, but we have to await orders. If we do anything more, it will be the end of us."

That only made Trucy angrier. "You're putting your job ahead of the truth? What about your duty to justice?"

"We followed justice beyond the legal bounds already," Blackquill weighed in, not looking at anyone in particular. "The goddess has strayed."

"Ugh! Daddy? Polly? Athena?"

The lawyer in blue shook his head. "No, Trucy. This is beyond us, now. There's only so much we can do, as lawyers."

Apollo nodded. Athena hadn't been listening since Mrs Block ran away.

"That's all you can do? What about two years ago, huh? What's your excuse for then?"

"Easy. I wasn't a lawyer."

And that's how the idea entered Trucy's mind. Her face went blank, eyes seeing images from far away. An open book, a three legged bird, a beautiful woman...

"Gotta go."

"Trucy, wait!"

She waited until she was out of the courthouse to call Kay, who picked up after the third ring, sounding angry. "Kay Faraday, Ace-"

"Kay! Where are you?"

"Trucy!" she cried, hostility disappearing instantly. "I'm at my apartment. Can you come over? I need your help."

"Sure! I remember where it is. Will I be helping catch Gavin?"

Kay didn't answer right away. Trucy heard whispering on the other end of the line, but she couldn't make out the words. Finally, she got a reply. "Of course. I need you to get here as soon as you can."

"Can do!" Trucy missed the nervous quality to Kay's voice, pumped up with her apparent usefulness. "Be there soon, Kay!"

"You'll never believe what just happened to me."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **There you go guys. A goldmine of hints to keep you going. I mean, it isn't every chapter a character gets to meet Lady Justice. I hope someone guesses it over here, because a person on ao3 just figured it out.**

 **Oh, and on another subject... have you guys seen the prologue anime for AA6? So amazing! Blackquill looks hot as ever, Athena gets pork buns, our new prosecutor is magic, Phoenix is a dragon, and Maya is totally gonna fall for Nakuta. Sorry, Narumayo fans. But you know they won't discredit it entirely. You're too big a portion of the fanbase.**

 **Well, I gotta run. Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kay hung up at the end of the call, throwing her phone onto the coffee table before her. "Ugh..."

"What are you whining about?" Ema glared from the other end of the couch. "You're the one who brought her into this mess."

"I didn't think it would turn out like this," she argued. "How long had you known?"

"Night of the second. You were there, remember?"

Now that she mentioned it, Kay did. She'd reported to Klavier in his office when Ema had come bursting in, all shocked. They'd kicked her out before she could find out why. "What were you doing, when court wasn't in session?"

"Nothing," the detective spat. "I volunteered to help and everything, but Edgeworth rejected me. Said I could help Blackquill fabricate the trial, but the guy never let me do anything. It's like he thinks because _one detective_ turned out to be an international spy, we're all-"

"About that: why did you need a trial? Couldn't you have just said the investigation wasn't over? Why arrest someone when you knew they were innocent?"

"Because when it comes to Gavin having a mysterious female helper, Mrs Block is a natural suspect. We wanted to watch her... until this morning when we realized it was impossible."

"How?"

"While Lady Justice was locked up in the next district over, Ingrid Block was making a visit to our district's detention center. Security cameras on both places. How nobody realized that until now, I'll never understand. Those prosecutors think they're so high and mighty that they don't need any help from some washed up detective like me. Never mind the fact that their plan was an utter failure."

"Tell me about it," Kay snatched her glass of water off the table, chugging half of it down. "We'll show them. Us and Trucy."

Suddenly, Ema looked uncomfortable. "Kay..."

"What? We need a third leg."

"I know that, but we can't ask anyone else? I've known that girl's father for eleven years now. What is he gonna think when we-"

"Let her make her own decisions," Kay interrupted. "It's what we both did. We weren't any older."

"So? Look what happened to us! You espe-"

"Hey, Kay!" came a loud, piping voice from outside the door. She knocked three times, then spoke again. "It's Trucy!"

Kay got up to let the girl in, who was positively bouncing with excitement. "You'll never believe what you missed in- oh! Detective Skye!"

"I'm not on duty right now," Ema protested. "Call me Ema."

"Ema, hm? Kay!"

"Huh?" she looked up, then motioned to the couch. "Have a seat."

The magician took a seat in the smack dab middle, a buffer between Ema and Kay. She told them the story of everything that had gone down in the courtroom lobby, and they listened with rabid interest.

"...and then, Mrs Block ran out the building, like she was about to cry! Her husband ran after her, but she'd dropped something. It was a note from Lady Justice, telling her to visit the Underworld and ask for "Babylon the Great", because she and Babylon are the same person!"

"That's it!" Ema cried out. "That's the last piece of the puzzle." The detective ran off into Kay's bedroom, where she kept her computer. It was old and slow, but it had features that had saved Kay's hide on many an investigation.

Trucy was confused. "Wait... last piece? You mean..." her hand went over her mouth, "you know the rest?"

Kay nodded. "While you were still in the courthouse, I was out visiting a friend of mine..."

* * *

"Ms Courtney, please. Have mercy on my subordinates. I created this plan. I am the only one who needs to appear before the PIC."

Kay stormed into the Chief Prosecutor's office, ignoring his secretary's protest. She threw the special edition paper down onto his desk, the loud slap catching his attention.

Edgeworth took one look at her, sighed, and then continued his conversation on the phone. "Yes, Chairman. I understand your position completely. Please understand that was never my intention... No, that isn't what I meant. I fear we aren't expressing ourselves clearly... Yes, I can stand inquiry from my fellow members as early as tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding. Goodbye to you, as well."

He closed his flip phone, staring at Kay with irritation in his eyes and a depression in his brow. "Why are you here?"

"I was a witness in your sham of a trial," Kay pointed to the paper she'd thrown onto his desk. The front cover had a picture taken from the day's trial. How they'd managed to get the paper into circulation less than an hour after the verdict was a mystery to anyone, but if Kay knew the photographers like she thought she did, their speed didn't surprise her.

He hadn't read half the article before putting his glasses away. "So the truth is out, I see. I suppose it's just as well."

How could he be so calm about this? "Well?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I've taken risks like these before. This one just happened to fall through."

"A _risk?_ Is that all this was to you?" Kay couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You ordered your subordinates to go against their core beliefs, locked the lips of everyone involved, arrested an innocent man for no reason, put his wife through hell and a half, and all for what? You didn't find the truth. You didn't keep anyone safe. Why would you do this?"

"I truly believed I could outwit Gavin and his ally. But they were one step ahead of me all along. It's... unfortunate."

"No Edgeworth. It's more than 'unfortunate'. But you know what is 'unfortunate'?" she put his word in air quotes, then shoved her hands onto her hips. "The man I trusted to avenge my father's murder, the man I rescued that day in Badgerland on a whim, the man I helped end a decades old smuggling ring, the man I helped _beat a mastermind and save a country_ is the same man who now does what he once hated the most. He's a man who plays with the lives of others, who forces them to comply with his own, twisted agenda. And whenever you corner him, he does exactly what the Mastermind always did: he hides behind justice," she began to pace. "'My victims were bad people. They deserved to be punished.' 'The law got in my way. So I ignored it.' 'It was all for the greater good.' How do you live with yourself?"

He took a deep breath, adjusting his sleeve. "I did what I thought was right. Think what you will of me."

"I've seen so many people go corrupt in this age of the law," Kay knew it was a low blow. But she couldn't stop herself. "But for some reason, I never thought it could happen to _you_."

She was about to storm out of his office, when a loose grip grabbed her arm. "Kay, wait."

"What?"

"You have the right to know something very important."

Kay turned around, eyes curious. "What is it?"

Edgeworth hesitated, then pulled a thin file out from beneath the newspaper on his desk. "I didn't realize it until today, but this scenario has occurred once before. Six years ago."

Kay's mind only went to one thing. "What?"

"But unlike this time, the prisoner was placed on death row, despite the lawyer's best efforts. After a few months, she requested an expedited sentence. When she died, her execution was only a month away. It wasn't unbelievable for her to commit suicide in those conditions. In the end, the only thing the police investigated was-"

"Where she got the atroquinine." It was all coming back to her now. "But... why do you-"

"Check the trial data."

Kay flipped the file open, scanning the court minutes. She saw it at the very top: "Defense attorney: Kri... it was Kristoph Gavin," she turned back to Mr Edgeworth. "Why are you giving me this?"

"What do you mean? I haven't given you anything," he took the file back, then leaned in to whisper: "If you need to examine it, just use Little Thief."

"I know what you're doing, Edgeworth," Kay breathed.

He smiled, amused. "Playing others was never my forte. Does this mean you won't help?"

"Of course not," Kay smirked. "You should've come to me sooner."

* * *

"I'm a little confused," Trucy spoke as Kay finished her story. "How is the incident six years ago related?"

"Trucy," Kay began to speak very slowly. "Is it possibly to die instantly of atroquinine?"

The magician froze. "No."

"Thank you."

"I have one more question," Trucy's voice was small. "You said you instantly knew which case Mr Edgeworth was talking about. Why?"

 _Of course you'd ask me that._ How was Kay going to get the words out? "It was personal to me. The prisoner who "died", she..." Inspired, Kay reached for the book she kept on her coffee table. She flipped it open to the table of contents, and pointed to a name.

Trucy grabbed the book from Kay's hands, flipping to the chapter she'd pointed out. Kay waited patiently, watching as Trucy's eyes grew wider and wider with each page. "You think this..."

"Yes," Kay nodded. "Lady Justice, Babylon, Belladonna, Raina, Selina... Calisto. She's dozens of different people, yet doesn't have a shred of humanity."

"Wow..." Trucy stared at Kay for a full minute before clearing her throat. "We are more alike than I thought."

"Mmhm," Kay couldn't open her mouth. She didn't have Trucy's eyes, but she could have sworn she saw something just now.

Without warning, the younger girl ran under her arm and laid against her chest. Kay shifted to make her more comfortable.

"Okay ladies, I'm back and ready to-" Ema walked back into the room carrying a half dozen pieces of notebook paper. Her eyes shifted between the two when she saw how close they were sitting. "Is Trucy up to speed yet?"

"Yup," Kay replied, standing from the couch. "What'd you find?"

"So, Miss Babylon claims she belongs a more "high end"," Ema put that word in air quotes, "class of private danc- oh forget it. You know they're strippers. According to the club's page, tonight is her last in the city before she leaves for Vegas. I bet she's been on the phone with them ever since the New Year, if you know what I mean."

"Which means," Kay continued. "Tonight's our only chance. Ema, what time does the Underworld open?"

"Ten pm. Right now, it is... two forty seven. I say we plan, rest up until nine, and prepare."

Trucy started at that. "Wait... if you two are going to the Underworld, then what am I supposed to do?"

"isn't it obvious? We're taking you with us."

"To a strip club? I can't go in there!"

"Says the girl who works in a bar," Ema snapped, then softened. "Look, we need you. Gavin knows you, but he also won't be expecting you. We need to throw him and his bitch off their guard."

"Please Trucy?" Kay pleaded. "I've seen you perform. You're amazing. Your passion for the truth rivals me and Ema combined. Don't you want to take down the person who killed your father? That's what I'm gonna be doing."

Trucy looked from girl to girl, Ema to Kay. Then, she pulled out her phone. "I'm leaving Daddy a message that I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. Then, I'm gonna turn my phone off." Trucy typed using the numbers-to-letters keyboard. When she finished, she smiled. "I'm in!"

Kay beamed, clapping her hands. "Alright ladies, we've got about seven hours to create our little game. That isn't enough time to come up with a new one. The good news is... we don't have to.

"Those two seem to think their little stunt means they have a new life. They lost their game, and they're free to start a new one. But the sad thing is that games never change. Not in our world. And when you play these games enough times, you start to see the same person with two different faces, walking two different paths. But they always walk the same way and meet the same twists of fate. It's a cycle we can't escape."

Kay took Trucy's hand. "You can cast different people, but the role never changes. Even if they don't realize it at first: when they're taken back to the start, they'll make the very same choices, and come to the very same end.

"In the end, there's only one question we need to ask ourselves: can the Yatagarasu handle a dance with the devil?"

* * *

 **A/N's:** **Well, we're getting close to the end up in here! Now that we're here, I'd like to share some facts about Lady Justice's nicknames!**

 **Raina Rhodes- Rainy Roads. They make for a very slippery path. I didn't know to pun "slippery slope", so I went with an indirect connection.**

 **Belladonna Leaves- belladonna leaves are one of the toxic parts of a very, VERY poisonous plant. That girl is poison, deadly, movin' in slow...**

 **Selina Kyle- Catwoman. There's really no symbolism here, I'm just a big fan.**

 **And yes, I finally did it. I created the second generation Yatagarasu. My alternate lineup would have to be Kay, Athena, and Robin. All these girls are awesome, people Kay can relate to, and they keep a mean secret.**

 **You know, this fic actually started as me wanting to send Trucy and Kay on heists together after reading "Two in the Bush" by Rosage. But I also read another, equally awesome fic: "Be My Lady" by Croik. It got me one the Krillisto train full speed ahead, and I consider that fic headcanon. This, along with being an audition fic for an entirely different project, can be seen as a combination fot hose two inspirations, which would have never been possible without the two of them, and, of course, Ace Attorney.**

 **God, I'm actually tearing up. The next two chapters are the finale. I'm not ready, but I hope that with all of you readers on my side, sending me support and reviews (love you, EmeraldWings!) and constructive criticism (if you think I need it), I'll come to accept it and update on a reasonable schedule. Because I do want to announce my next project before summer starts. Oh god, I'm gonna need so much help...**

 **Thank you, everyone. We're not even to the end, but I want to wish everyone a happy read and, to anyone reading this right after I posted, a Happy Easter as well. Thank you for the support, and I'll see all of you on the far side!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Trucy's ears were ringing. The music might have been loud, but she couldn't hear any of it. She also couldn't see a thing. It was as if the place was designed to look as confusing as possible.

She swore under her breath. Why did _everyone_ have to be taller than her? Scouting the situation would be impossible, from her height. Whose idea was it to give her this job? Not that Kay or Ema could have done better.

She took in as much as she could. As expected from a show featuring a (female) stripper, most of the patrons were male. She'd been approached by a college boy a few minutes ago, but no one else seemed to have noticed her. Thank goodness.

She wished she knew where Kay was. They'd entered the Underworld together, but the plan required their targets to think she was alone. Trucy hadn't seen her since they arrived, and Ema didn't even walk in with them.

Unconsciously, she reached into a hidden pocket on her borrowed club dress. Her fingers touched an object, sending shivers through her spine. Trucy knew what the plan entailed. Her chance to object had come and gone.

She had to do this.

 _Alright, if I were Kristoph Gavin, where in a strip dance club would I be found?_

Trucy snorted instantly at the thought. _If I were_ Kristoph Gavin _, I wouldn't be caught dead in this place. I also wouldn't pretend I was drunk. Or strip a corpse._

 _Not your plan, huh?_

It worked out for him, in a way. The less likely he was to do something, the less likely he was to be suspected of it. That line of logic wass exactly why he _had_ to be here. Kay and Ema had been confident about it.

But where?

Out of nowhere, an electric guitar and drum blasted over the speakers, replacing the dance music that had been playing. It sounded like metal.

Hearing the change, the crowd cheered loudly, shouting words Trucy couldn't make out. Her ears were overwhelmed. She couldn't hear the lyrics of the song, once they started. The singer's voice was rough and male. It sounded more like talking than singing.

At least she could make out the chorus:

 _"She's a dwelling place for demons._

 _"She's a cage for every unclean spirit,_

 _"Every filthy bird,_

 _"And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings._

 _"Fallen now, is Babylon the Great."_

 _Oh._ Trucy understood now. It meant the show was about to begin. She ought to consider doing something like that, for her shows. Picking out a theme song might be fun. So long as it wasn't this song.

She had to wonder, though: had Calisto/Shih-na/Raina/Belladonna/Selina/Lady Justice/Babylon chosen the song because it matched her stage name, or her nickname because of the song?

The club's patrons were racing towards the foot of the stage, but Trucy hung back. She'd have a better view from the outskirts. Still no sign of Kay.

The woman herself didn't appear until the bridge began to play. Clad in a red trench coat, heavy makeup, and dangerous heels, she appeared to be lip syncing the last part of the song. Her brown hair fanned out behind her, not looking completely natural. The same could be said for the rest of her. Her red gloves gripped the pole at the center of the stage, eyes glinting dangerously at the men who raged around her.

Wrapping one leg around the pole, she danced as the bridge hit. Her voice joined in at the end:

"I don't believe in fairytales,

"And no one wants to go to hell.

"You made the wrong decision, and it's easy to see.

"So if you wanna serve above,

"Or be a king below with us,

"You're welcome to the city where your future is set, forever!"

The woman on stage shed her coat, throwing it out into the crowd as an offering. Trucy didn't mean to stare at her, but... how did that outfit come off? All Trucy could see was the black chains and hooks next to the devil's red gloves. The bonds wrapped around her body, tighter than a Magatama's.

It was confusing her. Wasn't the point of this show to take _off_ clothes? Did it also feature an escape act?

Still, it was at that point that the teenager willfully stopped watching. She needed to search the crowd again.

It wasn't a minute later Trucy bit her lip in frustration. Skirting the area would be _impossible_ with everyone like this. Had it not occur to _any_ of them that he might be in disguise?

She needed to change her strategy. If she had no chance of noticing Mr Gavin... what could she do, to make him notice her? There had to be some way she could trick him into revealing himself.

Feeling a touch bolder than she should, Trucy danced about the edge of the crowd, almost laughing as people threw money onstage. As she neared the backstage area, she saw the shadow of someone pacing through the crack in the doorway.

 _Waiting backstage, huh? I could see him doing that._

She couldn't hesitate now. Not when she was so close.

Trucy turned the knob on the door, watching it slide open without protest. As Trucy stepped in, someone turned the far corner of the hall. She took in the heavy shadows and forgotten props that hid in every corner. No one else was there.

Trucy followed the sound of footsteps, trying to ignore the raging crowd. She timed her footsteps to the sound of her target, doing everything she could to remain silent. Before she forgot, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number once she got closer.

Something wasn't right. Why wasn't anyone back there?

Suddenly, she picked up on the sound of voices, one far more muffled than the other. The louder of the two was a male voice. A... Trucy froze.

She recognized that voice.

Inching closer, she turned the phone to speaker.

"...will be there by sunrise this morning. I can assure you, Babylon will be ready to begin work as early as that evening, just in time for your poker competition... No, I am simply her manager. Call me Lucius."

"I hope I got all that." Trucy whispered into the phone when the conversation paused. Getting slightly louder, she began to give instructions. "Reminder: send message to the police ASAP."

"Her show is almost over. I'll get her on the phone as soon as she comes back... Yes, thank you for your time."

The magician was terrified .Every instinct was telling her to run.

But she wasn't going to do it. _Stage presence, come on. Put your magic face on..._

She wasn't just the daughter of an attorney. She wasn't your typical magician. She was the Yatagarasu.

Gathering the courage, she uttered her last words into the phone call, not long after the crowd fell silent. "I've found Kristoph Gavin. When you get this message-"

"It will be gone."

The phone fell to the floor, sending a crack across the screen. Next to it appeared a gloved hand.

A red, gloved hand.

"Of course. This was just a misunderstanding... No, we know the girl's parents. My manager and I are driving her home as we speak. We don't know how she got in... Oh don't worry: I'm still gonna make my flight. Yes, of course. Hope you find a replacement soon."

Trucy heard the sound of a phone hanging up before she was fully conscious. Her head hurt so much, and... why was she in a car? Where was Kay? Why were there strange locks on all the doors?

The magician shot up in her seat, alarmed. Unbidden, a single memory came back to her.

"Hm. I was hoping you'd remain asleep," the man in the driver's seat commented. "This night would have ended much better for you, had it been the case."

It took a minute for the man's words to process. Her head still hurt from whatever had knocked her out. "What?"

"Well, had you remained unconscious, I would have been perfectly fine dropping you off on the way. You'd wake up, know nothing, and return home unharmed."

What did he mean? Why couldn't Trucy... Wait. Who was talking to her?

It was that very moment her brain put it together. "Kri- Mr Gavin!"

A chuckle. "Indeed. I find it shocking, a teenage girl managed to locate me before the police had even a clue. I don't know whether to praise you, or insult the others."

"Why choose, when you can have both?" the woman next to him asked. The magician's eyes locked on her... her _red_ gloves, sending a wave of fear through her. She was the one who'd knocked Trucy out!

The lady turned around, and even in the lack of light, Trucy knew. She was the one who'd been on stage. Babylon the Great.

"Lady Justice," she breathed. The woman began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Sure, I'll go by that name," Lady Justice turned to her partner. "Who's the kid? Looks like she knows you."

Kristoph spoke before Trucy had the chance. "Her name is Trucy Wright, and she's the adopted daughter of my old friend. The one I spoke to you about."

That got her to laugh again. "Oh... _that_ kind of friend. I know the type: don;t worry. They almost never cross identities. Still..." she studied the magician in the rear view mirror. "What are we gonna do with her? Last time I met an old friend's daughter, I shot at her. Twice."

"Well, my original plan's out the window. I'd say that leaves us with two options: is she luggage... or trash?"

 _Come on, Kay. You better still be following me._

Trying not to dwell, Trucy made sure she kept her end of the banter going. "I'm right here, you know," she crossed her arms, trying to slip into a stage persona. "If you're gonna plan my murder, can it at least go the way yours did?"

"Hah! I like this one," _Can she go a single sentence without laughing?_ "Sorry sweetie, I only offer that service to friends. Kris and I go way back."

"Hmph. You have been a recurring thorn in my side for nineteen years. About time it served me some use."

"So rude," she bounced off of him like they were partners in a comedy duo. "You're always acting like you're better than me, just because you were born _rich_. Even half naked and fake drunk, you-"

"Was that really needed? I don't understand the necessity of drunkenness in that plan."

"Of course it was necessary," the lady turned to Trucy, mouthing the rest of the phrase: "to my amusement."

Trucy wanted to laugh, but then she realized what the lady was doing: distracting her. She felt around her clothes, searching for her belongings. "Where's my stuff?"

"I wiped your phone the second I found you. It's still in the Underworld." Lady Justice replied. "Can't have you calling the police on us. Oh, and Kris? You'll never believe what I found on this girl."

Trucy's heart sunk as she pulled the gun out. She thought she'd managed to hide that thing.

He chuckled. "A police issued handgun? Now, how did you get your hands on that?"

"I bet she stole it. I mean, what sort of police officer would send a _girl_ to do their dirty work?"

"I didn't steal- that's none of your business!" Trucy clenched her fists, bringing them to her chest. Without her magician's gloves, she felt naked. "I only brought it as a last resort."

"And that's where you fail. Trucy, you did a lot of impressive things, for a girl on her own," he lectured her so calmly. It felt like she'd traveled back in time. "But you're still just a child. You think any other criminal would keep you alive, had you been spying on them?"

"So we _are_ keeping her alive?" his accomplice looked at him from the passenger's seat. "I thought-"

"Naturally, we need to leave this city at the approved time. We will take the quickest course of action." Kristoph Gavin smiled at her through the mirror.

"You know, every time I imagined myself in Vegas, you weren't there. And for good reason." Trucy knew she shouldn't annoy him. But if he'd already decided to keep her alive... "Have you _ever_ won a game of poker?"

"Calisto, who's the best trafficker in that city?"

"Hm... I gotta say, it's been a while. Half the people I knew are probably gone."

 _So he calls her Calisto, even though Kay said it wasn't her real name. I wonder why._

 _And trafficking? Really?_

"We're here," he called out, parking the car in front of... the Grand Tower? "The helicopter is waiting."

"You're got a _helicopter_ up there?"

"Of course. After air balloons, helicopters are a piece of cake. Now hold still," Lady Justice pointed the gun at Trucy, pulling another pistol out of the glove box. "Kris is gonna tie you up."

Before Trucy knew it, she was being transported to the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the city. It only had fifty official floors, but rumor has it there were several extras to be found within. If the stories could be believed, some of the craziest criminal schemes of the century had occurred inside the Grand Tower. Maybe it was fitting, the two of them had brought her here.

Kay had been here before. She'd know what to...

Wait: the second they boarded the helicopter, Kay wouldn't be able to reach her. Kay probably didn't even know she was gone. There was no way Ema could find her without Kay's help.

The magician froze.

They wouldn't save her.

How could she have wasted so much time? She needed out of here, fast!

Heart pounding, Trucy "innocently" fiddled with her bonds. They weren't as rigid as police cuffs were, and the chain broke easily with friction. Still, she had to be careful to not move her hands. No use in letting them realize her freedom.

The doors slid open. There was no time to waste.

"Out of my way!"

She pushed ahead of her captors, ignoring their outrage. A bullet sailed above her head, striking the fake tree. And with that shot, it all came back to her.

 _"Beneath the tree on the right side, there was a hatch leading to a secret floor. I fell down there and lost consciousness. And memory."_

She pulled at the trap door with all her might, mind whirring in the silent air. But it-

 _No._ She just had to pull harder. It couldn't possibly...

It was locked.

She was dead.

A gun slid next to her head, almost in answer to her thoughts. She gulped, feeling the cold plastic against her ear.

"Come along, Trucy. I only shoot if you fight."

A gasp. From Calisto. "You-"

"Be quiet. And remember: we only shoot if you do."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. I swear, I rewrote it five times. And school's been a pain in the ass.**

 **That said, enjoy. This is Rebirth's finale, part one, in which none of the excitement happens. Sorry. I saved it all for next chapter. Expect it to probably be the longest, since I have to not only end the action, but resolve the hanging threads.**

 **Still, I hope you've enjoyed the ride with me. I can't believe it's almost over. This is the first story I've never felt forced to write a part of. I was excited the whole way through, and I hope it showed. Still, this IS my first full on AA fanfic (or mystery fic, for that matter), so constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

 **On an unrelated topic... has anyone here ever been on AAO? It's this amazing site where people post fancases, and I'm obsessed. My favorites are: Turnabout Valley, Turnabout Proxy, The Broken Turnabout, Turnabout Nightmare, and The Virtual Turnabout, in that order. I suggest you play all of them.**

 **But even if you don't... Thanks for reading, leave a review below, and I'll see you in part two!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

"How are you still calm?!"

"Why are you freaking out?" Ema snapped, trying to focus on her driving. "They aren't gonna escape. Not through the airport, not on the road, not on a private aircraft. I made all the calls: city's on lockdown."

"They have Trucy as a hostage," Kay argued back. "Two _murderers_ have Trucy as a hostage, all because I lost track of her for five seconds. How do we know they haven't killed her?"

"How do you know they have? Where's your proof?" Ema turned the logic around, swearing as a car cut her off. "If it's any consolation, we know they didn't do it at the Underworld, or there would be evidence. They didn't have time to clean it up. They also have a midnight flight to make, which means they won't waste the time. Gavin isn't about to leave her body somewhere where they could implicate him, he's too thorough for that. If they are planning to kill her, it's gonna be later."

Kay did her best to breath deeply, refusing to let hysteria get the better of her. It might have been awhile, but this was _far_ from her first rodeo.

Kay had been on the phone with Ema when the call came through. It had been Trucy, calling to prove she'd found the targets. Unfortunately, they also found her. Ema tracked the phone's GPS to the club backstage, all the while Kay weaned from the club bouncer that 'Bablyon' had bragged about her boarding at the roof of the Grand Tower.

And in a flash, they were here. Barreling full speed ahead, desperate the reach the building before the criminals saw the trap: they were waiting for a helicopter that would never arrive.

Kay looked up when the car stopped. The Grand Tower. Of course it had to end _here_ , of all places.

It seemed like an eternity before the elevator appeared. Kay and Ema boarded, taking the death march up to the roof.

 _Please let Trucy be there. Please let Trucy be alive. Please say I haven't doomed her. Please, she's too young..._

"We go in, guns blazing," Kay ordered, taking the gun out of Ema's hand. "Okay?"

"We can't shoot unless they pose a threat to our immediate safety or that of an innocent civilian." Ema was watching her, gaze stern. She adjusted the barrel of her own weapon, ensuring it was fully loaded. "Understood?"

The doors open. Kay never had a chance to reply.

She raced onto the dark platform without thinking. Out of nowhere, Kay heard a gasp. "You-"

"Be quiet," Ema ordered. Her voice reminded her of Uncle Badd. "And remember: we only shoot if you do."

"Ema!" Trucy cried. A bright light near the barren tree illuminated her form. There she was, captive and bent over and alive. Her pr- a gun was pointed at the magician's head, held by none other than-

"Kristoph Gavin," Ema breathed, raising her weapon. "It's over. Put the girl down."

He turned to face the two girls, and Kay gasped. Even in the poor lighting. His resemblance to Klavier was striking. Even with Klavier's fame, a stranger could easily confuse the two. "Well, well, well. I suppose it's about time the cavalry dragged in."

Kay remained silent after that, slipping into the shadows. Just a minute ago, she could have sworn she heard another voice.

But where? Aside from her and Ema, only two people could be seen. Had she mistaken Trucy's voice for another?

"Let Trucy go. You won't gain anything by killing her. And you aren't gonna get away this time."

"Isn't that the very same thing your organization said this morning? That's funny. I recall that evacuation going very well. Tell me: how far away is your backup?"

"They'll be here any minute," the detective bluffed. Kay watched as the convict (unconsciously) turned to the left hand side of the roof.

And Kay saw it. A figure, cloaked in shadow.

Kay didn't know who it was. Just who it had to be.

"Oh, really? If that's so, why on earth did they send a lone detective and her friend out ahead of them? Not to mention sending a poor girl," the man shifted his grip on the struggling magician, keeping the gun's tip against her head, "out to do their job for them. The state of this city... sometimes, I find it pitiful."

 _That's right, Gavin. Just keep doing what you're doing._

The figure had their body facing Gavin. If Kay could just get close enough...

"You know what I find pitiful? Hiding behind a teenager. Let her go. You aren't leaving this roof until she's safe."

 _Wait... what are they-_

"Duck!" Kay screamed, jumping down. Ema did the same, listening as the bullet whizzed over her ear, barely catching the sleeve of her labcoat. Talk about a narrow miss.

"Aha. Haha. Hahahahaha," the figure laughed. Its voice low, raspy, and-

"Calisto!"

"Hush sweetie. It's Babylon now," Kay took her in as she stepped into the light. She... certainly changed her figure, in the six years she'd been free. Nothing about her looked real. Not that it ever had. "I see you haven't changed. Fifteen years, and you're still begging me to shoot you."

"Why not? It's like your shots ever hit," Kay bit her words, eyes trained on the woman as she raised her gun.

"Oh, and your shots will? It's not like you're gonna try."

What was this feeling? This... power, that rushed through her veins?

A pull of the finger. A pull of the finger was all it would take, to end this constant cycle.

"Kay, no!"

It was Trucy. She screamed, struggling even more in her hold. "You can't kill her. If you do... what makes the two of you any different?"

"Ha! 'Don't kill me, just let the state do it'? How is it any different? The fact society lets it happen?"

"I don't know if criminals like you can be saved... I just know there isn't a single person in this world willing to try," Kay didn't lower her gun, but she did take her finger off the trigger. A single glance told her all she needed to know: Ema still had her weapon trained on Gavin. "How does it feel, knowing the world gave up on you? We all thought you'd been killed, and there wasn't a single person willing to investigate how or why. Your death was declared a suicide, and the world moved on.

"And you," she gestured to Gavin. "You saw how this went for her. You decided that the only way to die was to make your death matter. The two of you together, you wrote the only story that would catch their attention. The story... of a turnabout.

"It was never about a new life. And you knew that. Death leads to death, not rebirth. If you really wanted to escape... you wouldn't have taken her in the first place."

"What?" Trucy called out. "That's insane."

"No it isn't. Think about it: what would have happened, if he left you there with your phone wiped? Would any of us be up here, right now?"

A gasp. "We... we wouldn't be here at all."

"Hmph. So my actions weren't well thought out. Why does it matter?" Kay shuddered. The way the light reflected of his glasses... it looked like he had no eyes. "Maybe I'm not as smart as you thought."

"I doubt it. You only make mistakes when it's your last chance to get caught. Both of you could have gotten away so easily... but you couldn't resist.

"And guess what? You got what you wanted. When the truth comes out, the whole world will watch you. Both of you. You wrote a good story, but this is the end. So put her down."

"Put her down, you say?" A smirk. "I'll happy oblige."

 _Wait... no! No! Bad choice of words!_

Kay dropped her gun. Ema fired a warning shot. Time seemed to slow down. She didn't have control anymore.

She'd thrown herself at the larger man, knocking the gun out of his hands. Trucy fell out of the way.

The tumble seemed to last forever. Until finally, they reached the edge.

She wasn't sure what happened after that. She was pushed, and so was he. Maybe not in that order.

It didn't matter now. Not as one person tumbled to their deaths.

As for who it was? She wasn't sure. It sure felt like she'd fallen. In her disoriented state of consciousness, Kay felt weightless.

Until it all came back to meet her.

* * *

"Kay? Kay! Kay! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the light before anything else. Then the hair. The long, wavy hair... and finally, the person it connected to.

"Trucy?" Kay whispered, mind still in a daze. "What happened?"

"Mr Gavin threatened to kill me. You tore into him, and he starting pulling you towards the railing. I couldn't really see, but... he fell off the roof, and you hit your head on the rail. It knocked you out, and Lady Justice..."

"Calisto... Ema arrested her, right?"

"I don't know yet. She made me stay here with you. When you two were fighting, the woman slipped away. I guessed she figured out what came next."

"What came... oh," Kay felt the bile rising to her throat. She choked for a moment. "He- he..."

"He's dead, Fraulein," Klavier appeared out of nowhere, followed by Apollo Justice. "We're sure this time."

"I killed him."

"No you didn't!" Trucy protested. She turned to the prosecutor among them. "You gotta believe me! He was planning to kill me, one way or another! It didn't matter that the gun was a fake! He would have just thrown me off the roof-"

"-like he tried to do to Fraulein Faraday," Klavier finished. "Calm down, Fraulein. Defense of a third party is a perfectly good defense in court. There's no need to charge her."

"It's just like a case Mr Wright took once," the red lawyer added. "If he'd plead guilty to justifiable self-defense for his client, the trial would have ended there. The culprit wouldn't have been caught, but his client would've been free."

"His death will go down as accidental," Klavier's voice was hollow. "Fraulein Detective will ring up his accomplice, and this nightmare will be over."

Kay was silent. She didn't want to be tried as a murderer... right? If stayed quiet, the truth might be silenced forever.

 _Who's the hypocrite, now?_

"Trucy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure Gavin fell off the roof? I didn't... push him, did I?"

"Of course not! I saw it!" Trucy insisted, even as her fists flew to her chest. "Gavin tried to kill you _and_ me! You saved both our lives."

And with that, Kay smiled. She'd rather believe her than the alternative.

"Thanks, Trucy."

* * *

 **A/N's:** **And here we go: finale part two. I couldn't decide between three different endings, and... not gonna lie, I think I chose the most "WTF?!" ending. But it's the one I like the best, and I hope y'all feel the same way.**

 **But w** **hoo! What a ride. I mean, we still have the epilogue (basically, a bunch of short scenes where I tie up loose ends without the need to make it all dramatic), but as far as the story goes, this is it. I've crossed the finish line!**

 **(Confetti falls)**

 **Yes, thank you. Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. Specific acknowledgements will be made next week, as I wish to put more effort into them than what little energy I have left to type tonight. But now, the moment I've been anticipating for weeks now... I'd like to announce my next writing project. Like a said, Rebirth should be viewed as an audition, a mere taste of what I plan to do for the future.**

 **And what are those plans, you ask? Well, I have a question for _you_ first:**

 **Who wants to help me write AAI3?**

 **That's right. The fanfiction sequel to AAI2, the game that enraged us all when it wasn't translated and a group of fans banded together and created a smooth, typo-free ride. Honestly, if any AA game should be translated into fanwork, it's an AAI.**

 **You don't need to be a coauthor, though I promise to consider you if you ask me. I recommend you send me a PM through my account, though I plan to start a google account specifically devoted to this project as well. Probably gonna happen this weekend, and links will be found on my profile page. You can submit OCs, plot ideas, "include-x-or-I-will-kill-you"s, beta work (when I get started)... anything. You have until the first week of June to submit whatever you can think of in regards to AAI3. Heck, I don't even have a title chosen. Also, I promise to credit any and everyone who helps me with this massive undertaking, on my honor.**

 **Remember: the deadline is June 1st. That's the month the first case comes out, and I hope to write the whole five cases in that season. It will be a lot easier if I have help. And even though it will be formatted like fanfic, I will stick to the AA style much closer than I did here.**

 **So again: thank you, I will be back with an epilogue next week, and see you on the far side!**


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Klavier was almost finished. Herr Edgeworth suggested he take care of business tomorrow, said it was too late at night... Ja, ja. He wouldn't rest until the nightmare was over.

And it was over. This time, he could be sure. He'd had seen the body himself. No one could survive such a fall.

Was it stupid of him, to wish otherwise? To wish his brother had cheated death a second time? To pray he was out there somewhere, secretly hoping to be found? It probably was.

Kristoph had chosen his death. It was foolish to say otherwise. Foolish to believe he'd ever had anything but absolute control of his life. Even in death, he must have known.

 _Why am I so... calm?_ This wasn't Klavier's first dealing with death. He'd seen grief firsthand, watched as it tore a person's heart to smoldering shreds, trying and failing to burn from within. He'd watched men fall to rubble, believing they would never rise from the ashes ever again.

But Klavier was calm. Solemn. Detached.

It didn't make sense. It wasn't right of him, to feel that way.

Kristoph deserved more. For all his schemes, he'd changed the law in ten years as much as Von Karma had in forty. He fought for the power of a defense attorney in a system that favored prosecutors. He'd stood as a figure of light in a legal world of darkness. The eye of the storm.

But for every power he fought for, he abused. For every beacon of light he portrayed, he maneuvered expertly through the shadows. Some news outlets went so far as to call him the "Father of the Dark Age", claiming his influence was the greatest catalyst towards their downward spiral.

With Kristoph dead, Klavier realized he would never truly know who his brother was. Was he really the cold-hearted puppet-master, who pulled the strings in solitary self -nterest? Or was he always the kind, if stern mentor figure who sought his pupil's success? The destroyer of livelihoods or the salvager of the lost? The devil or the savior?

Klavier couldn't grieve a stranger's death. But he had to. He had to sit in silence for a few months, waiting for society to say it was okay to be happy again. He had to bury his brother with their family, even though his victims were buried as orphans. He had to settle his estate (he could've sworn he'd be written out of the will, but for whatever reason, he wasn't), the house full of possessions and money that hadn't meant a thing to their owner, much less to him.

His desires meant nothing. Even in death, Kristoph was the one who ran his life.

It was a lonely path. A path where words meant nothing. A path with the smile present and soul absent.

A path to life, full of emptiness.

* * *

Phoenix Wright had found her. Of all the people in all of LA, he was the one who sat down with Ingrid Block, outside the Bar Association conference room. Never mind the Grand Tower was officially closed and wouldn't open for another seven hours. All the doors were apparently open, anyway.

He didn't say anything, at first. Just watched her with sad blue eyes, shining a mirror to her soul. A mirror she couldn't bring herself to look at for long.

Finally, she snapped at him. "Don't you have _anything_ to be doing right now? I thought your daughter was kidnapped."

"I trust Apollo to take care of her. She has school tomorrow," he replied, calm as ever. "Plus I wanted to find you."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"You're an honest person, Mrs Block. I know you are. You want to do the right thing. But... you get scared sometimes." Oh, he was _not_ having this conversation with her. Not in a million years was she taking advice from this _hypocrite._

 _You mean your peer, Ingrid?_

She dispelled her inner voice, focusing her anger on the man before her. "Don't pretend you're above me, Mr Wright. I know what you did, to get back on top."

He sighed. "For the last time, I'm not 'on top' of anything. Are you blind? I'm the guy you call when you want an orca defended. I cross examined a robot two weeks ago. Half my clients don't pay me, and..." he stopped midsentence. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused your office like that."

She shook her head. "You didn't say anything that wasn't true. That's... actually why I'm here," Ingrid hesitated. Was she really doing this?

Yes, she was. "I'm turning myself in. Allan knows. He supports me."

"Just yourself, huh? I heard about your office getting robbed. Did they ever find out who did it?"

The female attorney gave a small smile, "Well, we did find this."

She handed the piece of paper to Phoenix Wright, who read aloud: _"My last parting gift. Don't say I never cared for you. -K"_

Ingrid gasped. It was strange, hearing the words spoken aloud. It was as though all the weight that had been bearing down on her, all the hate, the pride, and the fear... It was as though it all disappeared.

"In the end, I'm the only one facing allegations of forged evidence. I am going to be calling the Bar Association as soon as I can," she laughed, an empty sound. "Is it true, what I'm hearing? Is Kristoph really dead this time?"

"So it seems."

Her hands flew to her head, but they didn't know what to do. Scream? Cry? Sigh in relief? In the end, all she did was let her braid loose, allowing her stress to just... fall. Cascade down her shoulders in loose waves. Letting the bobby pins fall away. It was going to take a lot of work to pin up tomorrow. But she didn't care.

Phoenix Wright was watching her, waiting for the explosion that never came. "You okay? I know you were close to-"

"No," she objected. "Kristoph and I were partners. In college, we dated for three years. I thought... I was going to marry him, one day. But I didn't. I think that was the best decision I ever made.

"We stood side by side, but I don't think we were ever together. Not really. If he trusted me the way I trusted him, he wouldn't have done the things he did. He wouldn't have asked this 'Lady Justice' to do it for him. He would have come to me long before it ever got this bad.

"I went to him, the day he was arrested. I was there all night, begging and pleading to be his lawyer. For him to defend himself. You know what he said? He told me... there was nothing worth defending, in him. And now I know it's true. It was the beginning of the end. That was the day I finally started to let go. I stopped holding on to what could never be. Allan and I became closer than we'd ever been.

"It was hard, at first. Every day I went to the firm, I expecting him to walk out of his office. My office, now. I didn't have the heart to redecorate. I couldn't keep my firm together for three months before we split down the middle. I've yet to say five words to the people we lost. And yet... as the days went on, the world got brighter. The Dark Age began to disappear around us. With the shadows gone, I know the truth. I know who I really am, and who I want to be. But how do I start?"

"You're doing fine," Phoenix encouraged her. "Confessing is a good start."

"What if I get disbarred?" she fretted. "I know Allan will still have his job, but... I can't lock myself in an apartment all day. I need to live. And what about my-"

"Don't even think about your reputation right now. The truth comes first."

She paused. "I was going to say my child. I can't just send him away for his whole life. That isn't why I wanted children."

"Then spend more time with him. There's no shame in taking a day off. Your firm's not going to overthrow you in a day," Phoenix sighed. "Though I really need to do the same. Trucy almost died tonight. Two weeks ago, she was kidnapped. If that's not neglect, I don't know what is."

"Trucy's a beautiful girl, Mr Wright. She'll be a great woman one day."

"Hm."

A long period of silence stretched between them. Ingrid felt the stirrings of emotion from inside her.

What was this feeling? It wasn't friendship: they were far from familiar with one another. And still, it went beyond a casual acquaintance. What was it?

Companionship. He was keeping her company when she needed it the most.

But did she really need it?

"Mr Wright? Is it wrong of me to feel relieved, right now?"

"What? Relieved that Kristoph is gone?" She nodded, and his gaze hardened. "No."

Ingrid took a moment to process that. It'd been almost two years, since she and Gavin had drifted apart. Nothing wrong with that, right?

The night continued its inevitable march towards ruin. It must have known, the sun would break its grip sooner or later.

But that was how all stories went. All great beginnings start in the dark, when the moon greets the new day at midnight. But it wasn't until dawn the tale could bear fruit.

And for Ingrid Block, her dawn wasn't far. In a few hours, true rebirth would begin.

* * *

Babylon ran through the night, tears wreaking havoc on her eyes. Her chest heaved, her legs ached. Her throat burned, trying to keep the pain inside.

It couldn't be. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. She'd promised Kristoph they would escape together. Not that he would be murdered by that little bitch.

That little Faraday. She hoped the police charged her, but she knew they wouldn't. She had too many friends in too may high places to be treated equally under the law. And that was what those stupid idealists would never realize: for all their preaching and whining, they would one day become the oppressors they despise. She knew their history well enough to call it so.

What had they imprisoned Ex-Chief Gant for? False evidence, blackmail, and murder.

What had their darling Phoenix Wright used, to get his badge back? What exactly did Miles Edgeworth, the detestable Miles Edgeworth, use in an attempt to capture Kristoph once more? Honestly, how did they ever distinguish themselves from the true 'villains'? Not that they saw it that way. Oh no. No one ever dreamed they were in the wrong. At least she was honest about her intentions.

She had to get out of here. There was no longer a place for her in LA.

She couldn't go to Vegas. They would be expecting to find her there.

Maybe she needed to set her sights bigger. Why flee the state, when she could escape the country? Travel back to the Codophian slums in which she was raised. Change her face once again, and live a normal life (whatever that was). Ity was where trash life her belonged.

But she couldn't go there right away. No. She had one more thing to do, for the first man to pierce her mask.

Cover his tracks, at any cost.

* * *

 **A/N's: Notes:**

 **Sorry this took so long, guys. I didn't mean for it to happen. School hits hard.**

 **Anyway, here's the epilogue: three scenes told outside our heroines' POV, all linked by a single event.**

 **And just so we're clear (on the last scene) I view "Be My Lady" by Croik (as found on here: s/5426122/1/Be-My-Lady ) to be compliant with this story, save their final chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed taking this ride with me. And now, for acknowledgements:**

 **First and foremost, I must thank my two main inspirations for the fic: Rosage and Croik. They inspired two major aspects of my story, which turned into something larger than I could have dreamed. It wouldn't have been possible without their great work.**

 **My second acknowledgement goes to the angel: MadFox32, for giving me lots of advice near the beginning... that I partially took. I hope you read this story one day, and know that you are an inspiration to fanfic writers everywhere for your hilarity and truth to characters' distinct personalities. Yours was the first AA fanfic I ever really loved.**

 **Third acknowledgement goes to everyone who gave me silent support throughout the writing of this story, be it through kudos, bookmarks, follows or favorites (sorry, not altering my list for different sites). This list is bound to overlap with those who gave me vocal support (comments and reviews), but here we go: MikaZukrovia, duhitsnisha, monkey_ei, AnimeVirtuoso, cyanoscarlet, AthenaCat, Ethyl Wave (CitizenOfHedwigpolis), AccessTrinity, JustDance04 and ryobaaishi as well as 21 guests from ao3, and Darkna, EmeraldWings1992, HiddenUnderneaththeUnderneath, Ignia, JoeyBoo, Joyfulelf, MoonRaven95, Owyn Ross, Ryuzaki 007, THE real assistant, elektroboot98, jckgwk, saphira54325, shinyjustice, dilemmasofafangirl, ajani's apprentice, ShadeofLight, Melodia Chaconne, DemonicLullaby, and Clovsiri from . It may not take you guys a lot of effort to press a button, but it means so much to an author when they get the message that says "Hey, I like your story. It's worth the read." I probably get more sentimental than I should, but that's how it makes me feel. I smile every time I see a new one.**

 **Fourthly, my vocal supporters. This story got far less critique than I prepared for, and I'm so glad everyone here took time out of their day to tell me the they liked the story, what they liked about it, or even just their reactions. I love hearing it all. And the people who did this for me are: ryobaaishi, AccessTrinity, AnimeVirtuoso, Lynn, cyanoscarlet, and NaaNBread from ao3, and The Scollard (through PM), ilovebotdf111, cybercorpsesnake, Rosage (EEEEE! She actually reviewed the story she inspired!), Guest, EmeraldWings1992, elektroboot98, ShadeofLight, Joyfulelf (these reaction reviews were hilarious), ajani's apprentice, and saphira54325 (your review is what convinced me to finish. I swear). I would have given this story up a long time ago, if it weren't for you guys.**

 **My fifth acknowledgement goes out to the entire AA fan community. Thank you for being so open and beautiful, welcoming of all ages and creeds. I've yet to meet one AA fan I can't get along with, and your projects are wonderful. From AAO fancases, to Turnabout Musical, to Youtube walkthroughs, music, and fancases, to Tumblr blogs (askaceattorney, anyone?), to fanfiction, to Prosecutor's Path, to courtrecords, to the wikia, to GameFaqs' boards, to the shippers, to the kink meme. You are wonderful. This fandom is wonderful. The many fan projects we band together to create and appreciate are wonderful. I hope my contributions don't disappoint you.**

 **My sixth and final acknowledgement goes to the AA canon itself, as created by Capcom. You captured my heart from the first day I found you, scrolling through the channel of the walkthrough person I like. The first case I ever found was Reunion, and Turnabout, the second case of JFA. It will never be the best, but it will always have a special place in my heart. Your cast is enormous, yet I love nearly everyone. Your stories make me laugh and cry in equal amounts. If I can come close to emulating the joy all your games (even DGS, which has yet to receive a localization, only a sub), your new anime, and even the manga (I just started reading. And yes, I know the anime and manga aren't necessarily Capcom's creations, but they work in cooperation with Capcom, right?), I'll be doing great. Old, new, and whoever the writer, you've never failed to keep me entertained, poring over your material for hours on end, trying to create a universe from the snapshots you offer your fans. You are my favorite fandom. I only seek to add to the enjoyment of your materials, even as I write a sequel to my contested favorite game: AAI2.**

 **I'm sure you all remember my announcement. Posting date has been moved a month back, because I want to give others more time to contribute. And here is a google doc where anyone can share their ideas/wishes/OCs/choices for returning characters/friendly advice/offers to help the creation of the 100% fan production of AAI3. Because I don't want it to just be mine. I want it to belong to all of us. And that's why I give you this (add the Google URL here, then, after dot com): /document/d/1VV_80EEXnlI_lThRrDV0allRDHzeyHRRA49AJH7eR48/edit?usp=sharing . I hope you use it, and I will see you on the far side!**


End file.
